Sacrilegious
by Aquaruis21
Summary: XCH.Enter:10 Tele-SomethingX  When a nun rescues and nurses a 1000 year old vampire back to health, how will that vampire show his gratitude? What will it mean for her? XX      Please Read and Review      Rated M for violence among other things.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**Not my characters. Charlaine Harris owns them all. I'm just using them to make a sinfully fluffy story. = )

_Eyes that Saw the Moon_

_**S`**_

From her balcony, the young nun stared at the moon, in all its illuminated glory. Instantly she thought of the journal excerpt she had read in the convent's library. The reflections made it seem as though the writer lived only in darkness and never really beheld the light of day.

On some levels, she identified with this since the night held great comfort for her. It delivered her from the pain of unwelcome thoughts. Closing her eyes, the young Sister made an effort to listen to the sounds around her. When met with a lack of intrusions, she couldn't help but smile in gratitude for the precious moment of beautiful silence.  
Being a telepath meant that the thoughts of her fellow sisters were not hidden from her.  
For as long as she could remember, she would hear voices or see vivid images, none of them her own. She knew things about people; secrets and truths that were not any of her business.

Opening her eyes, she regarded her bare left ring finger as a heavy sigh escaped her. She would be turning twenty one in a few months and it was about time that she take her vows. There seemed to be more to life then what she had been taught. There were so many things that she wanted to do, to see, and to experience; she knew that life as a nun would mean that she could not hope to even accomplish any of them.  
Almost every night she would sneak out to the woods to pray and meditate in hopes that she would find a solution to her problem.  
She closed her eyes this time reaching out into woods encompassing the convent. It was calm and refreshing this time of night, and a soft breeze threaded through the silence reminding her of all that was right in the world. The rustling of the leaves, and the gentle sounds of the night brought a steady warmth to her heart. _Here_, she would not question God or his existence,_ here_, He spoke to her through nature. Opening her eyes she looked up into the starry night.

_"Please show me the way,"_ she whispered as she let her heart direct her words.

To Sister Sookie, St. Dianna's House of Eternal Light was home, and the room she was in had been hers for twenty years now. Over those years her nightly moments on the terrace, were the real moments of freedom she had. _Well maybe not the only freedom_.

Waiting as the last of the convent hall lamps were extinguished, she took it upon herself to sneak out into the night. The moon was much more alluring when she was up close and personal.

_**`E**_

As he laid there, with chains of silver around his neck, wrists, and ankles, he couldn't help but feel annoyed by the rather large sphere of light that did nothing but put a spotlight on his pathetic predicament. The moon offered him no comfort, aide, or guidance on how to escape this torture.

"So this is Eric fucking Northman," came a woman's shill voice on his left."You vampires seem to change your names from time to time." He noted the southern drawl in her accent.

While out on a quest for his maker, he was captured and bound in silver by a pack of werewolves. At this point he could do nothing but groan in pain as the cursed metal burn through his flesh. Although severely weakened, he tried his best to use all of his senses to get a feel for where he was and who his captors might be. The familiar smell of pine and dirt hung in the air, _he was in Sweden_, off in the country somewhere. He was born here, changed here. . . it was home. Something in his senses alerted him of the presence of others of his kind along with those bound by the moon. Yet all he could do was lay there, since attempting to move would only cause more agonizing pain.  
He became increasingly aware of the various sharp and still burning pricks in his arms and abdomen. He assumed that anything silver would push its way out but something was keeping them in place. He couldn't understand what was going on so he tried to listen as the voices spoke in hushed whispers. He rolled his eyes, internally cursing them as fools. Didn't the know that he could still hear. _He was a vampire after all_.

They wanted his blood, and knew that he was a very old and a very powerful vampire. It had only been two years since The Great Revelation, and already vampire blood had become the most sought after drug in . . . well, the world. To help him cope with the blistering pain and bitter humiliation of being drained of his blood, he let his mind drift back to the time he was turned into a creature of the night.

He was thirty two, and in the middle of a war between his people and a rival tribe. He had been severely wounded and left for dead when a young boy came and cared for him. He couldn't have been any older then fifteen. That very same night, the boy sat beside him and stared at him for sometime. He did not speak or make any effort to make contact with him, he just sat there staring right into his eyes. He could remember thinking that the boy was some spirit of death coming to collect his soul. It wasn't until his real moment of weakness, when he felt like he could no longer keep a grip on life, that the boy spoke to him. He told him that he had been watching him for some time, and that he took note of the strength and lively spirit inside him. The young child vowed to make him into a amazing creature and that he would forever live by his side as his father, his brother, and his son. The most important of these things was that he would live. That night Godric became his maker, and together they shared a bond that no force could break. They were connected and lived together for many centuries before he released him. Since then, half a century had passed and his maker made no contact with him. A few years prior he felt a certain disconnect in their bond and this alarmed him greatly. It was not like the pain of knowing that he was definitely gone, but more like their bond was weakened.

Sweden was his first stop on a list of many stops.

Where was Godric now? Could his maker not sense his danger or feel his distress?

He was drawn out of his absent state of mind as a tempest wind encompassed them all. He could feel his new silver chains moving and they seemed to be tightening, on their own. His drainers quickly came over and did some thing to him just before three blindingly bright lights zapped the air. They all took off , leaving him there with his pain and whatever the fuck was out there. His hopes were that he was being rescued, but that was before one of those blinding lights hit him. The light was bright and so forcefully executed, that he slipped into a welcoming unconscious state.

_**S`**_

Sister Sookie slipped quietly from her room down the back staircase and into the stable. She reached her horse without disturbing any of the other animals and silently lead AuLait outside. As she rode pass the convent gates, she smoothed her horse's mane as a gesture of gratitude. She absolutely loved the feel of AuLait as it cantered down the aisle leading to the woods.

St. Dianna's was a simple convent. The halls were candle lit, and the mode of transportation was on horse back or carriage. On rare occasions they would take a chartered bus out to where it was heavily populated. Someone coming to visit would think that they were stepping into some nineteenth century time warp. The Head Father purposely created it that way so that those who lived there could appreciate the simplicity of life. There _was_ electricity and running water, but mostly, candles and wells were used and could be found all round the establishment. Other then that, things of modern technology were not of central importance.  
There were many horses at St. Dianna's and during the day they could be found all around the property, but her favorite was the one she helped Father Superior nurse when she was fourteen. She cared for it as a foal then, and now it was a full grown mare. It was a jet black color with a thick long flowing mane of black hair, and as part of her morning routine (and secret nightly rides) she would groom AuLait and keep her well fed. When they passed the first wave of the woods she directed AuLait into a steady gallop. Riding a horse was the most exhilarating thing to do, she would not direct it's movements but instead, she would let the beast find its own course through the familiar grounds, only directing it away from low branches and trees. She felt especially excited when the brute would make sudden turns. She learned to ride when she was a young girl, and it stuck with her over the years. Father Superior was kind enough to teach her how to care for them.  
She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips as she thought of the him. He was an inspiring man, and also. . . a very strange man. She never really got anything from his brain like she did with everyone else. Every once in a while she would come across another person's mind she could not read, but she guessed that was just another one of God's wonders. She read about the conduct and codes of leading figures of the church, and had even met a few, but the one who resided in their convent was by far nothing like what a man in, his position should be. Not to say that he did not follow the rules, he just was not as strict as most were. For one thing, he was boyishly handsome, and exceptionally active and she even noticed his tattoo one day when they were out in the stables. There was something in him that evoked respect and authority to those around him. If there was one thing that she could pick up from him, it was the sense that there was a quiet authority governing his very soul.  
It was quite a site to see people who appeared twice his age handle him with deference and esteem. There were times when she could sense him being from another world entirely, as though he was misplaced. One thing that she appreciated about him was his kindness to her. When she was a child, he was always there to make sure she was taken care of, never really letting her want for anything. Now that she was older he became an important figure in her life. He had a lot of wisdom and she admired him, like he was her real father.

After thirty minutes, she arrived at her favorite spot, which was a far off area with a brook. She brought the mare to a halt so that they might rest, and it was at that moment that she saw the moon in all its glory. Quickly jumping off AuLait, she tied her to the nearest tree so she could to be out in nature. She cleared her mind as she took in deep breaths, she tried to focus the flow of the brook with her pulse. When she finally felt the connection, she called to the Creator of Heaven and Earth. The Alpha, the Omega. She thanked him for his mercy and glory. She prayed for forgiveness, instruction, and wisdom. At that moment, nothing else mattered in the world.

Her prayer was interrupted when AuLait fell into a nervous tantrum. She read that animals were aware when danger was near so Sister Sookie became weary of her surroundings. With slow steady paces, she made her way towards the horse.

"What is it AuLait," she inquired as she tried to pacify the beast but it was inconsolable.

Off in the distance she could hear a harsh wind tearing its way through the trees, as though it was traveling. The leaves and trees around her began to rustle violently in protest to this unknown force. AuLait bucked so hard that Sookie had to back away from it. The wind was strong, and she was beginning to lose control of her balance. So, in an effort to ground her self she spread her legs while her hands shot out in front of her as if to push against the brutal wind. It was a foolish move because she could feel her feet along with her whole body sliding back. She couldn't help the sheepish giggle of fascination that escaped her. She was amazed, and curiously pleased at the impossibility of it all, and wondered if this sort of thing happened often. She thought to grab onto something for support when yet another invisible force knocked her feet out from under her. This caused her to tumble backwards into the ground.

The air stilled instantly after that.

With much effort she sat up to look around at the now peaceful woods. AuLait was calm and picking at the grass._  
Could she have imagined it all?_  
Pushing herself up off the ground to wipe her hands on her habit, she made her way back to AuLait.

Then, a shadowy movement set her body into paralysis. She shot a look back at the brook and found a stray horse lapping at the water. She wanted to laugh at herself for being so paranoid.

"It's just a horse," she thought catching her breath.

The night was turning out to be quite an adventure.

From where she stood she could tell that the horse was domesticated and belonged to someone. She grew ever more curious when she noticed four shiny long chain running down the length of the horse's back. With slow calculated steps, she stalked towards the horse. Her eyes darted around the woods for any sudden movements.

"How did you get here," she questioned the animal, as she petted it. "Did you lose your way?"

The horse huffed its reply. She directed her attention to thickness of the shiny chains, she followed them to the back of the horse where they came together by a center ring-like object only to fan out into four chains again. She followed them around a near by tree until they led her to an unconscious man.

A man was chained to this horse by his neck, wrist, and ankles; and had obviously been dragged for Lord knows how far a distance. When the foul smell of burning flesh registered with her she made her way to his side, to find the source of the problem. It appeared that the chains were burning his skin, causing his flesh to melt._  
Talk about odd!_  
The horse didn't seem bothered by the hot chains.

She smoothed away his dirty hair as if it would sooth his pain. "Can you hear me," she asked. Even with all the dirt and gunk, his hair was still soft.

The chains that were binding him were intricately fastened and tight.

_"That can't possibly feel pleasant,"_ she thought as tried to make sense of it all. She couldn't understand why his flesh was roasting, but try as she might to free him, the chains would not budge.

He was unresponsive, but something about the way his eyes twitched told her there was some life in there somewhere, like he was dreaming. Even if it turned out that he was in fact dead, she could not leave him out there in such a state.

In the mean time she had to think fast. He was massive, and practically dead weight, but she was determined to save him. It was no easy task getting him up on his horse. She struggled for a good while, but was able to get him up there somehow. His legs were dangling off one side of the horse while his arms were on the other. This creature of great girth was no lightweight by any means, and if someone was able to grab a hold of him and tie him up like this, they too must have been equally massive... if not more. At that thought, she frantically glanced around the woods, hoping that she was alone, praying that whoever did this to him was not nearby. She didn't dare reach out telepathically, too afraid of what she might hear.

Finally, after tying the horses together, she mounted AuLait and made her way back as quickly and as cautiously as she could. Every now and then she would glance over at him on the other horse, he seemed to be slipping in and out of consciousness. Prayers of quick healing and life seeped through her lips for the entire journey.

_**`E**_

He could not completely comprehend where he was. One moment there was a blank space of pure white nothingness, and the next he could sense that he was moving and warm. The pain from his silver bindings were still there. Now he could feel the presence of someone or something near by. It smelled like flowers, only sweeter. He assumed it was a human.  
He became aroused, and thirsty but was too weak to do anything about it. It was soft, and pleasingly tranquil to listen to the voice that came from this breather. It was was celestial. Maybe it was a Valkyrie(1) coming to carry him off to rest.

_"Lord, You invite all who are burdened to come to You. Allow your healing hand to heal him. Touch his soul with Your compassion for others. Touch his heart with Your courage and infinite love for all. Touch his mind with Your wisdom, that his mouth may always proclaim Your praise. Teach him to reach out to You in his need, and help him to lead others to You by his example. Most loving Heart of Jesus, bring him health in body and spirit that he may serve You with all his strength. Touch gently this life which You have created, now and forever. Amen"._

She was pleading for his life to be restored to him. Someone cared for his well being. This was something he never experienced, he didn't feel he deserved it. It was the strangest thing, but an even warmer sensation filled him.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

**(1.) Valkyrie:**** is like an angel, or close to what we would consider an angel. This is what it's called in his heritage.**

**AN:**I have edited this story a hundred times over and it's like every time I read through it I change something. So if it looks familiar, that is because it probably is. (Soul's Desire ringing any bells)Feel free to ask me any questions or leave any remarks. I am new at this and need all the support I can get.

This chapter is in a third person view, but the rest of the story will be in first person POV.I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Please leave a review... reading and not reviewing is actually considered rape! Don't be a rapist. Leave your is what sustains me!Oh and thanks to **Rywin, for writing Sweetest Sin,** I think you are what got me to thinking about the whole nun thing, thank you to **Hireable** for being my beta! Also **Miral **for rearrageing the parts a little. You guys rock really hard. Taking time out of your day to beta for me is really a blessing... so thanks thanks thanks.

~Aquarius21~


	2. Chapter 2

_Magnificent Creature_

_**`~S~`**_

The two grounds men were kind enough to bring the man into a spare cell while I alerted the Head Father and gathered some plants and herbs.  
Now that I could get a good look at him laying there, I could see that he looked like every bit of death.

I started with his chains. This took the most time but my hands were small and nimble, so it wasn't long before I freed him from them. His skin was like wax where the silver was and they left deep patterned lesions. Setting the chains aside, I went to look at his bruises, and what I saw there was absolutely astonishing.  
The wounds were healing on their own!  
Everywhere that had been exposed to the silver was now sealing up on its own accord.  
At first I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but it was no illusion. His neck and wrists were unscathed. I lifted the pants hem of his jeans and was glad if not some what weary to see that his ankles were healed also.  
Every one of my instincts were screaming for me to get as far away from him as possible, because now I was convinced that this man was something more then. . . _human_.  
I wanted to help him in anyway I could so that trumped any cowardly nerves I had. I prepared an herbal tea and lit some candles. Whatever he was did not matter, he was injured, and I was taught to help those in need.  
He wore a plain long sleeved, hunter green shirt, and dark blue denim jean; they were ripped and dirty. I would have to bring some spare clothes for him a bit later.  
I needed to check if all his wounds were healed, so I hesitantly rolled his shirt and sleeves up. There were two thick lines forming an X running down his chest and midriff, and two round protruding objects on both of his arms. The round things were held down by some sort of adhesive tape. There was smoke rising from the X and round things, and I assumed that he had been burned or poisoned.  
The fact that he was nearly naked did not escape my attention,_ although I wish it had_. I had never seen a naked man before tonight, and my eyes were taking full advantage of the present situation.

Under his shirt were an array of taut muscles. His pale skin only made the firm mounds look like marble. His pectoral and abdominal muscles were like that of those sculptures I read about. I hate to admit it but I seriously had to fight every urge to feel them beneath my hands. Then my eyes rested at the blond hair beneath his hollow naval. The hair, _I noticed was darker then his natural hair color_, disappeared into the top hem of his jeans. With wide eyes, I looked on to the bulge the stretched at his pants.  
_What was that?  
Is that how all men were down there?_

I tightly shut my eyes and counted to ten because that was just a bit too far. I needed to stop myself before curiosity got the upper hand. The man was hurt and here I was practically idolizing his body. I had to get back on track. . . and fast.  
I mashed up some arnica leaves, thyme, and the oils of aloe-Vera in a bowl to make a paste. There were clean linens lying around, so I wet them with alcohol and hydrogen peroxide to disinfect the large gashes on his frontal plane.  
Once that was done I messaged the mixture into and over the large contusions. I then removed the tape from his right arm and watched in amazement as the round circles began pushing themselves out of his arm. When the rods fell from his arm and onto the bed, I was not as surprised to see the holes close up this time. I quickly repeated the same process on his left arm. The rods were shiny, like the chains, and were pierced at their center.

"Merciful Heavens," I whispered inspecting them with great curiosity.

There was an bowl with prayer bead on the dresser, I dropped the bloody rods in them.  
There were no bandages around so I had to make one using the left over linen and towels. Before placing it over his abrasions, I drenched them in cumphrhy, and elecampane plant oils. These herbs would help with the scaring and promote rapid tissue repair all while fighting infectious germs and bacteria.  
After rolling his shirt and sleeve back down, I searched for what else I could do. He was dirty but I could do nothing to clean him.  
Even with all that dirt and filth on his face, I could not deny that he was a handsome man. Even in his state of unconsciousness, his elegant features were doing strange things to my body. My skin felt hot just looking at him, and that bulge made my mind wander to the edge of many lustful things.

His face was angelic, like one of the saints in the chapel hall, save for the faint beard and mustache. He must have gone a few days without shaving.  
On any other man it would have looked messy, but on him it was decent. I absentmindedly traced the outline of his lips, reveling in the softness of them. His skin was cool to the touch. It was hard to explain, but I liked that it was rough and smooth all at once.  
I am not so dense that I cannot tell when a man is attractive, but this particular man was magnificent.

A startling knock at the cell door caused me to jump and step away from him. I didn't have time to respond because Father Superior entered the room, closing … and locking , the door behind him. It was hard to decipher his facial expression but I could sense that he was in a peculiar mood.

He gave me his signature smile. "Are you alright," he asked in that controlled voice I've come to know.

"Yes Father," I nodded stepping even further away from the man's body, silently thanking God that he did not walk in on my ogle session. Father Superior looked from me to the man I had found.

"Tell me what happened." His voice sounded faraway and strained.

"I was out by the brook and I- I. . .," I knew that admitting this would mean I could never go out at night.  
He looked on expectantly. "I know that you sneak out after final day prayers," he admitted. "I've known for quite sometime actually. I even followed you once."

I could do nothing but gaze up at him. I thought my evening trips were noticed but I was wrong. He gave me an endearing smile before gesturing for me to go on. "Well," I continued. "While I was out there something quite strange happened."

He raised a brow to me, now intrigued. I explained everything from beginning to end. From the part with the strange wind, to his makeshift bandages.

He took in a deep breath and nodded as though he understood something. "You did well little one."It was a common sentiment, but I had made it my goal to hear him say this to me at least once a day. It was nothing like being called sweetheart or princess, but it was close. It may had been meaningless to Father Superior but sometimes when he called me little one, it felt like I was his. It felt like I was more then just a sister in his convent.

He looked over at the man's resting form and I watched as his expression went from concern, to wonder, and finally content. If there were ever a time that I wished I could read a person's mind, this had to be one of them. Now there were only two voids filling my head with their nothingness.  
I went to the dresser where I had the tea, and lit some more candles.  
Father Superior joined me.

"What do you think," he asked as he took over the task of lighting the candles.

So many things were racing through my mind, and I was a bit overwhelmed.

"Everything I've thought of seems foolish, or absurd." It was true. This man healed himself right before my eyes, and that was beyond anything I could understand.

The Head Father went to say something but right then, the man stirred in his sleep.  
I grabbed the tea off the dresser and was at his side in an instant.  
He was in pain, and the chamomile tea would help with that. I went to bring the cup to his lips.

"Sister," he stopped me.

"Yes Father," he had my full attention.

"The tea is useless that way," he said. "He must drink blood."

_Blood?_ What was blood going to do, unless he was some kind of - - oh!

"B-but that would meant that he is a- -,"

"A vampire", he finished.

The word hung in the air like a shadow of doom. I wanted to say, _but vampires don't exist_. Yet I couldn't deny that the thought had not passed through my mind. And with the Great Revelation that occurred a couple of years ago, I honestly should have figured it out on my own.

"A vampire," I said in a low whisper of disbelief. I guess I never anticipated meeting a vampire, much less nursing one back to health.

"Set the tea by the candles so the smell will radiate in the room. You may want to add some lavender oil to it, the scent will help in his healing."

I did as I was told.

"You go and see if you can find some spare clothes. I will stay and finish what you started."

"Yes Father." I slipped out of the room in search of the clothes in the laundry area.

When I returned with the clothes, I found that the Head Father was sitting by the vampire's side. He was reading from a book.  
I set the clothes down by the nightstand and looked over to the vampire. He had a chocolate brown fleece blanket thrown over him, and his dirty clothes were set off to the side. His shoes and socks were by the balcony door along with the silver.  
I was glad to see that he had more color too him, and was less pale then when I first brought him in. I then noticed the plastic bags filled with a crimson liquid.

"Blood," I asked as I looked to Father Superior expectantly.

He nodded before closing his book. Where or how he was able to find blood a this time of night, and so_ quickly_, was beyond me.

"He looks better," I noted forcing a relaxed smile. The blood smelled strong, like salt and rust. It was not a pleasant odor.

He pushed up from his seat and walked over to where I stood. "He is getting better," he said. "He will have to rest a little more before he is able to make a full recovery."  
He walked over to the balcony doors and closed them.  
"This room will have to be sealed off from any light, and he must be satiated when he arises and before he returns to rest."

I nodded in understanding but in truth I was at lost. This man was something completely different then what I had come to know.

"Do you need me to get anything else Father," even in my bewilderment I still wanted to be of some use.

"No you have done enough," he said resting a hand on my shoulder. "You must get some rest."

I did not want to leave just yet. I wanted to stay with the vampire, in case he needed something in the middle of the night, but I always obeyed when Father Superior told me to do something.

"One moment Sister," he came to my side to hand me the book he was reading.

I took it from him. It was pocket sized. "Father," I wanted to know what the book was about.

"It is from the library. I believe you will find something of interests in it."

The cover was black and worn out, and the pages were a yellow shade.

"Thank you Father."

He nodded before making his way back to the chair.

After one final glance at the vampire, I made my way out of the room closing the door behind me.

* * *

**An: this one is a bit shorter but it is important. The story will pick up in the next chapters ahead so please keep reading and please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

=( I think this might be TMI but *sighs drastically* me and my boyfriend of nearly five years (we were together since I was 17 and now I'm 21- oh and Tuesday was my BDAY by the way) are headed for the E-N-D! And I'm kinda freaking out a little. He's being so MEAN to me right now... and it almost Valentine's Day. =( So to help me deal with the depression I am just going to spend some serious time getting this story out. I think I just might add two chapters at a time.  
. . . Hopefully things will work out magically by Valentine's day!

**AN:**

Thank you all so much for the reviews alerts and favorites. This is really keeping me inspired to write. I hope to do you guys proud. Anyway... here's chapter three already. . .

* * *

_Awakening Family Reunion_

_**`~E~`**_

_I woke up hungry and hard as fuck._

Wherever I was it was dark, and warm. The cherry colored walls were decorated with religious art and three deep textured tapestries. I suspected they served to block out the light of day from entering the confined space. The tawny wood floors were uniformly spotless and housed some black bed slippers.

A bell chimed off in the distance and then a flood of whispers came pouring in from all directions. I suspected that I might be in a convent or monastery of sorts.  
When I saw the array of various candles and a bulky Roman cross, it became fact.  
This cell was poorly furnished and way too small for may liking. The bed that I laid in was twin sized and not at all comfortable. There were two night stands (with lit candles) on either side: one with spare clothes and the other with _blood_.

Over by what I suspected was the door, stood a tall bulky dresser(again with many candles). A plain and very uncomfortable looking contraption sat between the other two tapestries.  
The savor of blood and . . . some other divinely familiar aroma molested my olfactory nerves. I couldn't take it anymore as my throat scorched from from thirst.  
I reached over to the nightstand, then barked in agony. I felt like I had been stabbed by silver and this was not good. I pushed back the dark colored covers and stared at my body. My clothes had been removed and there was a pathetic looking bandage at my torso.

_Silver poisoning _

Suddenly everything fell into place. My drainers were run off by forceful wind and then something took me out. I remembers a sweet voiced angel pleading for my life, and how her scent did all kinds of things to my senses. That distinct scent hung in this very room and I was determined to seek her out.

After a slight struggle, I was able to stand to my feet. The process was slow, but I knew that I was close to healing completely. I retrieved a sac of blood and pulled onto the plastic tubing that jutted out from it.

_Human blood.  
_

I was brought to full attention by a steady heart beat and the patter of approaching steps. The scent that came with this heart beat was possibly one of the most intoxicating things I had ever come across in all of my existence. Yet even with its strangeness, there was a hint of familiarity in the blood.

_I could smell my maker's blood._

It haunted me, toying with the most savage part of me. I took in another ravenous breath and knew in an instant that it was my Valkyrie. She was near.

I could sense her movements now that she was near. She stood at the door for a moment. Her heart pounding and her breath hitched. I grew eager and then annoyed when she did not enter. Setting the blood bag down, I made my way to the door. I pulled back the tapestry and rested my hand on the wooden door separating us. After a few seconds I yanked the door open and grabbed her. All the thing she carried fell to the floor and I pinned her to the dresser.

_Lavender... Doe Eyes. . . Pure. . . Gardenia_. . . **Godric!** My mind was racing with all sorts of images, and thoughts as I came into contact with her.

It was like staring into a mirror, the way that innocent, sky blue creature gazed into my eyes. She was dressed in a dark gray habit and her hair, a pale blond color, was held back from her face in a loose braid. I could feel all my senses humming in victory as I felt her fear vibrate from her core to mine.  
I cpuldn't be to sure but with in me, there was this undeniable push to rub all parts of my body against hers. I wanted to. . .  
My fangs had fully descended now. This earned me a gasp, and it was like she provoked me. I could not afford to let myself get carried away.

I placed my hands on the dresser, trapping her. _But it was really to curb my compulsions to fuck and drain her right where she stood._  
"Speak," I commanded, but not before letting my eyes travel over those parts that were most appetizing.

Her stare faltered for a second, before she brought those mystifying orbs back to meet mine. "I -I found you out in the woods a-and I brought you here." It was that voice again.

_Yeah it was her!_

She was terrified of me. Often times I would prefer fear in breathers, but surprisingly her consternation left me cheerless.

"Where is here," I demanded with more hardness then necessary.

"St. D-Dianna's House of - -"

"Where is here," I cut her off.

"You're in the southern part of Sweden. A few kilometers from Stockholm," she answered.

Being so close to something so tempting was difficult. Especially now that she stared up at me in wonder, no longer afraid. She searching for something. My eyes darted from one orb to another. He let out a a reverse breath as she reached a conclusion of sorts. Her hands went to my cheeks as she smiled victoriously.

"My stars," she whispered as her smile turned to wonder again. After a while she looked remorseful and set her hands down from my face. She focused on my bandages for a moment. She must have found something concerning there because her hands reached out to touch me. I pushed away from her.

The pain came again and this time I faltered in my step. Not missing a beat, she was at my side keeping me balanced. "You are hurt- - here let me help you get back in bed."

I stepped away from her and stalked towards the tiny bed on my own. I may have been hurt, but I was no where near hurt enough to lean on a human, for assistance.  
Now that I was on the bed, I watched as she retrieved some contents from the floor. After setting more spare clothes and another thermos on the bed side table, she set my clothes on the edge of the bed.

We fell into a staring contest after that. She was memorized and curious about something, and I found myself inquiring about what exactly was going through her mind.  
I was in pain. My countenance didn't show this, but it was pain all the same. At that moment I didn't want to be seen this way. Especially not by her. There was no need for her to see me like this. Holding her gaze, I thought to her glamor her into leaving me in peace. Her eyes brows furrowed but she blinked it off a few times before looking to another piece of cloth on the floor. It matched the color of her habit.  
It did not work on her. Now _that_ was interesting.

Running a hand through her hair she scrambled to the piece of linen and arranged it over her head.  
"I found you in the woods a few nights ago,"she began to explain herself. "You were tied to s horse and wrapped in silver chains. I didn't know it was silver at fist, and I tried to get it off of you but. . ." she shook her head. _She must have realized that she was babbling._ " I guess you can understand that you are in a convent. You have been kept safe here during the day, and there is plenty of blood as you can see." She gestured to the nightstand.

She waited for me to chime in, and when I didn't she smiled, in-genuinely might I add, as she brought her hands together in front of her.

"Whoever hurt you, poisoned you with powdered silver." She looked to the chair sheepishly, and I was regretted that I called her bandages pathetic. "I was coming here to change them. Since your up I guess. . ." she took a lot of pauses when she spoke, and could not look me in the eye. Her mood changed drastically, from fear, to curiosity, back to fear, and then... awkwardness. "There is a shower right through that door, and you should be able to wash off and change into some clothes."

She turned to leave, muttering something inaudible, and I found that this did not please me. "I'm not finished with you yet."

She stopped her movements to turn and face me. I hesitated for a moment. Asking for her help would help me to get closer to her, but I felt that this was also an admission of weakness. I needed feel clean again, and she was willing to help. "Help me stand."

From the look on her face, she didn't expect me to ask for her help but came to my side all the same. I put an arm around her shoulder and she slipped hers around my waist. She helped me up and together we walked to the bathroom door. I walked into the confined space and she waited outside the door.

After a quick shower I wrapped a towel around my waist and made my way out the bathroom. The girl was not in the room, but I could sense that she was nearby. I slipped on my boxers and dressed into the white long sleeved, fleece shirt, and navy blue sweat pants she brought me. She came in from behind one of the tapestries as I stepped into the bed slippers. Her heart picked up and I shot her a knowing look. She was biting her bottom lip as her eyes traveled up and down my body. It was wrong to torture a nun this way, but honestly I didn't care.

A knock came at the door and this set me off into full alert. She signaled that everything was okay and went to the door disappearing behind the tapestry.

_"Father, he is awake,"_ I heard her say to the person.

_"You missed supper," _a mature voice responded and I felt myself shiver. _ "Mother Superior was searching for you,_" the voice added. I recognized the voice and although deeper, it was familiar, and so was the scent. I could hear two heartbeats and that set me at ease for a moment. "_I've afforded you with an alliby for the night but you will have to answer to her in the morning."__  
_

I stared at the tapestries, then grew numb as the he came from behind them. It was Godric, that I was sure of, but he was taller, and acquired mature features. He was breathing and there was a heartbeat, I could hear the blood flowing through his body from where I stood. Godric was alive.

"Hello my child," he greeted me.

My body took over as I felt myself radiate towards him, but when I stood before him I feel to my knees.

"Godric. . . Master." I may not have understood what was going on and why things seemed so out of place but I was pleased to be in his presense. I was happy that he was safe and in no danger.

He placed his hands on my shoulders. I did not dare look into his eyes, I only pressed my head into his stomach as my arm went around his waist. I had to go though the proverbial fire to get to this point, but it didn't matter.

_My quest was over._

We were on the room's balconcy. Godric stared out into the night and I was content enough to be right beside him. There were so many questions racing through my mind, like why was he breathing, and why did his heart beat. I couldn't feel our bond as strongly as I'd liked, but I knew there was still some comfort in being near him. I also sensed her blood, my savior's blood in him.

"It has been a while," he said still looking off into the woods.

I looked to him, still baffled by his maturity. I nodded.

More silence.

"You must have many questions," he said tilting his head towards me.

"I do," and I was very interested in his explanation. "You have changed Godric." _That was the understatement of the year._ He smiled and turned to face me. I still could not take it all in. He looked older then me when I was turned. "What happened to you?"

"You know as well as anyone that I was not satisfied my existence. I released you to go on your own. This is my life now and I am satisfied."

I looked around the establishment. "And this place, these humans- - sisters. What of that?" This behavior was uncharacteristic of Godric. He was not the type to treat humans as equals. We spent most of my younger years tormenting the human race. This was a complete change in character. "How is it that you- - can live like this?" My temper was getting the best of me.

Godric must have sensed this because he hesitated before answering me. "Two thousand years have gone by. I have done things. . ." he paused, and I could see that he was morose about something. "We are wrong, and we don't belong here" he finalized.

"But we are here," I shouted. This went against everything. "You taught me that our survival was paramount, and humans were nothing more then sustinace."

"Well I was wrong Eric," he countered. "I had to redeem myself in the eyes of our Father."

I did not care for this Father he spoke of.

"As for this convent, I built it here nearly twenty five years ago. I chose this location because of its remotness and seclusion. Many things have happened over those years and I believe my path has changed."

"And the girl, what of her?" I stepped closer to him. "I can sense that you have bonded with her."

"Sister Sookie," a smile came to his face as he said her name. I did not like how the mere mention of her made him notably jovial. "She has been with me for quite some time, and has helped me to see things differently." Our blood was sacred, and for Godric to bond with a human girl meant that he had to share his blood with her. To this date, I have never given my blood. _Unless you count my drainers._

"Does she know what you are?"

Godric did not answer my question he just turned to stare out into the night again. "How can she, when I don't even know what I am anymore?"

This was not expected._ I could hear his heart skip a beat. _I did not know what he went through to become the way that he was, but in my eyes this was weakness._  
_

"This is unacceptable. Have you forgotten what these human are capable of. What they did to you? Had they known your true nature they would turn on you in an instant."

"How can you say that, when the young Sister cared for you even after she learned of your true nature." He was frustrated with me. "And let's be honest," he afforded as he looked over his should to me. " We are frightening. After thousands of years we haven't evolved. We have only grown more brutal, more predatory. I no longer see the danger in treating humans as equals. Radical groups like the Fellowship of the Sun, and drainers, arose because we failed to do so."

"Is that why you have become more like them? I don't see how succumbing to your humanity constitutes equality."

"It was not my wish to become this way," he retorted. "This has all been thrust upon me." He shook his head in disbelief before looking to me. "I cannot explain why my heart beats, why I've aged or even the ability to sleep at anytime with out fear of the sun." He looked down. "But I do not dare to question it. I only feel grateful that it has happened."

This was ludicrous.

"As your maker, you should be happy that I have found peace in my existence."

My maker was a man of great strength and character. The man before me was something different then what I knew. I still felt great loyalty to him and I was curious to know how he came to be. . . whatever the hell he was now. "I am happy that you have found peace."

"Thank you Eric." He faced me. "Will you stay?"

I did not know how to answer this.

"I know you have other obligations. I have heard of your success in the United States." So he didn't forget about me. That was comforting. "I can see that you are not entirely okay with me as I am. But I would like for you to at least try to understand my choices." He set his hand on my shoulder. "I am asking you this as your brother in Christ, not your maker." It was strange to be at eye level with Godric for once.

He may had changed a bit, but I was happy to be near him, and I didn't feel it right to be away from him after such a long time. I nodded my reply.  
Godric smiled, and that sight meant more to me then any thing else in the world.

* * *

**AN: ONCE AGAIN... THANK YOU ALL FOR SUBSCRIBING/ALERTING/FAVORITITNG MY STORY! I DID NOT EXPECT THAT. AND YOU GUYS ARE KEEPING AFLOAT RIGHT NOW. PLEASE DON'T GO EASY ON THE PRAISE. I AM LOVING IT. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_AN: _**Well I am back and this is another chapter. As for the BF situation, things are still kinda sad, but I am feeling so much better. Thank you to all you well wishers out there. As for this story thank you all for your reviews, story alerts, and story favorites. I am feeling very loved right now and I could tell you have much I appreciate the affection.

I'm afraid this chapter raises a few more questions so please keep reading and I love to hear what you guys think.

* * *

_Sight in the Dark_

_**`~S~`**_

I lingered in the halls for awhile, not wanting to go to bed just yet. The final prayers were over and all of the hall lamps were extinguished for the night. Two days had passed since I last saw AuLait and I missed her.  
It pleased me to see that she had a friend to keep her company in the vampire's horse. _The vampire_, I thought as I fed the two horses some carrots I took form the garden earlier. I didn't even know his name, or exactly how old he was, but I did know that he was certainly an appealing character, and very agreeable to the eyes. As I thought about the recent events I could feel my heart do somersaults and my stomach fill with butterflies.

I never thought I could be so giddy around a person who wasn't Father Godric. And I thought I would faint when he first opened the door barely dressed and standing tall like those Greek sculpting I'd read about in one of those books in the library. The way he lunged at me, and the way he pinned me to the dresser should have scared me but I only felt a warm sensation spread throughout my body. He was so enraged and yet when his eyes met mine there was something of genuine admiration in them.

I could not blame him for being so callous with me, he was a vampire after all and in a very vulnerable state. He must have felt that I might see him as weak, but that was the furthest thing from the truth.  
In my eyes he was perfect. Everything about him made me feel. . . _different._ Even when his icy blue eyes looked me up and down I could feel a strong roar building up inside of me. I felt like a woman capable of many things, instead of some nun. At that moment, being trapped by him was the most exhilarating experience.

_Was this wrong of me?_

Once all the carrots were gone, I turned my back to the horses and took a seat on the stable floor.

Was it wrong for me to be happy that this man made me fell different? And when I reached out to him unable to read is thoughts I thought I entered into some kind of magical dreamland. His mind was much like Father Godric's and that seemed odd, but in truth I truly enjoyed the silence.  
At one point he turned a hard stern gaze on me and a pressure began to pound in my brain. I wanted to leave but instead I stayed. That surprised him at first. The book that Father Godric gave me said that vampires possessed many super natural powers and glamor, which was some form of bewitchment, was one of them. I figured that he was trying to glamor me into leaving him. . . but it didn't work.

_"What the hell is she doing here," _the the thoughts of one of the groundsmen came nearby. I immediately stood to my feet and pressed my back to the stable wall. The convent housed three groundsmen who tended to the estate, and this man was one of bigger ones. He stepped out from the shadows, and his sage eyes scanned over me.

"Good evening sister," came his throaty greeting. His voice was gruff, much like his appearance. He wore the plain long sleeved tee shirt and sweat pants like the other groundsmen, but he let his beard grow wildly. I never thought a man could look pleasant and unruly all at the same time. His dark hair was messy and wet.

I bowed my head to him and straightened my posture, because perched up against a wall made me look guilty- - which I wasn't. "Good evening Mr. Herveaux"

"You know you really shouldn't be out here alone," he warned. His accent had a smooth drawl that I had never heard before. "The hour of complin is over and it's against convention for sisters to be out at this time of night." He stood in front of me then, and was getting so close that I thought he might grab my arm and drag me back to my cell. He even spoke to me in a disciplinary tone. _I did not appreciate it one bit_. I wanted to reply severely and tell him that I knew better then him what hour it was, and I did not care that it was not likely for me to be out.

"Well," I said as I faced the horses, "I couldn't sleep, so I thought I might visit with AuLait for a while." As least it was partly true. The hoses came over to me and I petted both of them.

I could hear him let out a heavy sigh as he joined me with the horses. He smoothed AuLait's mane and from my peripheral I could sense him looking at me over his shoulder.

_"Beautiful," _his one word thoughts came rushing to me. Whenever he or Mr. Quinn were around their thoughts were far away. And what little I did hear was often not enough to know what was really going on in their minds. It was as though their thoughts were running from a faraway place, and by the time they got to me all I got was. . . beautiful.

"How's our guest doing," he asked finally turning his attentions back to the horses.

"He is still resting," I lied. There was no need to reveal too much. I almost forgot that he was the one who brought him in that night.

"Oh," he grunted.

As he stood next to me I could sense vibes from him. Occasionally I would hear _Sweet. . . cute. . . keep her safe_, but they were drawn out by tinges of red and images of wolves. My eyes were itching to look over at him, just to see his expression but I resisted by clearing my throat.

"Well I will retire for the evening," I began to make my leave of him when I felt a hard grip on my arm.

"Wait," he said. _"Can't let you leave like this," _his thoughts were clearer and the tinges of red became brighter. My mind was humming with an odd energy when he touched me. I could see images of him running naked in the woods- - **MY WOODS!** I jerked my arm off, if only to stop the images.

"I'm sorry," he contented as he stepped back from me. "I just want to apologize for being so harsh, it's just that Father Godric has strict orders where you're concerned. I just want you to be safe, and I don't think he would appreciate you being out late at night. Not to mention, that Mother Superior of yours."

"I understand Mr. Herveaux," was my reply, "and thank you for your concern." He was always so kind to me. Sometimes when Mr. Quinn and he were together, their thoughts seemed to mirror each others, like they were thinking along the same things. I couldn't know what was so beautiful about me, but I did appreciate their kind thoughts.

"You're very welcome sister," he said shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Good night sir."

"Night sister."

Turning on my heels I scurried back to the convent as quickly and as discreetly as possible.

_**`~E~**_`

Godric left and I was on my own. There was no real need to feed for the night since the blood was there for me. I thought to go out and inspect the woods for revenge, but there were more interesting things on my mind. Things like the very lovely if somewhat awkward Sister Sookie. I left the tiny room in search of her.

Along the way I noticed the convent was vampire friendly, as there were no window or openings for sunlight during the day, _not that it mattered for Godric anymore. _  
That still left a big question mark in mind, and looking at things from a broader perspective, I had to say there were so many questions popping into my mind. As for Godric's change, I knew that the young nun and my Valkyrie had something to do with it.

Walking around the depressing structure, I counted at least ten cells, a kitchen, a dining room, a grand hall, and a chapel. The halls were dark and quite, so I figured everyone turned in for the night. I took in a deep breath tasting the air for her scent, it was funny how distinct it was from others. It was raw, untouched, and exotic and I easily followed the scent outside to a stable. There were many horses all around but only two had her scent and another fowl sent that was a little to familiar for my liking.

"_Were_," I thought . . .and more then one. I had to come back and investigate. She was not near so I continued the trail which led me to the only illuminated balcony on the second story.

I could not see her, but I did sense her presence. Right as I was about to dive into the air for a better view, she came out wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around her. I knew she'd be a vision under those heavy drape things she wore. I was out of sight, but she must have been aware of my presence because she was looking around- - almost scanning the area for signs of life.  
When she found none she held onto the rails as she stared out to the night sky. I had half a mind to scare her but a soft breeze floated by pushing her scent to me. I looked on as she spread her arms out feeling the wind as it passed around her. Her face was bright with happiness and at that moment she looked unearthly. I couldn't imagine how someone like her could end up in conservative and secluded place like this. There was too much life in her.

When the breeze ceased, she backed out of the balcony into her room and I shot up in the sky only to touched down on the very spot she stood. Peaking pass the curtains I could see her still wrapped in that towel searching the top drawer of her dresser. When she found what she was looking for, she disappeared into the bathroom. When the shower cut on, I slipped through the threshold to enter the cell.

Her scent was strongest there and alluring, except for that pesky were scent. The habit she wore laid in the corner on a chair, so I took it and sniffed it. The scent I found there enraged me because it was from one of my drainers. I began to snoop, hoping I could find something that would offer some insight as to what was going on. Her room was just as plain as the one I awoke in, with the same furnishings, minus the tapestries. On the night stand closest to the door, there were three books and a beaded necklace much like the one I saw in Godric's hand. One of the books looked familiar so I took it and thumbed through it.

_"When I look at the moon I see many splendid things, but they do not comfort me. They only remind me of my present state. This night, the moon is full and all I see are shadows and whispers of what passed throughout the day, with hints of what tomorrow's day may bring. I shall never know of these things, for I am left to dwell in the night."_

I could recognize Godric's writing anywhere, and I felt a bit enraged that she was reading his most personal thoughts. Out of anger, and maybe jealousy I set the journal into my pocket. Of the other two books, one I recognized as a bible and the other was a book on vampires. There was no time to think of that because my favorite fragrance came pouring out from behind the bathroom door. My Valkyrie was aroused, and very much so if the salty scent was any indication. I was at the door in an instant taking it all in. _What was she doing in there? _

The door flew open after a few moments and she was dressed in a pale pink gown went pass her knees.

"That is much better," I said and was greeted with a yelp and a fist to my chest in return. I did not feel a thing, she on the other hand howled in pain as she leaned back on the wall with her arm clutched to her chest. She hurt herself and this alarmed me more then it should.

"You'll have to forgive me," I said stepping closer to her. "Had I known you'd resort to violence I would have- -"

"Would have what," she cut me off defiantly. I could see now that she was scowling at me. "First off, you startled me and secondly, something tells me that you would have done the same thing anyway."

Resisting a smile at that point was useless. _Was I that transparent?_ "Perhaps you're right," I agreed holding my hand out for hers.

She looked unsure of me at first but after what I assumed was careful analysis she placed her hand in mine. Her touch was warm and I could hear her heart rate pick up. I chanced a glance at her and found that her eyes were closed and she had the most pleasant expression on her face. Like she was experiencing something for the first time. _So damn strange, this girl was.  
_

Her tiny hand was still in mine so I ran my thumb over the tiny knuckles. Her arousal increased and so did her breathing. If she could get worked up over a simple touch, I wondered how she would react to something even more intimate. I wondered if Godric knew how easily aroused she could get. There was something arising inside of me and I could not say that it would remain dormant for long; so I focused on her pain to keep the savage at bay. When I extended her fingers she winced a little.

"You only bruised it," I said guiding her fingers into an open and close motion. Much to my chagrin, she took her hand from mine when I was done. Setting her hand behind her back, she looked off avoiding my gaze.  
Did she not realize how adorable she was? I was having a hard time figuring her out. Was she this shy, innocent and gentle creature, or was she this lusty wild spirit that threw punches when something took her by surprise? It didn't matter, she as enchanting either way.

I caught her eying me again. "Are you feeling better," she asked me.

"Much better," I said lifting the shirt so she could see my torso for visual proof. Godric told me that she took care of me and was by my side the past two nights since I'd been here.

"Oh," she said after only glancing briefly at my torso. "I'm glad." She stepped away from me and went to her bed. I was in front of her again in that same instant. She was trembling but I could sense that it wasn't from fear entirely. I did not wish to make her frightened of me, on the contrary I had developed an affinity towards her, but I didn't feel it was smart to show her that. . . ever. "Are you going to drink my blood," she inquired weakly.

"No," I informed her as my hand rested on the crook of her neck and shoulder. My thumb caressed the delicate vein feeling it pulse rapidly beneath. I realized that doing that would not make her believe that I wouldn't drink her blood but I couldn't resist it touching her. She was intoxicating, and being around her made me want to put my hands all over her."What are you," I asked mystified by the pull she had on me. No human could ever captivate me the way she did, and she was not even doing anything.

"I'm a nun. My name is Sister Sookie," she answered. Her eyes did not dare to look away from mine. "What's your name?"

"Eric Northman," I replied. "I've come here to thank you Sookie."

Her expression softened at this admission.

"You didn't have to do, but you saved me and I owe you my life."

She was going to say something but stopped suddendly.

I could hear it! Someone was approaching her room. I thought to tell her so, but she knew better then me; for she pushed away from me. She was looking pass me and her pale eyes were darting about the room like she was listening to something. I only heard a heartbeat and approaching footsteps.

"It's Mother Superior," she warned.

I remember Godric mentioning something about this Mother Superior to her earlier but. . . "How do you- -,"

"There is no time for explanations," she cut me off. "You must leave NOW!"

She pushed me towards the balcony door and when I didn't go along with it she sighed in defeat.

"Mr Northman,"she pleaded. "I'm in enough trouble as it is." I watched as she scurried to the habit in the chair. "If anyone were to find you in my cell, I would face grave punishment." She went into the bathroom with the habit.

I figured that her knowing that someone was coming was a "woman's intuition" thing, but to know exactly who was. . . not human. I said she was my Valkyrie because she pleaded for my life and saved me, but could she really be an angel? I needed answers but now was not the time. She was in trouble and I did not want to cause her more, so I made my exit of her cell through the balcony door.

That is when I sensed it again, that foul smell that seemed so familiar from the stables and her habit. . . _and somewhere else._ I looked out into the night and saw two piercing eyes staring up at me from the spot I stood moments ago. I knew then where I recognized the scent from.

Revenge was a sweet thing and I felt my fangs drop in agreement. I gave a low growl before lunging myself at the figure.

* * *

**An: **Oh no no no! Mother Superior, revenge... a bunch of other things. Please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you all again for your support. I love you all!

Aquarius21


	5. Chapter 5

**an: IF YOU DO NOT LIKE VIOLENCE THEN PLEASE STOP DON'T READ. . . AND IF YOU DO THEN CONTINUE WITH PLEASURE. MY BETA IS BRUJA6110 AND IS THE REASON THE STORY WILL BE EVEN MORE AWESOME THEN IT WAS. ANY MISTAKES YOU SEE ARE ALL MINES. **

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**AND THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND STORY/ AUTHOR ALERTS/FAVORITES i LOVE YOU ALL!**

* * *

_Truths and Punishments_

_**`~E~`**_

I held the were at his throat knowing that this would prevent him from shifting.

"Who sent you," I barked at him.

He did not answer, he only stared back at me as he struggled to free himself from my grasp. He was tall and his feet barely hung from the ground.  
"Answer me!" Sookie's scent was all over him and it angered me more then anything. More then him draining me.

"Get your fucking hand off of me" he manged to say.

"You must be bold to come out her after what you've done to me," the more I thought about it the more I wanted to kill him. "I could drain you right now, although I don't think it would be too appetizing."

He still said nothing.

"Maybe if you didn't have your hand around his throat you'd get more answers," another voice sounded off in the distance.

I turned and found the tiger standing not a few feet away. _Quinn_, he was well known in the supernatural community being that he was one of the last remaining were-tigers. _What was he doing here?_

"C'mon Northman," he reasoned.. "Drop the dog and let's be civil, isn't that how you vamps do business?"

It was true. Vampires had always had the reputation of being more socially correct then all others in the supernatural community, but this was no time for pleasantries. "This filthy dog was apart of a grave offense and if Godric knew- -,"

"And if Godric knew what," he checked me. "Who do you think sent him out there?"

What he was suggesting was beyond conceivable and I refused to take it for what it was. I tore my eyes from the were and looked over at the tiger. He too was of great size and girth. He seemed happy to see me perplexed.

"You are lying." I said that more to convince myself.

"Oh," he exclaimed in mock surprise. He put his hand on his hips and looked down at the ground in contemplation. "What about that blood you were drinking?"

It dawned on me that human blood was not something he would be able find on such short notice.

"Who's blood is it then, you suppose you've been drinking?"

This didn't make much sense to me. If what he was saying was true then Godric knew I was in the woods, and knew that I was being drained. Godric would never let somthing like that go on unchecked, he'd always valued blood. Maybe that was before he changed? I shook those thoughts off trying to focus on the unknown. There were other vampires there as well, and that didn't make much sense to me.

I dropped the were and turned on my heel- - stopping only to to look up at Sookie's balcony once more before taking off in search of Godric.

_**`~S~`**_

Fastening the veil over my head, I set the habit on the towel rack trying to find enough courage to face Mother Superiror. Her thoughts were jumbled but I knew that no good would come of her coming to my room. Patting the habit one last time I tuned to leave. I'd have to make sure that it made its way in with the morning wash first thing tomorrow, or face punishment for that as well.

I pulled open the bathroom door calling for the vampire that I had now learned was Mr. Northman, but he was nowhere insight. A very curious Mother Superior stood in my room instead.

"Mr. Northman," she repeated in question. "Is there someone else her with you child?"

I couldn't believe she was in my room already. She eyed be carefully before making her way to the balcony. I hoped that he was no where near my cell, and gave a sigh of relief when she turned up with nothing.

"Good evening Mother Superior," I kept the momentum going not wanting to keep things too tense. She was already a strict disciplinarian and any sign of weakness would provide her with the perfect opportunity to exploit on it. "I was not expecting you so late."

She let her eyes rest on me for a moment before they returned to scrutinizing the area for anything out of place. "It is past final prayers and you are still up, what have you been doing?"

"I could not sleep," which was true, "and I have been- -"

"Oh," she interrupted . "Insomnia is it? That is how you will explain your actions?"

It was clear now that she was really here to discuss my absence. I looked down at the floor in defeat. Not attending dinner was wrong, and I deserved whatever censure she had for me.

"I have missed the past two suppers and I apologize Mother Deborah."

_Apologies will not work with me child. You might have Godric fooled but I see you for what you are- - and what you are is a filthy heathen that does not deserve to be here._ As usual, her thoughts were coming in loud and clear and they were not helping at the moment. I was trying to be sincere and I did not want to lie to her.

I had a great deal for respect for this woman, and over the past five years she was able turn this convent into a well functioning facility. I admired her courage and tenacity. . . _but she despised me._ Every time she saw me with Father Godric her thoughts were as horrid as her icy gaze.

_Oh dear, _perhaps it was devilish to think ill of someone. I looked up at her and she was looking at me still with the most penetratingly terrifying blue eyes. I looked down again.

"I'm afraid, I haven't been myself lately. I was thinking about somethings and lost tract of time. I assure you it will not happen again.."

She raised a brow to me. " Perhaps you feel you are above rules and regulation?"

"No ma'am," I denied. "I was- -" the words were torn from my mouth by a hard backhanded smack.

I don't know why I was surprised, this happened often. Just not to me. . ._ until now. _My hand went to my cheek and I could taste my own blood from my mouth. I looked up at her and could see the hate and contempt run as deep as her hateful stare.

"You absolutely do not have any respect for the order of this convent," she said gripping my arm and pulling me toward her all while flashes of a dark room swarmed around in my mind. "And what's worse," her voiced pitched louder, "you leave it so it is** I **who must seek **you** out for explanation- - as if you do not have anything to be held accountable for."

I couldn't resist the tears any longer, as they fell freely from my eyes and down my cheek. "Please Mother Superior," I begged. "I-I can admit- -I know that I am wrong- - Please forgive me." My heart was beating so fast I thought it might give up on me..  
She shoved me at the wall and I went crashing into it before I fell to the floor. There was a burning pain at my back near my shoulder blades.

"I am not Father Godric," she said grabbing at my veil and hair to pull my face back. "He may have built this place but I take charge over you." She had me at my feet and was pulling me out of the door.

"Where are you taking me," I asked. Deep down I knew where we were headed. I could see it in the minds of other sisters. She was going to do the same things to me that she did to them.

"You must learn to follow orders, and severe punishment is the only way."  
In her mind I saw exactly what she had planned for me, and it was in that dark room.

A silence came over me as I let her pull me off to agony and defeat. .

_**~x~**_

My gown was over in the corner and I was facing the brick wall of the convent's basement. Besides my underwear, I was naked.  
"Put your hand up on the wall," she demanded and I followed her orders.

I heard the object whip in the air before it came in contact with my back. The pain was not instant and i think it was from the shock of it all. _Oh _but when I did finally feel the smack, my knees buckled and a gut wrenching scream tore from me as the burning sensation from my shoulder blades became sharper.

She forced me to stand up right and wedge her foot between mines to spread them out. I had to endure that torture and it was beyond anything I could describe. What's worse is that the lashings although unbearable, did not hurt as much at the heat I felt right after. I fell to the ground, no longer able to keep myself up. Everywhere on my body pulsed with pain. The tears fell freely as the grip on my emotions came loose. I could see her raise her hand once more to give one final lashing and I raised my hand bracing myself for the hit. .. _but it never came. _

I looked over at her only to find that she stood there frozen in the hitting stance. My hand was was practically vibrating with a cool sensation. Using all of my energy I tried to back away from her.

Mother Superior came to life again and looked more then out of place. She looked around the basement and then back at me. I could see the look in her eyes again as she regained her purpose and brought the whip up into the air.

In a knee jerk reaction both of my hands shot out in front of me and that cools sensation became even colder as a bright light shot out of my hand illuminating the entire basement with a bright haze. It hit Mother Superior and she went catapulting to opposite wall. After she made contact, her body fell to ground with a thud.

_What was going on?_ I looked to my hands again and they appeared normal except for the prickly feeling that came and went. A dark cloud came swirling around me and I was losing grip of my darkness grew wider and soon it had taken over completely. I was out like a light.

_**`~E~`**_

I followed Godric's scent which led me to two massive double doors at the end of a narrow hall. Pushing my way through, I and found Godric looking over some paperwork. When he saw me standing before him, he set the papers down and sat back in his chair. His expression suggested that he was expecting me.

"Brother Eric," he greeted me.

"I wasn't aware you had weres in your charge," I began. He may not have been a vampire but he was still my maker and there was a lot of respect between us.

"The groundsmen," he said standing to his feet. He grabbed the files and walked over to a filing cabinet. "They usually patrol the grounds at night. What about them?"

"My drainers had werewolves with them."

He looked over his shoulder at me before setting the papers back in their proper place. "And you think Brother Alcide had something to do with it," he asked turning to me.

"I know that filthy animal had something to do it," I knew even before the tiger admitted it to me.

He only nodded before returning back to his seat. His careless and vague responses only served to further confuse and anger me. I did not want to suspect wrong of him, but he offered me no other out. A lot had changed in a quarter century and it appeared that loyalty was a thing of the past.

"What about the blood," I asked him.

This got his attention- -at least I think it did.

He shot a look towards the left and I could see it in his eyes- - that look that you get when you feel someone with your blood is in danger. I'd seen many makers and their prodigies get that same look in their eyes. I could see that he was ready to go.

"We will continue with this conversation some other time- -,"

I kicked at the closest thing I could find which was the chair in front of me. "We will talk about this now!"I was never one to let my emotions rule me but Godric was being passive about my situation. I was practically accusing him of draining my blood and he was ready to let me go on thinking this just so he could go to his bonded.

"I know how this must appear to you Eric and. . .,"  
When he didn't continue I could see that his demeanor changed completely. It was like the old Godric had returned.  
"What is it?"

"I knew you were being drained, and - -Yes Brother Alcide and Brother Quinn were there, but right now there are more important things to deal with."

He was gone before I could say anything. I felt out of place and useless. I was left in the dark and I hated to be in the dark. Something big was happening here I could feel it.

I could still pick up in Godric's trail but another scent came flooding through the halls and it was like my mindset changed. I went anger to blood lust in one instant. I followed the scent to yet another small hallway pass the chapel. There was a door left ajar and I went through it..  
Godric was there at the middle of steps looking down at something that I sense was making him feel. . . unpleasant.

I went and joined him at the middle of the steps to get a better view of what hand him change moods. What I saw there laid all my inquiries to rest. Sookie was at the opposite side of the dark and dank basement in a vulnerable positions. She was naked and on the ground looking at her hand with a frozen figure standing before her with a whipping belt in hand. Godric and I both looked to one another and he seemed knowing like this did not surprise him.

I looked over at the young sister again and was inspecting her hand with great interest. She backed away from the frozen figure and her pain was obvious. The figure unfroze and looked around the room. She seemed disorientated for a while, then she looked over at Sookie and it was like everything fell into place. She raised her hand yet again. I wanted to take off an stop her but Godric held his hand out in front of me.

Before I could protest a bright light filled the basement and the the older woman's body went launching to the wall where we stood. She fell to the ground unmoving.  
The sister had both of her hands out in front of her and when she saw this she looked at her hands yet again this time with fear and trepidation. Her body moved on it's own accord and just as sudden she fell forward.

Godric looked to me.

"Watch her," he said pointing to the older now unconscious woman. "You must glamor her if she awakens."

Another wave of that illustrious scent came permeating towards us and I felt the savage arise within me.  
What was that glorious scent? It was coming from her! It was her blood **and I wanted it!**

"Eric!" Godric stopped me. "You must control your self. If you let lose of your control I cannot say that I will be strong enough to stop you. Remember she is the one who saved you. Hold on to that."

Some tension was released but my fangs did not return. I watch as Godric made his way to the end of the stair case, before following behind him.

**_`~S~`_**

The dark cloud lifted and I was back in the basement. It felt like I was in a waking nightmare, but then I saw that Mother Superior was still across the room, with Eric Northman at her side. He stood over her body but his eyes were fixed on me. Father Godric was over at end of the staircase looking to me cautiously.

_This was ten times worse then a nightmare_, I thought as I closed my eyes in shame. My night gown was right beside and I reached over to retrieve it so that I might cover my nakedness but it was as if every muscle in my body strained in protest. I felt a wave of pity wash over me.

"Little one," he called walking over before kneeling down in front of me. I could see the vampire kneeling down to Mother Superior's lifeless body.

"Is she dead," I asked him. I looked up to Father Godric. "I didn't mean to- - she came at me a-and I - -I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do it," I cried falling into Father Godric's embrace.

"I'm sure it was just an accident," he said pulling back to look into my eyes. He smiled at me and then his eyes traveled down to my lips. I saw his eyebrows lift making his features appear sad. Then his hand rested on my jaw as he gently brought my cheek into full view.

"She slapped you," he stated rather then asked.

I did not make any indication as to what happened but I felt compassion and understanding. I did not want to make thing worse, so I looked down at my hands.

"You are in great pain my child," he said reaching over to the gown. "I am going to dress you now, it will be painful but only for a second."  
I nodded and prepared myself mentally. It hurt but Father Godric made it as painless as possible.

After a brief pause he stood to his feet and went over to the vampire who stood to full height. My eyes went to Mother Superior again. I still couldn't believe that it was I who did that to her.

"Will you be able to control your self," he asked him.

I didn't hear the vampire's reply.

"You must bring her to her cell," Father Godric outlined. "Be careful of her back. Set her on the bed and I will be up shortly."

"And what about the woman?"

Father Godric sighed. "I will take of her. You just be sure to take her to her room."

The vampire came over to me and knelt down just as Father Godric did before. His eyes grazed over my body as his hand smoothed my hair back.

"You seem to have quite the affinity for trouble."

It was silly but his joking what just what I needed and it made me smile. "Well you started it," I replied in good faith.

The corner of his lip went up in a smirk before he lowered himself some more. "Put your arms around my neck and hold on tight."

I did as he said and snaked my arms around his neck. His back felt strong and tense under my hands, I brought arms together in a tight circle. His yes were locked on mines as his hands went to my waist before smoothing down to my bottom.

My heart ached and this yearning feeling pulsed between my thighs. I felt his palms grip at my bottom as he lifted me me up from the ground. My legs wrapped around his waist in response and I think I heard him growl.

I set my head in the crook between his neck and shoulders and my lips at his neck. "Thank you," I whispered and felt my lips brush against his neck. Something rumbled at his gut and then a foreign hardness push up at my center with an unrelenting pressure.

He turned and walked pass Father Godric who had an apprehensive brow raised to him.

"Behave yourself," he said to. . . well I didn't know if was talking to me or Mr. Northman._ But why would anyone need to behave at a time like this?_ Father Godric grabbed hold of my hand and squeezed as we passe him.

"Don't I always," the vampire replied coyly as we began our trail up the steps.

I could see Father Godric looking to me with worry in his eyes. I gave a weak smile and he returned the gesture before turning to Mother Superior's lifeless body.

* * *

**An: well I got that out of the way... you guy probably thought Sookie was going to get a little slap on the wrist... well sorry to inform you it just ain't that kind of party. **

**I must give A GREAT BIT THANK TO _BRUJA6110 _THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR YOUR HELP. I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HOW WE WOW THEM ALL. IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU THIS STORY WOULD JUST BE ORDINARY. THANKS FOR HELPING ME DISCOVER THE ESSENCE OF THIS STORY.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: in this chapter starts in Godric's POV of that first night. I thank DESTINY for this... (yeah you know who you are. . .*hugs and kisses*) this story is taking shape and it's really due to her. So muchos gracias.**

**onto the first night.**

**oh and there is a link at the bottom if you all wanna see what the forrest around the convent look like. (just remember to add an an actual dot . (like so) where the (dot) are.**

* * *

_That First Night_

_**~`G`~**_

_*{ I could feel her through our bond and I knew then that she was content. I felt a strong veneration from her earlier and this made my heart flutter. She always thought so highly of me and our bond was stronger then ever. With most vampires and their prodigy the bond is strong, but with humans, it was a bit different. Humans are such emotional creatures. They felt more and with Sookie everyday was like a roller coaster of emotions since her infancy and even now. At times feeling her emotions was a blessing. . . and also a curse. I often found myself doubting the fact that she was ever fully human at all. She was too angelic, and combined with the odd things that happened around her, it was clear that she was anything but natural._

_There was a full moon out tonight and for Sookie to let it go to waste was simply out of character. From my office I could see it, the moon shining out there beckoning for glory and worship. My eyes rested at the ground and found a black wolf flitting across the grass._

_Brother Alcide was coming back from his nightly patrol and this put my nerves at ease. I was glad to see that there was at least some level of mutual respect between my kind and his. Over my life time I committed many heinous crimes and they have all lead me here to this very place . . and to her._  
_I looked down at the tattered piece of paper I found attached to that precious baby girl so long ago and folded it back up before returning it to the top drawer of my desk. As I took a seat behind the desk, an ominous feeling came over me. My spine shivered with a feeling long lost, making my senses go on full alert. Before I could process it, a knock came at my door. It was Brother Quinn, so I told him to enter._

_John Quinn was well known among the supernatural community. They treated him with respect and he did the same, always a man of his word. When he arrived here I didn't know what to think of him at first. His mother had been captured and his sister was nowhere to be found so he came to me in search of peace. I told him that he could stay on as a groundsmen, helping patrol the surrounding forest and he has been with me ever since. That's three years now._

_"We've got company Father," was the first thing he said when he entered._

_"What can you gather from them?"_

_"Two vampires and a gang of werewolves. They got a vampire hostage and they're draining him. Herveaux went to check on Sister Sookie and when he sniffed them out. He told me, so I came to to tell you."_

_"Where is he now?"_

_"He went to check out their camp and should be back here any second now."_  
_I reached out to Sookie and felt relieved when I felt her content that, that meant she was safe. That also meant that Eric was near and he very well may be the vampire they are draining._

_"You must go and keep watch of them. If what you say is true then we have a serious problem on our hands. Gather as much information as you can."_

_He was gone when I finished. Loyalty was an admirable quality in anyone, and I could respect it in all species._  
_I needed to get Eric safe, and the vampires I would have to deal with some other time._  
_Alcide came in though the office door just then with a few bags of blood in his hand._

_"They're gone," he said breathlessly, "this is all that was left of them." He set the blood on my desk. I could smell it was Eric's blood and I couldn't quite make sense of it._

_"What do you mean gone?"_

_"When I first sniffed them out they were all discussing something over him and the other wolves."_

_"Did they sense you," I asked._

_He shook his head. "No, they were too amped up on vampire blood to even notice I was there."_

_This was odd indeed, vampires and wolves did not often run together and a wolf with vampire blood was quite a challenge. But why would they drain a vampire as powerful and Eric and leave the blood behind._

_"That ain't the end of it boss," he continued. "This bright light went off in the sky and they all took off by the time the light went out, everyone was gone. The wolves, the vampires- - all of them even the one they were draining."_

_They took Eric, I tried to reach out to him but he was gone. I couldn't know if he was really gone because my body had changed considerably over the years. I had never needed to drop fang, take off, or glamor for quite some time now, so maybe our connections suffered from it._

_"I sent Brother Quinn out to check on you."_

_"Yeah I met up with him a while ago. He said he'd do a round about the woods. I told him to keep an eye out for Sister Sookie."_

_Quinn came running back into the office and dropped some more packs of blood on the desk with the others._

_"There was no sign of them. But I did find the vampire," he said. "She is with him right now. She found him and he is out of it."_

_I knew Sookie well and if she found him she would mostly likely bring him here. If Eric was weakened by silver then there was no way he could hurt her._  
_"You two wait for her, you will greet her when she arrives. You must bring him to the spare room."_  
_They did as they were told and I gathered up the blood. }*_

_~`E`~_

I carried a sleeping Sookie up to her cell and set her down to rest. The feel of her arms when they were wrapped around my neck, her legs griping my waist, the feel of her lips and breath on my neck were all stirring something odd in me.

_I wanted to kiss her, rub myself all over her, fuck her and drain her!_ Godric told me to behave, but the smell of her and her blood was making it hard to just think of putting her to bed rather than taking her in it.

Even asleep she wasn't making it easy on me.

I had never wanted something or someone so badly in my existence, and frankly it worried me.

A few minutes had gone by when Godric returned with some things. When he was sure she was asleep he told me what happened that first night and I quickly learned that I was wrong to accuse him of betrayal. Godric had only ever been loyal to me and I was quick to write him off. He must have picked up on my inner chastisement because I felt his hand come to rest on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it," he pacified me. "You were not wrong to think ill of me. I have been away for long and my present situation is not something to take lightly."

We were looking down on to her sleeping form. She was on her stomach and the back of her gown had patches of blood seeping through, from the beating she had received.

"Will she be okay on her own," I asked him.  
He leaned back on the dresser and slightly smiled. "Would you be surprised if I told you I didn't know?"

I was yearning to taste her blood, and after what I witnessed tonight, my beast that is normally dormant inside of me, was now ripping and scratching to be free. Clawing at me to claim her, to heal her, to kill the being that hurt her and to fix what I felt should be mine.

I have never felt the need to claim or heal someone with such force, it was as if my own existence depended on this tiny little human. Maybe healing her would be enough to satisfy my curiosity on these strange needs. Surely that would to put them to rest, but I would not go against Godric's orders.

"Yes that would surprise me, because that would suggest that you don't know what she is." I looked at Godric to see him staring at her with the oddest look. It was not the kind of look a lover gives his love, but rather that of a father watching his child.

He finally looked at me with apprehension. "Oh I have my theories," he said folding his arms over his chest. "But it's all speculation, nothing proven."

I could sense motion coming from her and Godric was at her side with vampire speed I no longer thought he possessed. Taking her hand in his, he listened on as she mumbled something that sounded a lot like. . . "Father, brother, son."

Godric's happiness came racing through our bond, and I watched him tenderly move her golden hair away from her face before replying back, "Mother, sister, daughter."

To say I was stunned would be stating the obvious, but with this exchange of sentiments came the revelation that what Godric felt for Sookie was deep and all consuming. What Godric felt for her was not what would be normal for one to feel towards their bonded. . . it was that of a father instead of a lover. He loved her as his child, as he loved me as his child.

"Is she telepathic," I stated in the most obvious tone.

He hesitated before nodding. "And other things. After two thousand years, I still cannot quite put my finger on it."  
He let lose of her hand and turned to me. "Why am I sensing that you are troubled?"

I stared back at Godric and looked away from him to her. "I feel a pull towards her that is unexplained," I admitted. "It is... annoying!."

I could practically hear the smile in his voice when he said, "things happen for a reason Eric. Maybe this pull you are feeling is one that is meant to be felt. God works in mysterious way I 'm learning. "

Coming from the vampire priest to a being that should be a fable.

"How did she get here," I curiously asked Godric. This was something that I wondered earlier as I watched her standing in nothing but a towel on her balcony. "Well, no offense Godric, but a convent is the last place I would expect to see someone who's as full of life as she."

I caught him smiling again as his gaze turned distant. I cannot say that I remember ever seeing Godric as content as he was now.

"I had been here nearly five years when she came," Godric started. "I was still fully a vampire then, so I had just rose from ground when a knock came at the door," he shrugged his shoulders a bit.

"You can imagine my concern, since this place was built in the middle of the forest and I had not made contact with anyone yet. When I answered the knocking door, the only thing there was a bundle that looked like towels and linens that reeked of blood that was left on the step. I leaned down to pick up the bloody parcel when all of a sudden it started moving. I unwrapped the linens to find a newborn baby girl that was hidden inside of it along with a note between the layers."

"My first thought was that this was a mistake and someone brought their child here thinking that it was a functioning convent, but when I went to smell the child and linens so I could track those that left her, I was once again shocked to find that the only thing it smelled of was the baby," a he chuckled.

"It was as if the child manifested out of thin air. She could not have been more than a few hours old at most. I did not know what to do with this child, even as a human I was a warrior so my woman took care of my children," I could see his expression turn reminiscent.

_"She smelled unusually good. Better than normal babies do. I took the note and began to read the letter thinking hopefully it would give a hint as to where this child was supposed to go to, but surprisingly it was addressed "Vampire", and inside it said "Roman, this child is now left in your care. You are now her guardian and are to keep her safe. She has been named Sookie and is very special with a very special destiny. You will know what to do with her when the time comes. Be warned, there are those that will attempt to take her so guard her with your life, I promise in time you will know she is well worth it." I was in deed awed. I, a vampire, am now a guardian to a newborn child, it was as if God himself was intervening for me as I was tiring of my existence. When I finally looked at her, I saw blue eyes that pulled me closer into her. It was a pull that a vampire maker feels towards his child. A pull that was unexplainable, all I knew was at that moment I felt unconditional love, loyalty, and reverence. I held her and I knew she belonged to me the way a child belongs with its father."_

He looked at me finally. "She has been with me since that day. I have raised and loved her as only a father can."

I watched Godric as he was telling me this tale. This some how bothered me more than it should have, but when he said that, I felt a part of me burn. I was unaware if it was because now my father... my maker is father to someone else or if it was because I was listening to him speak with such love about this woman that lay in the bed in front of me.

Either way, Godric must have felt it because he looked at me with the most loving expression I have seen on his face in centuries.  
He placed his hand on my face and I stared back at the mature man before me.. "Eric my child, she to me is your sister... She is to me, my mother... my sister... my daughter... in the same way you are my father... my brother... my son. The love I have, I have for both of my children."

With these words, that burn that I felt in my chest disappeared, and for the first time in a very long time, I fully felt the bond I shared with my maker open completely and in it was nothing other than pure love.

I looked over to her. She looked peaceful. Every now and then she would tussle in her sleep and she picked that exact moment to mumble in her sleep a very distinct... "I love you too".

Godric was now looking at me with a knowing expression. "She will not heal in time for tomorrow," he said pulling out some scissors. I watched as he cut along the back of her gown to reveal her bruised and bloodied back. "Use your coagulant to heal her cuts" he told me.

To hear Godric telling me to heal her was unexpected. I looked at him to see if he was serious, only finding him looking at me with a smile on his face. "Are you sure you want me to do this", I asked him.

He looked to me expectantly. "Eric, you said you feel a pull towards her correct," I could only nod at him. "Well I have come to realize that pull is there for a reason. My pull towards her was one of a father to a child. It, not the bond she and I share, guided me in the daily caring of - - first an infant, then a child, to now an adult female. It showed me what I needed to do for her.

Granted at times it was very confusing, but if I listened to my instincts along with that pull, it told me what needed to be done. It is almost no different from a pull that a maker has for his progeny to guide them, to know what the progeny needs. All you have to do is listen to it. Am I correct in assuming from the feelings I am getting from our bond, that the pull you have for her is very different in nature than my own?"  
Staring at him, I was asking myself that same question.  
What was that pull that kept nagging at me, making me want to seek her out and be with her, - - rub myself all over her, mark her, claim her as mine, and want to make the pain that caused her to bleed to go away?

He lifted his eyes to the sleeping woman in the bed and said, "Eric, what is that pull towards her currently telling you to do?".  
There was a resounding reply echoing in my brain and I repeated aloud to Godric. "To heal her."

Godric nodded at me, lifting his eyebrow almost to his hairline and said "then do as I said and use your coagulant to heal her cuts."

_Was it actually that easy?_

I moved the chair to the side of her bed and sat down. As I leaned down and opened my mouth to start licking the wounds I heard a very distinguishable and dangerous growl that I haven't heard in almost a millennium.

Knowing the growl came from my beloved maker, I looked up at him to see him with his fangs fully extracted, watching me... I was almost shocked to see that he still had fangs. But the realization of the meaning behind that growl was a very distinct order for me to obey... and to behave.  
It was the growl of a protective maker warning another about injuring his young.

That unspoken order behind the growl traveled down my spine, and it got me to wondering just what was it about this girls' blood that could make him so openly protective._ I was only healing her cuts._

I nodded to him in understanding and once again lowered my head to lick the wounds.

As soon as my tongue tasted the first drop of her blood, all I could do was close my eyes at the wonder of it. It was as if a thousand fireworks went of behind my eyelids shooting straight to my brain.

_This woman was very far from being human at all._

Godric was right in saying that he didn't know what she was. I think the only thing human about this woman was her appearance. After tasting her, I knew that there was not a being, living or dead, that tasted like it.

_It was indescribable!_

She made every drop of blood that I had in over 1,000 years taste like ash and dirt.

**_OH HOLY FREYA!_**

She was ambrosia for the gods. Each lick of my tongue on her bloodied cuts made every cell in my long dead body feel electrified for the first time in my undead existence. My sweat pants became strained in my state of arousal. I could live the rest of my existence feasting only on her blood and her body without the taste or touch of another.

Shocked by my thoughts I realized I wanted her to be mine.

Completely stunned by her taste, I could only look upon Godric's face in question. "How can you live so close for so many years to something that tastes this good and not want to drain her? She is something I have never tasted before."

Still showing his fangs he replied, "It was difficult at first. I had to make use of my 2,000 years of control. Then after a while, it became easier as the love I had for her over rode the blood lust that was urging to come forward."

I looked at the back again and thought about the great deal of effort he had to put in to keep from killing.

"I am not saying it was easy to over come, " he admitted. "But with each scraped knee or scratch she would get, some how being around it became easier."

I heard him laugh. "Her first years as a toddling child it seemed as if my fangs were always out because of the smell of it and her." Godric looked almost nostalgic as he was remembering this woman in front of me as a baby. "I can not tell you how many nannies from the city I had to glamor because I would wake from my death sleep with my fangs out because the smell in the cell."

"Luckily over the years I became immune to the smell. It has been so many years since I last extracted my fangs that she even forgot that I had them, and doesn't even know that I am a vampire. I might have a heart that beats and age now, but I am after all still vampire. Besides, in the current physical state I am in now, I never crave blood anymore anyway."

Suddenly, I froze my actions as a thought dawned on me. Was it her blood that caused his heart to begin to beat, his skin to become warm, and his make his lungs feel the need to breathe?

"Godric, do you think that it was tasting her blood that caused your heart to start beating and your body to come back to life?" I asked.

"No my child," he shook his head in denial. " I do not believe that. If it were actually so, would I actually be so cruel that I would deceive you into a physical state of being that you would not want by offering her blood to you?" He had a point there.

"My physical state changed long after I first tasted her. I like to believe that my current state was a gift, given to me in order to watch, provide, and protect her better. As I told you before, I did not wish for my body to be this way, it just - -came to be and I am thankful daily for it."

I was looking at Godric, but my mind was working in over drive trying to think if I had ever heard or read a case of a vampire's body coming back to life. In all my years, it was something I was completely positive that has never happened before.

Godric came by my side. "Having a child," he continued his explanation. ". . . and watching her grow, crawl, take her first steps, listening to her first words rather than a report of the word said earlier in the day, playing with her in the sun, and reading to her under a tree in the middle of the day are all experiences that would not have happened if my body never went through the change it did." He took her hand into his and brought it to his lips. " I am content with the changes and finally at peace."

After listening to him I thought of all the things that fell into place now. "How... what do you think happened," I asked him.

Godric shrugged his shoulders. "I can no sooner tell you how it happened than I could tell you why the sky is blue and not another color," he said setting her hand back. "All I know is I laid down for my death sleep, then woke in the middle of the day with a pain in my chest. At first I was worried that the pain came from Sookie, but I found her sleeping in her crib. After of few minutes, I realized the pain I felt was coming from me. My heart had started pumping and the need to inhale air into my lungs was necessary rather than optional. I laid back down for the sun to pull me back under, but nothing happened. I laid in bed staring at my ceiling, waiting for the bleeds to come. When the sun finally went down I realized that not only had I stayed awake during the day, but my skin was now warm, my heart was beating and I was breathing in air. In my eyes it was truly a miracle and God was once again intervening."

"Shortly after, I realized that I no longer slept a death sleep but slept at will." I watched as he made his way to the dresser and pour a liquid into one of the cups he'd brought. " I could go out in the sun. It was... simply amazing."

I mulled over what Godric had said as he set the cup down by her bed.  
I looked down ruefully to find that I had lapped up most of the blood from her wounds.  
Although no longer bleeding, she would  
still be in pain from the bruises and the scabs from the healed cuts, so I started to roll her over, lifted my wrist to bite into it when Godric quickly grabbed my wrist and stopped me.  
I could see the alarm in his eyes. "What are you doing," he demanded his look turning predatory.

"I must heal her," I replied gawking back at him. " So I was going to give her my blood. Does your blood work anymore?"

He raised a brow to me. "Surprisingly enough yes it does."

I just stared at him, watching what ever thoughts he had, showing on his face.  
I could feel his inner debate through our bond, and I knew that part of him was not willing to share.

"Master," I said after noticing his look turn hesitant. ". . . It is not only a pull I feel but a compulsion. A compulsion that tells me that I need to be with her, to heal her, to protect her." There was no other being in existence, besides my own prodigy, that I would willing give my blood to and he knew this.

I could see that his expression turned to resignation and he let loose of my wrist. "Eric, the blood is sacred," Godric reminded me. "Are you sure? There is no going back once you do this".

I looked to her and in my mind I could see those beautiful blue orbs that looked at me in the room after I woke, the woman standing, worshiping the night air and wind in a towel on her balcony, and finally, the sound of my little Valkyrie, praying- -begging for my life to be spared.  
Turing my gaze to Godric I said, "yes, Master, I am positive. I have to do this". _And hopefully with the dreams, she will want me as much as I want her._

Godric nodded his head in his approval as he watched me take her in my arms and gently rolled her so I could get the blood in her mouth.

My fangs descended as I took my wrist in my mouth and bit. Quickly moving it to her mouth hoping that she would swallow by herself being I couldn't massage her throat with my other hand at her back.  
Luckily she started swallowing on her own like a babe with a bottle. I couldn't suppress the groan that escaped my lips at the feeling of her sucking my blood. I tried to hold back my urges to rub all over her because I could feel Godric's penetrating eyes on me, watching every move I made.

"Eric," his voice was bold authority. " You are aware that she is an innocent, correct?"

With my arousal painfully pulsing, I just nodded my answer.

"Very well then, I will say that I am aware that she does not belong here, and has not yet said her vows, however, I will not deny her freedom if she wishes it. If she wishes to stay and take vows, I will gladly keep my daughter by my side, however, if you are feeling the compulsion you say you are, I need to remind you that she is not like other women you are accustomed to. You will have to be gentle with her and patient. In the end, which ever decision she makes, I will stand by. Whether it be moving on with you as her mate and companion or staying here with me and taking her vows. Am I understood?"

I nodded to show him that I did.

I was all to aware of her innocence, it filled my senses every time I was around her. Her actions screamed it. She was as skittish as an unbroken filly, and it made things all the more exciting.  
Still holding her in my arms, I watched the bruises and cuts disappear. Godric walked over to her dresser and got out a night gown, a white one this time, and put it on her so quickly that I barely caught a glimpse of her full breasts.

My arousal flourished once again but Godric would have none of that.

"Let her rest," he said firmly. "There is still more work to be done."

_Yes! Finally we got to more pressing matters._ This Mother Superior had to be dealt with. Just the thought of her beating on MY Sookie enraged me!  
I wondered if Godric would let me drain her as punishment? My fangs came down again with a sharp click.

"Absolutely not Eric" he looked at me and said. "I feel the urge for vengeance burning inside you. Although her crime was serious, I will not allow her draining . . .or murder. There are other punishments that must be dealt."

Stunned, I looked at him and wondered when did he stop being fun? This is the same woman who beat his youngest child to a bloodied pulp and he refuses to let me drain her? That is a blood offense and I growled in protest. Even his priesthood- - or whatever - -should not stand for such behavior.  
For a short time, he looked at me with a look that reminded me of the vampire he used to be.

"Eric," he said. "Retract...your...fangs..." He meant what he said and I could feel his seriousness through the bond.

Once my fangs were settled back in my mouth, he said, "very good, now come with me and we will deal with her together".

* * *

**THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEWS AN SUBSCRIPTIONS. . . PLEASE REVIEW AND CHECK OUT THE LINK**

**http:/sarahbowling(dot)files(dot)wordpress(dot)com/2008/11/forrest(dot)jpg **

here's a visual of this infamous Forrest surrounding the Convent. Just a little visual to help you all imagine the scene better.


	7. Chapter 7

**Get comfy and sit tight PRETTY PLEASE! PRETTY PLEASE. . . this is a long one, and very very different. Please read and review! thank you all**

* * *

_Cue Dream Sequences_

**_~`E`~_**

While heading back down to the basement, I could see that the woman they called Mother Superior was still down there. Her eyes were still hazed over as she was standing in the corner staring out at nothing in particular. It was nice to see that even with his physical changes, Godric's glamour was still up to par. We went down the steps and I pulled Godric off to the side.

"What are we going to do to her," I asked him, glancing over my shoulder at her. I was itching to dish out some real punishment but Godric wanted to do it his way.

"I have glamoured her into staying down here while we tended to Sookie but it appears that it will be sunrise soon and you must rest for the day. We will just have to deal with her this evening."_  
But she is here now!_ I thought to myself.

"Why can't we deal with her right now," I asked, walking up to the vile woman.

"Eric," he reprimanded me. "There is another way and you are not thinking rationally."

"Well rationality went out the window when that bitch put her hands on Sookie," I argued.

"Watch you language Eric," he warned. I rolled my eyes at his comment. "I am all too aware of what she has done to Sookie," he argued sadly. "I felt every lash as if it were my own, but I have learned that there are other ways to go about handling things with humans."  
When someone hurts those that I love, there is no other way to deal with things._ Wait... What?... love?..._  
_What the hell Northman? Where did that come from?_

"Lest you forget since the Great Reveal it is expected that we deal with humans in a different way."

"Like how," I spat out at him defiantly. I knew that there was some level of immaturity about my tone but I wanted to make this woman bleed the way she made Sookie bleed.

"My child," he tried to reason with me as he made his way to my side. "There are both a time and place for things, and right now with the sun rising, it is neither. I will glamour her into sleeping until dusk, giving orders that Sookie is not to be disturbed, then we will deal with Mother Superior's actions together." I think he was giving me time, hoping that I would not be as angry when I rose for the evening._  
He was wrong._  
But I knew that stern look on his face. It was the same look that told me that there would be no further discussions. Though he might look different, he was still my maker, and his word is law.

"Don't you at least want to know why she did it," I asked hoping some satisfaction would come of this.

"Of course I do," he answered me. "Do you think I enjoy feeling either of my children in pain?" I turned my gaze back to the woman and made my way directly in front of her with Godric close by. Now that she was facing us we began the double team questioning that we'd perfected so long ago.

"Why did you come down here, " I asked the first thing that came to mind, as I was too eager to get things underway.

Her hazy eyes stared back at me. "Sister Sookie needed to be punished."

"Punished how," Godric's asked, his inquisitive tone laced with a hard edge.

"I was going to beat her till she couldn't stand," she replied staring into Godric's eyes. "I was going to show her that she is not privy to any special treatment just because she has squirmed her way into Father Godric's bed." I wanted to look to see Godric's expression upon hearing this witch accuse his child of warming his bed but I had to focus.

I waited for her eyes to meet mine. "You do not particularly like Sookie do you," the answer to this was obvious but I wanted to hear her reasoning. I have only been around Sookie a short time and I couldn't imagine someone hating her.

"No," she replied confirming my assumption.

"Why," I followed up. "What has she done to you?"

"I think she is a heathen and doesn't truly belong here . . .," she admitted pausing for a moment. "It is my fondest wish to rid her of this place."

"And Father Godric," I inquired. "Is it your wish to have him gone as well?" Maybe if Godric knew this woman's true intentions he would fire her. . . or at least let me rip her throat out.

"Father Godric is weak," she stated plainly, which got me fuming. "He may have built this place but without me here the nuns would be running amok and this convent would be nothing more then a house of heathenism and sin." She said this with an authority like she knew better then Godric what this place needed. "Besides, as a convent the rules and regulations of how it should be run is delegated by the head of the church. A mother superior is necessary as he would never discipline his own nuns. That is incompetency on his part." I felt Godric's hand come down hard my shoulder in as a warning to keep my emotions in check.

"Why do you choose a whip in your punishments," Godric asked not really phased by her derailment of his character.  
"Not always a whip," she stated, her gaze turning cruel as she smirked. "I reserve that for the women I cannot stand to be around and that should be gone. This way after they bleed enough times, they leave for fear of more beatings."

My curiosity kicked in then. "Just how many have you beaten since your time here."

She seemed to be deliberating for a moment. "It's hard to say. . .," she replied as her eyebrows furrowed in before they relaxed and she shrugged. "Too many to keep count." The sadistic smirk returned to her lips again.

"Eric that is enough," Godric's strained voice came from beside me. Our bond told me he was disgusted with what he just heard, while I on the other hand grew angrier and angrier by the second. Now I knew the intensity of resentment this woman harbored towards Sookie. It was almost painful to think of the things she had to put up with since this woman's arrival, the whole time Sookie must have been too frightened to tell Godric for fear of cruel retribution. It made sense now why Sookie was so eager to have me leave her cell, and why she closed herself off in embarrassment. I was sure that even if Godric did glamour the wretch to forget the events of the evening, this bitch would no doubt find a way to still harm Sookie. In my gatherings that made her an enemy.

"Can I drain her now," I requested as my fangs clicked down and my anger rose to an alarming level.

"She may be a disgrace to the church, but I will not allow her to be harmed. I have learned that divine justice will come along and she will answer for her actions."  
_Fuck Divine Justice! I wanted her dead._

"And what happens, the next time she beats someone, for example your youngest child, almost to death? Will you pray for divine intervention then, or will you save your child or the next person before the damage can be done?" I was pushing his nerves, it but this needed to be said. "You taught me that even though we are vampire, we do not hunt those too weak to be preyed upon. You never beat me as punishment the way she beats these women, and as a newborn vampire - - I would disobey you on purpose."

"Eric, as your maker. . . ENOUGH!" His voice was controlled and even tempered, but there was a raging feeling within him. Curbing to his command, my body froze and I couldn't open my mouth to argue with him.  
_Yeah. . . even with a heartbeat, his authority and will as my maker are still in tact._  
He sighed loudly. "I do not wish to command you my son," he admitted his voice returning to normal. "But we are both angry and it appears that we both have come to an impasse. Now we must calm down and come to a workable solution that does not include draining her . . .agreed?"

My fangs retracted. "Yes Master", I bit out. He knew I would obey with whatever he said, regardless of how much I wanted not to.

"Very good Eric," he said turning his and my attentions from the woman. "While you go make yourself comfortable before going to rest, I will glamour her to return to her cell and sleep for the rest of the morning. Tomorrow at dawn, she won't remember the events that passed this night, and that should give us enough time to properly deal with this matter."

Nodding, I turned to leave and went up the steps to the cell I currently called my room. _  
I can not believe he actually commanded me!_  
He has not commanded to me to do anything in centuries but he felt the need tonight! I feel like a chastised child being sent to bed by his father. I could only hope that he would at least consider giving into my request and let me have some fun with the bitch when I rose. Laying in this thing they call a bed, my thoughts wondered back to Sookie and what happened tonight. Godric thought he could protect her to some extent, but after the answers we glamoured out of that madwoman, it got me to worrying. . . something I hadn't done in ages. Sookie is so small and fragile and the sight of the whip marks across her back are still burned into my mind.

When my body got heavy, I knew that meant the sun was coming up the horizon. _  
What can I do that Godric can't to keep her safe?_

That was my last thought as I feel myself being pulled under to the dark abyss of death for the day.

_**~~~~S~~~~**_

I awoke in what I thought was the middle of the night and the first thing I felt was a yearning ache between my legs, in fact my entire body felt as though it were searching for something to relieve it's tension. Oddly enough the pain I felt in the basement had completely disappeared but this desire. . . it made my body feel as though it were in dire need of something, but I did not know what I was needing. I wiggled in the bed trying to get comfortable as the feeling just would not go away. But it seems that the more aware of it I was, the stronger the feeling became. I was pulsing down there, so I turned to my side and brought my legs up to my chest in an attempt to stop it.

I could see from behind the curtains that it was nearly dawn and soon I would have to wake and head off to morning prayer. But this ache was still there and it frustrated me beyond no end. I tried to think of the last time I'd felt this way and the closest thing, was when Mr. Northman took me into his arms.  
_Ah Mr. Northman,_ I felt a constriction in my chest at the thought of him and his tenderness.

He was so gentle in the way he handled me. Oddly enough I felt safe in his cool strong embrace and knew that nothing could hurt me there. I had read about what vampires were capable of from Father Godric's book and it seemed unbelievable that I could find such comfort from a dead man. . . _a vampire._  
I guess I fell asleep somewhere in between my thoughts and I had to admit that I missed his embrace. Thinking on how he was so careful with me and his gentleness, it reminded me of Father Godric in many ways.

When I was younger, I would go running, much too often, to him in the middle of the night from bad dreams. It must have frustrated him beyond no end, but he never let it show. He was always happy to see and comfort me, and then tell me how to chase the bad dreams away. He would take me up in his arms, carrying me around the convent as he did when I was a babe, comforting me.  
I had to giggle when I thought of those thrilling bedtime stories he would often tell me. They ranged from tales of brave roman soldiers, strong vikings, and evil pharaohs. Even stories of how he'd traveled the world on foot before becoming a priest, using nothing but the stars to guide him. There was one thing that he would always tell me that stuck, even till today. He would say that if I called, that brave Roman soldier and Viking warrior of his tales would come to me in my dreams, protect me, and help chase away all the nightmares.

I never really did tell him that I didn't need that soldier and viking, because the man I loved as my real father chased them all away from the moment he cuddled me in his arms. My eyelids were starting to get heavy and that's when I let my mind rest on the vampire again. I thought of his light caress and that constricting pain in my chest came back again. The last thoughts that fluttered around in my mind were the vision of the man that I thought could have been that viking, Mr. Northman. . . _Eric._

He coming to chase my nightmares away. I could feel my body get lighter as everything around me seemed to shift. I was so tired that by now I couldn't really distinguish my thoughts from my dreams. But suddenly I could see my brook right in front of me, and a mysterious man, Mr. Northman came walking towards me.

**_~~~~E~~~~_**

I looked around confused about where I was. Didn't I fall into my death sleep at the convent? I was sure that I went to rest in that unbearable contraption they called a bed. Looking around I tried to figure out how I ended up in a forest and started walking around until I saw Sookie standing by a brook. She was looking at me with interest as I walked up to her.

"Sookie, why are we out here," I asked. She didn't answer but looked off at the water instead and she appeared to be listening for something.

"What the hell is- -,"

"Shh. . .watch," she hushed me with a delicate finger to her lips. She focused on something that I could not see yet, but then she pointed towards an opening in the trees. Staring out at the opening, I tried listening for something. . . anything until I finally heard what sounded like a horse galloping. Once the horse came into view, surprised, I saw that Sookie was on it._ But how?. . ._ How could Sookie be riding on a horse and still at my side? The Sookie at my side looked up at me with a knowing smile. I brought my attention back to Sookie and the horse that was now at a full run; She would occasionally glance up to see the moon while lightly digging into the horse with her heels urging it to go faster. She was beautiful. . .almost celestial. She looked like she was glowing in the moon light and there was a serenity permeating around her - - like there was no other place in the world she would rather be. Confused about what I was seeing, I looked over to the Sookie standing by me.

"What is going on here," I asked her.

She smiled that sweet smile at me and replied, ". . .just watch."

_I must be dreaming._

_But how?_

_Vampires do not dream._

That is the only thing that would explain this craziness. Turning my attention back to the Sookie on the horse, I thought to myself about how she must have snuck out of the convent to ride the horse on the full moon. The way she rode with such skill and determination, that suggested that she had a destination in mind. And the way she used only the light of the full moon and stars to guide her, reminded me of a Viking shield maiden on her way home from war.

I looked on as she passed by us, coming to a rest by the brook where I first came upon Sookie in this bizarre alternate reality.  
With a final look up at the moon, she jumped off the horse and settled it around a nearby tree. Minutes after she merged herself in a deep meditative stupor that I could now tell was a prayer, I could hear an approaching sound from off in the distance. Not long after that, the horse started acting up, disturbing her prayer. A strong wind, much like that of the night I was drained, came out of no where. She gave a good fight against the tempest force but was knocked over from the strength of it.

When the wind stopped, she got herself off the ground and instantly grew alarmed at something. Finally getting over her fear, she looked towards the direction that caught her attention. I watched as she found and walked towards the horse that I was chained to. She fought at first to get the chains off of me, and then struggled to get my large frame on top of the horse, before finally taking me to safety.

The scene changed and what I saw there made me smile. We were in the cell where I first awoke and she was standing over me. I chuckled silently watching how embarrassed she was around me. She slammed her eyes shut tight when she had to lift my shirt or check along the waist of my pants. I have a feeling that I was the first man she'd seen anywhere close to naked. Chancing a glance at my dream Sookie, I was all the more pleased to see that even her dream self started blushing. Knowing that I was the first man that she got to see this way, started making my pants get tight. If I had anything to do with it, I will be the only man she would see close to naked. . ._ or just plain naked._ My dick twitched in my pants and I made a mental note of planning my next move whenever we I got back from this crazy dream land.

I watched in awe as she kept trying to save me. My little Valkyrie, doing the one thing I will never forget her doing. . . begging for my life.  
I saw Godric come in and heard their talk about vampires and watched him give her books to read for more information. I was actually surprised that he'd given her his own journal to read. Those were his own thoughts, I was never even allowed to read them.  
She actually stayed with me until I woke up. I suddenly felt an odd heavy pressure in my chest as I wondered if the beating she received last night was because of those days she refused to leave my side. I could not imagine that someone would think of me worth all that trouble. I guess Godric was right. . . she was different.

The scene shifted again; it seemed that each time it did, a missing piece would fill a gap in my memory. I saw myself and our first encounter unravel, and it was bizarre to watch the scene unfold. What made this even more peculiar, was the fact that I could feel what they, or should I say we, were feeling.  
I was reliving it again, only this time her fear and fascination came shining through. While pondering this pull, I felt yet another foreign pull coming from inside me. Looking back on the scene I watched as she stared into my eyes, placing her hands on my cheeks. At the time I could not figure out what she was doing, but after what I'd learned earlier, I guessed that she was trying to read my mind.

"How did you feel then," I asked facing the Sookie at my side.

Her expression softened. "I found you strange and perplexing." She looked to me now searching my eyes for some answers. "Even now I still find you . . . interesting."

The scenes changed again and this time, that wench they called Mother Superior smacked my Sookie before dragging her down to that basement by her hair. Helplessly, I looked on wanting to tear her Superior head from her neck, as Sookie was beaten till she couldn't stand. I could see the obvious hatred in eyes as she swatted away at the frail girl's back. I could even see the pain and hurt that came across the girl's face as she tried to ride out the punishment. It was embarrassing, and for a second I felt my body inch forward in an to step in and stop it, but then the first bright light came from Sookie's hand, leaving the woman frozen in place mid-whip. The battered Sookie looked down at her hand curiously before backing away from the statue.  
I'm positive that I have seen bright lights and glowing hands before, but even with my perfect memory, I can not remember when, where, or with whom.  
Hearing footsteps from behind us, I knew that it was Godric and I coming onto the horrendous scene.

A sudden sharp feeling of embarrassment and shame hit me like a punch in the stomach. I couldn't understand where it came from until I saw the Sookie at my side. Her head was bowed down, as she stared at the floor with a silent tear dropping from her face. This was difficult to watch and I understood that. She was feeling shame and embarrassment, and even now I could see that it affected her to relive it again. Then, without warning, another flash of bright light filled the dark basement and sent the wench flying across the room. I stood in front of my dream Sookie and tried to get her to look at me, but she refused. I lifted her face gently by her chin. Even crying, she looks beautiful. Her soft blue eyes were rimmed with tears and her cute nose was an adorable shade of pink. I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. To see her crying like this, caused the most unpleasant ache in my chest and I can't help but give into the need to make it all better.

"Dear one," I ask staring into her eyes. "Do you know how you made the light come out of your hand and freeze Mother Superior?" Shaking her head from side-to-side, her bottom lip trembled as she glanced down at the hand that she used. Trying to calm her, I took her in my arms and held her against my chest and told her it was alright. As she calmed a bit, I cupped her chin to have her look at me again.

"My Angel," I started and could see that her eyes were still moist. "This question, it's more important than the last. Do you think you can answer it?"  
Glancing at me before trying to look down, she nodded her head.

"Very good sweetheart. When you lifted both hands and produced the more powerful, brighter, light, did you know you could do that?"  
She gave me no answer, and only stood there, staring past me. I turned my attentions to the basement and found the Sookie lying on the floor was now gawking at her outstretched hands perplexed by what just happened. I tuned to the Sookie at my side and nearly jumped when I found a little blond girl or child instead. She too had her hands splayed out in front of her, the same bewildered expression echoed on her face.  
I can handle dreaming about seeing things, but now I get a tea cup human? No, actually this child was more like a miniature version of a teacup human.  
_A tiny tea cup human._

Her dress was too big as it went pooled on the floor, and her long curly, blond hair hung loose down her back.  
Not wanting to scare the tiny teacup human, I slowly moved closer her. I looked in her eyes and if my dead heart could beat, it would have stopped. . . this is no tea cup human. . . _it's Sookie!_

"I am so, so, sorry," came the sweet child's voice. Shaking her head side-to-side, her curls bouncing as she moved. "I don't know what happened. The first time I lifted my hand, was trying to talk to her, but my hand got all glowy and nothing could come out of my mouth." She looked up at me pouting and dare I say it but something tugged at my insides.  
"Everything hurt, really, really bad. I put my hand down to try and get away from the bad lady, but as soon as I moved - - well she started to move too! I was really, really scared of her, so I lifted my hands up to keep her from hitting me. All I wanted was for her to stop." She looked down to the ground and brought her hands behind her back.  
"I kept thinking, _PRETTY, PLEASE! STOP! PRETTY, PLEASE! STOP! I'LL BE A GOOD GIRL I PROMISE, JUST STOP!_" She looked up at me again. "And then the next thing I knew, I got really, really cold and tingly, and both my hands went WOOSH! and the bad lady went flying in the air." She told the last part with her hands, showing exactly how and where she went flying.

I had fun watching her facial expressions as she explained this. I have not been around children since my own, and she looks like a little Viking herself.  
It does make me a bit envious thinking of all the fun Godric had raising her. The de-aged Sookie lifted the bottom of her dress a bit so she didn't trip, then slowly walked over to me being very careful. I reached down and picked up her little body and placed her on my hip. She set her tiny hand on my face, placing her head on my shoulder.

"I promise, I didn't mean it," she sobbed curling her tiny body into mine and twirling her little fingers in my hair. "Please don't let her hit me again. I'll try to be a better girl. She doesn't like me and I don't know why. She says really mean things to me in her head. I try to be a good girl, honest, I do. I know that Papa Godric would be disappointed in me if I didn't, and I never, ever want to disappoint him." Both her hands wrapped tightly around my neck as she nestled her head on my shoulder. Her crying but slowed to sporadic tears and hiccups.  
"I promise, cross my heart, that I don't know what I did make to the mean lady go flying. I am so, very, very, sorry." She was rubbing her eyes with her little fists so hard I thought she might bruise herself. Right now I wanted nothing more than to step out of this dream and take away all her fears and sadness. She awakened this need to protect that I can never remember feeling so strongly.  
Oh yeah, this had _BETTER_ be a dream, . . . because if I am wrong and this woman just turned herself back into a child because she was frightened, Godric and I really have a problem because that means that this cherub looking child is something _VERY_ powerful.

In over a millennium I have yet to encounter one capable of such power. . . and that is saying a lot.  
_What are you little one_, the silent question formed in my thoughts.

I set her down and she wrapped her entire hand around my index finger, as we looked on to see Godric come to adult Sookie's side. Before long I leaned down to my beautiful little girl and asked if big girl Sookie was ready to leave. She stuck her finger next to a dimple on the side of her cheek, her bottom lip pouting out, and those innocent blue eyes looked up to the ceiling.

"Humm," she shook her head. . . no then asked me to close my eyes. I do as my little princess asks, then feel a distinct kiss on the cheek. When I opened my eyes, her bright eyes were staring right back at me. Letting my gaze rest on her small smiling face I make note of how her innocent she seemed even now in a dream.  
I could feel her small delicate hand come into mine as we watched me take her up on my arms to carry her up the stairs - - I think she was asleep before I even left the basement. The precious sound of her beating heart, and ebb of her breathing comforted me. I began to reminisce on centuries gone by when such comforts came from watching my mother caring for a baby while tending to the hearth, or feeding my father and brothers, and even when she would comb out our hair before bed.

The next thing I knew, the scene flashed again and this time I could see a younger Godric sitting on the edge of a small bed. The little girl at my side took off running into the scene and climbed into the bed next to him. He began telling her tales of Romans, Vikings, and some actual things that we experienced during our time together. It was nice to know that Godric kept me close to him by telling her about our lives. . . minus the draining and killing parts of course.

My father and maker loved and missed me, and telling this child about us was his way of reliving his love for me. I felt a swell of pride at the sight of it.  
Godric's smooth voice filled the silence as he went on about how a strong Roman solider and golden haired Viking, would always chase the nightmares away.

A soft breeze came through the space and I felt another pair of soft fingers weave through my rough ones. Looking over, I found that adult Sookie had returned to my side.

I told myself, this is my dream. Of course she is in it, so I can say whatever I please to her and it will stay here.  
I didn't want her shrinking again. Turing my back on the scene, I faced her before taking her other hand into mine. There was something absolute about the way her hand felt in mine. I didn't understand it but at this point all I can do is embrace that feeling. She too looked to our hands before fixing her gaze on me.

"Sookie, you know he was right," I told her. "The Roman and the Viking would chase those dreams away, but I ask if you would allow this Viking a chance." I heard her breath hitch in her throat and there came this cramping feeling in my chest. . . Would she actually deny me? "Every bad dream," I continued.

"Anything and anyone that you may fear - - I promise to chase them away." The echo of a smile danced across her lips. "I can take care of you and keep you safe. I can protect you if you let me. You would never have to fear anything again."  
I knew that admitting this was completely out of character for me, but it was a dream, and there was no way that the real Sookie could have heard a word I said. . . and I knew that every word was true.

Still holding her hands, she was looking into my eyes. With the intensity I felt in her gaze, she might as well had been looking into my soul. I thought to the night when I was in her room, and then we flashed again. She was about to say something before we did. . . and I think she said my name. She was gone now and I was alone in the darkness. At least it was somewhere I'd come to enjoy. . . even if she wasn't there beside me.  
Focusing on Sookie's balcony I waited a while before flying up there to push open the balcony door. Her night gown and under garments were splayed out on the floor and the sound of her shower came on.

_It was music to my ears._

As I looked at the trail of clothes on the floor, a realization came to me that this in fact was MY dream, I flashed us here just by thinking of it. That meant that in my dream, I could do and say as I please.  
The thoughts of my sweet Sookie naked in the shower, with soap sliding over her very sensitive places, as water flowed down her beautiful body, made my mouth water.

_Enough thinking._

My sweet dream Sookie is now naked and waiting for me.  
Mmmm, now only to wait for the day when the real one will be mine.

_**~`S`~**_

Staring up into his pleading cerulean eyes, I marveled at the desperation I found there. It was the most sincere I'd ever seen another person look. Never had a man spoken such words to me. With Father Godric I get a sense of paternal caring and loyalty, but with Eric it was like he was promising me something else entirely. I don't know what it is but being here with him, in the midst of all this strangeness and pain, I felt content. . .safe.  
"Eric I- -," I began but before I could finish, the scene flashed again and brought me to my washroom with a towel wrapped around me. Pulling the door open, I peek out to look into my cell.  
_Everything seems in order._

Closing the bathroom door behind me, I went to the tub and turned the knob for warm water. Letting the towel fall to the floor, I stepped into the ready shower. Every nerve of my body gave a sigh of joy as my skin welcomed the warm water and snug feeling that came with it. I began my cleansing routine, I lathered up some soap in a wash cloth thinking to myself that something felt. . . different.

One moment I was in the shower by myself, the next there was a hard body pressed up against me. I wanted to get away but he pulled me up against his body and his lips went crashing into mine.  
It was Eric!. . . _but why were his eyes closed and why were his lips massaging mine?_

I could only stare back at him thinking that his lips felt so cold and soft as they moved ever so lightly over mine. Was he suppose to taste so sweet? Did all lips taste this way? My eyes close as well, and I must admit that I have never felt like this before. It was like he had a direct link going from my lips straight to the sensitive area in between my legs. If this is what a kiss feels like then I think I am in big trouble.  
_Thank goodness this is only a dream._

He lightly smoothed his tongue against my bottom lip and I think he was asking permission to enter. Listening to my instincts, I parted my lips and did the same as he did. The things this man could do with his mouth were making my legs feel like jello and my insides like mush. As he was kissing me, it felt so good that I just wanted to press my entire body against him. . . so i did. He made a low guttural sound in response, and I realized there was something very hard poking me.  
My stars!..._should I look?_... This is my dream after all. What could one look hurt?  
It was the bulge I was so afraid to look at when he was ill. The more I leaned in and pressed up against his body, the more his hands would roam all over mine. I felt electric-like currents shooting from his hands leaving a trail of goose bump on my skin. . . and I actually shivered.  
Tearing my lips from his I was able to say, "you're not suppose to be in here,"but it came out more like a breathless plea then a halting statement.  
He set his hand on my cheek as I felt the other roam my arm all the way down to my back.

"But I am here," he finally answered gripping my waist before his lips met mine again this time with more urgency and fervor. I never knew anything so simple as a touch could feel so good. . . _so right_. The hand at my cheek came down to meet the other on my back and together they smoothed their way down to my bottom. I felt his hand firmly grip me there as he pulled me closer to him, closing off what was left of the space between us. When his body made contact with mine, a euphoric bliss spread over me, and this rising sensation gathered at my center causing me to groan against his lips.

"Lover," he whispered against my mouth. "I have needed you since the first time I heard your voice. Yield to me".  
_What could he mean?_

"Yield to you," I questioned him, and I was lucky that any part of my brain was working at this point.  
He nodded his head to me.

"Why? Why do you need me so badly," I asked him as his lips began to trail down my neck.  
In between his kisses he told me, "When you look into my eyes, can you not feel the pull you have for me - the pull I have towards you?"  
I did feel it, how could I deny it? It was like a thick rope wrapped around my chest pulling me towards him.

"Mmm. . . Hmm," was the only answer I could give him.  
He kissed a spot behind my ear that sent a jolt of electricity between my legs. He lifted his head to cover my lips again.

"Good my angel," he said before I felt his tongue brush over my lips. "Give into that pull. Let me give in to yours. Yield to me Sookie," he set a light kiss on my bottom lip. "Yield to me my angel."

How could he speak at a time like this? I, myself had a hard time forming coherent thoughts, much less make any unusual requests. His lips started kissing down my neck again.

"Ahhhhh. . . so good."I don't know when that the sound or word escaped me, but I knew that they came out on their own.  
I felt embarrassed when Eric's chest rumbled with laughter. "That's right my lover. . . say exactly what feels good to you." He kissed the rest of the way down to my breasts and took one of my nipples between his lips. Teasing my nipple between his lips and his tongue, I started wondering why he would want to put his beautiful lips there, but I got caught up reveling in the sensation and forgot my thought. These sensations I felt, must be normal or he wouldn't be doing them.

"Perfect," he said after he slowed his nips on my breast. "You have the most beautiful breasts I have ever seen."  
I guess this was normal since he'd done this before. I couldn't believe him when he said that mine were perfect. I never really gave them a second thought until now. I was so caught up between figuring out what he was doing to my body and the sensations that were lighting a fire from inside my belly, that I didn't stop to think if this was right or wrong.

He on the other hand, was relentless in his pleasant torture to my senses. I felt his hands everywhere, and his lips had me feeling like I was on fire from the top of my head to the very tips of my toes. It was a hungry fire, and it only made me yearn for more. The more he kissed me, the more I craved his lips on other places. The more he touched me, the more my body ached for his hands. I couldn't understand it. . . what was happening to me?  
Did he have any idea what he was doing to my body?

I was trembling all over with need and desperation for some sort of release. What was it about this man. . . vampire that left me wanting him so badly? I had never needed from anyone like this before.

"I feel. . . I need something," the scattered whispers came out of me, and his reply was nothing more then a low growl.

"Yield to me min kärlek," he whispered in my ear, as his cool breath sent shocks to my center. "Let me take away the ache that makes you tremble."  
He must have known what he was doing!

" I can give you what you need," I heard him say, almost reading my thoughts, as he kissed right below my ear. "You are mine, my lover, all mine. Let me take care of you," he pleaded while nipping on my earlobe. "Do your remember what I said earlier, when I asked to keep you safe," he asked me, flicking his cool tongue along the bottom of my ear.  
The only thing I could do at this point was to nod my head. It appears that all words have been erased from my vocabulary, and it filled with the pleasurable feeling of his lips kissing, nipping, and whispering into my ear.

"Then let me take care of you min älskade", he stated bluntly, grabbing the bottom of my ear between his teeth and suckling it.  
There was a rhythmic pulsing at my center now.

"I can hear you pulsing for me älskling," he said as his hands came up to palm my breast.  
What! He could hear it! I knew that vampires had super human strengths, but to think that he was actually hearing my body. . . as it. . . It made me wonder what other things he could DO.  
I was willing to try anything to make it stop. I'd never felt anything like this before, but if he knew how to handle this - - these new feelings and urges, that felt so foreign but good inside of me, then I'd do as he asks and let him take care of me. Still trembling with an unfamiliar need, I looked into his eyes.

"Eric, please", I said.

"Please what mitt hjärta" he replied.  
I felt uneasy and self-conscious speaking and hearing words I have never spoken to or heard from any man before. I felt my body turn red from embarrassment, as I hid my face in his chest.

"Eric, I - - don't know what these feeling are. . . can you um. . . would you help me please? I don't know what to do."  
His voice turned husky as he purred, "With pleasure."  
Trembling again with this unfamiliar need that I had, I placed my trust and body in the hands of my dream Viking. A predatory growl came deep from inside him, followed by what I thought was a clicking sound. Before I could make sense of it all, I felt a painfully sweet sensation while images of fangs and blood went through my mind.

_Then, it all went black_.

* * *

**An: SO SORRY. . . i know it's been a week almost but trust me I was working hard to get it all out to you .Me and destiny of course! Thank you so much Bruja and I am very grateful for all that you do. Any mistakes you guys may have found were all my very own. Bruja is awesome again!**

**Also what do you guys think? I mean we had to get a dream sequence out there to you guys. . . that's like a quota that every SVM writer has to fill. Hope this one interesting enough for you guys. Oh and tell me what you all think of the dream/s and theories?**

**thanks for staying tuned reading, reviewing, alerting and subscribing I am a VERY HAPPY PERSON cause of it. **

** and love you all**


	8. Chapter 8

_Aftermath_

_**~`S`~**_

The darkness lifted and I awoke with a stir, out of breath and drench in sweat. The yearning feeling between my legs was back and it felt stronger then before. As I pushed back the covers to sit up and catch my breath, I couldn't help but think to my self. . . what a dream. It was by far the most vivid dream I had ever experienced, and what made it even more strange was that I knew I was dreaming the whole time. It felt like an alternate reality, at the end it left me overwhelmed and even more confused. I had no idea that my body could experience such pleasure, and I must admit if felt amazing. The way his lips felt on mine, the touch of his hands when they were all over me, everything made my body scream for more.  
_Yield to me!_ His plea echoed in my mind and left me reeling, as I curled into the covers just thinking of the sound of his voice whispering softly in my ear. It was

hard to believe that Mr. Northman was in my dream, and the entire time all I wanted to do was bundle up in his arms and let him carry me away.  
Slipping out of bed, I made my way to my washroom and stood before the mirror staring at myself, remembering how he made me feel wanted and cherished, in a way that was much more then intimate. I let my nightgown fall to the floor thinking that I never really remember putting it on in the first place. My skin was unscathed and smooth as silk to the touch, and it was strange but there was this new sense of courage and strength pulsing throughout my body. My hand roamed up and down my curves as I recalled the hunger in his touch. As his hands roamed over my body I reveled in the coolness of his touch, and I thought I might die when his he suckled my breast in his mouth.  
He told me that my breasts were then most beautiful he'd ever seen. . . perfect even, but I had never really noticed them until now. I noted the fullness and suppleness of them as I caress my breast the way he did in my dream. I still didn't understand his fixation with them, they were just breasts, but I was glad that they could bring him pleasure.

Looking to shower longingly I think maybe if I step in it, that maybe the dream would repeat itself or come to life but shook my head about the thought of it.  
_What was going on with me?_  
It was only a dream, yet here I was carrying on like it was real, and it was wrong to involve him in my dreams the way I did. Poor Mr. Northman was resting for the day, and here I am fantasizing about reacting an intimate dream with him.  
_What is wrong with me?_

I stepped into the shower and tried to let my mind focus on getting through the day. The pain from last night was gone and I felt strong and confident. I was going through all these new physical experiences all at once, making my body feel more alive and beautiful then ever before. Prior to last night, I had always known that Mother Superior despised me and now my only plan was to avoid her at all cost. If she were to get her hands on me again, I would be too afraid of what I might do to her.  
_Oh No! What time is it?_

Hurrying to shut the water off in my shower, I quickly brushed my teeth, and put my hair in a braid. Running out to my dresser, I dawned myself in a clean habit and veil. I could see that the horses were already out on the grounds and I panicked since that meant that the morning had already gone by. Looking to my clock I realized that there was only half of an hour left before lunch, and I missed breakfast. Mother Superior would be sure to punish me again and the mere thought of it sent chills down my spine. Heading over to the nightstand for my rosary, I could see a small folded piece of paper near my bible. It was from Father Godric.

_My Cherished Daughter,_

_Good morning my beloved, I hope that this message finds you well. Last night was very unfortunate and I am terribly sorry that you had to endure it. If I had only known that she was planning that as her method of punishment, I promise you my little one, she would not have been accepted here. My words can not apologize enough to you for what transpired. Mother Superior maybe the authority for the nuns, however her actions were appalling and wrong. After what you have endured the night previous I want you to sleep as much as you can, I promise that you will not be disturbed until you are ready to come out of your cell. It was a very trying evening and Mr. Northman, being distressed over your wounds, healed all of them, but your body must still finish recovering. Once awake and up for the day, you must see Mother Superior at some time before your first meal and apologize for what she believes you need reprimanding for; however, you are under no circumstances to mention what happened last night to her. It appears that Mr. Northman has was quite upset by her actions and made her to forget what transpired. You will still to be punished I'm afraid, but thankfully, it will not be too severely._  
_We shall discuss matters in much greater detail today as soon as we can,_

_Always remember my little one, you are loved and have always been wanted,_  
_Your Loving Father_

I read in the book Father Godric gave me that vampires could hypnotize humans into doing their will, so I could understand why I wasn't to mention anything to Mother Superior about last night. . . not that I was ever going to.  
Father said that Mr. Northman healed me last night; I remember not even being able to move and now I don't have even a bruise on me. I don't understand exactly how he did it, but I was curious to know?  
_How could vampires heal wound?_

Thinking back I tried to remember what Father Godric's book said about vampire's being able to heal but I couldn't remember. Sitting at the edge of my bed I grabbed at the tattered book and thumbed through it. I tried to think of one thing vampires had to offer humans to help them heal and the first thing that came to mind was blood.

_Did vampires even have blood in them anymore?_ The book didn't say anything about vampire blood possessing healing agents, only that it was sacred. Closing the tattered book I went into my nightstand for the journal, and nearly had a panic attack when I didn't find it there. I began to look all over for it in a frenzy; under the pillows, under the bed, in my dresser, the bathroom, even the balcony but it was no use. The journal was no where to be found. Finally after turning out my room, I stood to my feet disheartened thinking, "How could I lose a journal?" There was no use searching for it anymore as it was getting late and the midday meal was going to be served soon. I had to find Mother Superior and apologize like Father said, I was sure that the journal would turn up somewhere.

After quickly making my bed, I grabbed my rosary before casting the room one final look of approval. Mother Superior would always check our rooms and I wanted to make sure nothing was out of order. She may have forgotten what happened last night, but I did not want to give her a reason to punish me again.

"Sister Sookie," I heard Sister Jessica's voice as I closed my cell door behind me. "Did you just wake up?"  
Sister Jessica was a couple of years younger then me and had only recently joined the convent.

"I'm afraid so," I told her with a weak smile. "Last night I was very ill and couldn't even make it out of bed. Did Mother Superior mention anything?"  
To my relief she shook her head no. As she slipped an arm around mine, we walked down the hall together. "She actually seemed a bit 'normal' this morning."

"How do you mean," I asked.

"Well you know," she said shrugging her shoulders. "Less scary then usual."  
Mother Superior was a frightening woman, and Sister Jessica really had no idea how scary she could get.

"She was looking for you last night, but Sister Tara and I covered this morningfor you. We even finished up your morning chores."  
_Bless their hearts._

Sister Tara and Sister Jessica were like Godsends, they came to the convent around the same time and it was at a point where I felt so lonely. I remember being younger, asking Father for a brother or sister, not exactly knowing what I was asking for. Most of the sisters here are older women and they tend to shut me out of their inner circle. Jessica and Tara were closer to my age and they didn't care a bit that I was different. They were in a way, the sisters I always wanted.

"Thank you so much," I gave forth my gratitude. "I will find a way to pay you two back."  
Sister Jessica shook her head as if to blow off my offer. "Don't worry about it. We didn't mind doing it."  
I gave her a hug and she hugged me back with equal affection.  
She gave me a tight squeeze. "It's just you've been so secretive these past few days and I was wondering if everything was alright with you."

"Everything is fine," I told her. "I've just been thinking about things a lot. I was actually on my way to speak to Mother Superior, have you seen her around?"

"Last I heard she was heading off into town," she replied. "I don't think she has left yet."

"I'll go check her office."

"Well what about lunch," she protested. "Aren't you coming?"

"Of course. You run along, I just have to speak with her."

"Mkay," she said waving good bye before taking off towards the dining hall. I watched her as she went bouncing down the hall. She's an energetic girl, and would soon learn to tone it down, or at least hide her zest for life.  
As I make my way down the halls is search of Mother Superior, I think of a way that I can thank the two sisters.

_**~`G`~**_

As I go for my daily walk, I think back on the the interesting new developments. Eric has been here only a few days and already I have had to use my glamour. Thinking back to the last time I had to use it makes me smile because it had last been used due to my youngest child. Those poor nannies did not know quite what to make of a child pulling thoughts from their minds or suddenly appearing objects. Chuckling, I remember how many nannies were ready to run away by the time I rose for the night. I do not think they took me seriously after explaining that I had a VERY gifted child, I guess they expected her to be speaking, reading, and writing rather then popping objects around her because she thought it was funny to see their faces when they saw things appear. Of course I presume that every parent believes their child gifted. I know I did with my Eric, and I did not raise him from infancy as I did with Sookie.

As I breathe in the days cool air, I can't help but thank God that toddling children learn quicker than 'baby' vampires when reprimanded. By the age of five she had been told 'no' enough times, that her powers have remained dormant. Thankfully, so many years have passed by since I last had to tell her 'no' about anything, that I do not think she even remembers how gifted she can be. This might be a present a problem one day, especially after Sookie's show of power last night.

I grow concerned for Sookie, with as much blood Eric gave her last night that she will most likely wake-up very confused and out of sorts. I do not think he realizes that she is not used to vampire blood, but the bond she and I share was formed by accident and with very little blood. Each time was only 'as needed' to heal, such as when I first received her as a very bloody infant bleeding from a non-clamped cord that was cut, or when she fell down the stairs cutting her head open and knocking her unconscious for almost a day, and her last drops when she was kicked from a horse, landing with a bloodied head and broken bones.

My blood was given only when there was no other option, and even then it was only drops at a time. When I visited her this morning, her face looked better and she managed to roll on her back. Hopefully the note I left her will provide her some comfort when she wakes. Eric on the other hand has actually taken me quite by surprise. I never thought he could take to a human the way he has taken to my dearest Sookie. The way he spoke of his pull towards her, I do not know if I should be happy or worried about it. Although, for him wanting to go to the extreme of killing Mother Superior, for Sookie, who he thinks is human is shocking. Mother Superior is an insolent and mean-spirited woman that I regret taking on as head of the convent, but bringing about her death for it is not something that is up to me.

While thinking of Eric, I dwell on days when I was my former self, back then if I were to have walked in and seen Sookie being beaten and left in such an uncompromisingly embarrassing state, I would have reacted with violence without a second thought. Mother Superior would be decapitated instead of resting comfortably in her cell, and Eric's need for vengeance in retribution would pale in comparison to what I would have done. I'm afraid that Eric is right however, in saying that even on his most stubborn and insolent days, he was never beaten or even stripped bare for his punishment, and that makes my decision to show her mercy that much harder to justify. Although, I must admit that the savage creature from within me was about to erupt upon seeing that dreadful woman hurting one of my children, but thankfully I was able to control it. Mother Superior and people like her remind me of my former days as a slave in captivity before becoming a warrior and how I was subjected to the most horrific forms of abuse. I dare say that my faith in human kind was lost before I was turned into a creature of the night and so seeing one of my children being abused like that made me burn from the inside out.

Eric, my golden haired warrior, hardened and seasoned by over a millennium of battles, he was my perfect creation in strategy, cunning, and ability of all things war related. Sookie on the other hand, my beautiful golden haired angel; she is also my greatest creation but for all things heartfelt, compassionate, and love.

Both children are my blessings, one is ice, the other the sun. Both opposites, but both create balance in me, they are the two sides of my heart and both are full of my love. I once felt empty and incomplete, as though my existence on this earth was due to come to an end and I was preparing by making peace with God. Withdrawing from my life as a vampire, my title, my child, I was truly ready to leave the earth. Little did I know that my reprieve came in the form of an infant of all things, she filled the void in my heart, overflowing it with joy and made my existence worth living again.

Making my way to the main gate, I reached out to my children, sending them love and calm feelings while they are at rest. Suddenly, a surge so strong of lust, passion, desire, longing, and need coursed through my body, almost dropping me to my knees. I have not felt these feelings in me for over a half a century. Curious as to why both of my children are feeling this away, I check both bonds again because they should be at rest.  
Eric is definitely dead for the day, therefore these feelings coming from him are not possible, therefore baffling me.  
But from Sookie?

Although still asleep, these feelings from her are possible, yet perplexing because she knows nothing of..._OH NO! ERIC'S BLOOD_!

Sookie was and still is experiencing the sexual side affects of Eric's blood and I needed to get to her cell to check on her. With the amount of blood she was given last night, I am afraid to think of the effects it had on her dreams. Once in the building, I still had to go up another two flights of stairs in order to reach her cell. I wasn't too far from Sookie's cell when I saw Mother Superior down the hall, walking rapidly towards me. Mentally, I was trying to calm myself so I could speak to her rationally and get her on her way so I could check up on Sookie. Unfortunately, I would not be lucky in that achievement today.

"Good afternoon Father Godric," she greeted me contemptuously.  
Luckily, right at this time all the lust and passion that I felt through both bonds quickly disappeared which meant that thankfully I did not have to go out in search of the possible reasoning for them.

"Afternoon Mother Superior," I returned the greeting. "I trust that you slept well."

"Yes Father, and may I say that your reading this morning at breakfast was quite inspirational. We can all learn from of Padua and the example he set forth."  
I did not issue a reply because she did not give me a chance to. "I must speak with you Father," she said as I directed her back to my office. I guess I would have to meet with Sookie later.

"Yes, what is it" I asked tersely, still aggravated over last night's event.

"Father," the woman began as we sat at my desk. "You do realize that Sister Sookie has again missed a meal this morning. This is three times now and frankly it is intolerable. I don't see how treating her as though she is some sort of 'somebody' is helping matters any."  
I kept quiet listening to her complain about Sookie, as this was not the first nor will it be the last time, I had to endure it.

"I'm sure the other sisters have problems of their own, but they do not take the morning off from their duties or skip meals to deal with them. It simply is not fair," she ranted.  
I stop for a moment and try to think of the best way to handle this situation.

"As far as this morning is concerned, Sister Sookie took very ill last night in which she was taken care of in the infirmary by me until the early morning hours. I left explicit instructions not to interrupt her sleep. Would you have preferred her illness passing to the rest of the convent?" I took a peak at her and she seemed complacent. "So naturally she has been excused for this morning." I took in a deep breath. "Sister Sookie has gone against house rules and I agree she should be punished properly. You can send her to tend to the stables and have her work there all day without the help of the groundsmen or other sisters until the weeks end."

I watched Mother Superior's face turned red as she mulled this over in her mind, and I knew she needed more convincing. As she opened her mouth to object, I stated, "She will be alone. With the work and solitude she will be able to reflect on what she has done and focus on not repeating the same actions. Do you not agree?"

She moved around restlessly. "I believe that this is too easy on her and a more restrictive or harsher punishment is called for but I believe it will do," she agreed. "As long as she is alone and unattended with no help from the others."

Restrictive or harsher punishment for my child? Over my once dead body! This woman is sincerely trying my patience!  
"That is perfect," I said with a straight face but silently laughing as I knew this would be no punishment at all for Sookie, being she loved the stables and would spend all her time there if allowed. I straighted in my seat and looked at Mother Superior as I felt that Sookie was near.

"Excuse me, pardon the interruption," her sweet voice came from the doorway behind us.  
We turned to face her and I took much delight when she smiled to us.  
"Good afternoon Mother Superior, Father Godric," she greeted us with a slight nod and I could see that she was hiding a knowing smile.

"Good Afternoon Sister Sookie," I greeted her.

"Well child," Mother Superior's crass tone came forward. "It is nice to see that you have finally come out of your shell. Have you come to grace us with you presence at last?" She walked up to Sookie and Sookie glanced up at me with fear in her eyes before looking back to her. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I sincerely apologize ma'am," she offered with her head bowed down, glancing at the floor. "I have neglected to follow the rules and there is no excuse for that. I will put my best effort out into recommitting myself to following orders."  
_There is my good girl._

"Well let us hope that you do," Mother Superior brashly replied. "I have discussed this with Father Godric and your punishment for the remainder of the week is to tend to the stables. There will be absolutely no help from the groundsmen or Sisters Jessica or Tara, or any other sister in the convent. Do I make myself completely understood?"  
Sookie looked to me with a surprised look on her face. I gave her a wink, she then looked to Mother Superior before dropping her head. "Yes ma'am."

I taught her well, because she was extremely good at keeping her emotions under control, but I can feel her utter joy and excitement over working with the horses.

"Very well then," the older woman said turning to me. "Well Father, I must be leaving for town now and I will try to return before supper."  
After making sure that Mother Superior was gone, I took my child's hands into mine. Worried about her I ask, "how are you feeling," I cup her chin within my hand, looking for any left over bruises or cuts.

"I am fine really," she giggled in that effortless way she often does. "I have never felt better in all my life."  
And after the feelings I felt from her earlier in the day, this statement actually worries me.

"We have quite a bit to discuss little one."

_**~`E`~**_

I could feel my body being pulled from its darkened state of death and I sat up confused from my day's slumber. This was the second time I'd had awakened to something foreign and unknown. Completely baffled, I tried to think back and access what had just transpired. As foolish it sounds, I think I may have actually been dreaming?

_Impossible vampires do NOT dream. . . do they?_

I brought my fingers to my lips, remembering the way hers felt on mine, the feel of her skin on my fingertips, and how small and dainty her hands felt wrapped with mine. It all just seemed so real, so tangible. . . it's such a disappointment to wake up and find that it was all nothing more then a dream.

Even her innocence came in through the dream, her not knowing what to do when I kissed her, her embarrassment over feeling my naked body pressed against hers, . . ._oh and that beautiful blush._ When she told me to take care of her, I did not think my cock could get any harder than it was at that moment, and I actually remember feeling my fangs slide down with the urge to bite her, mark her, and take her blood.

Closing my eyes, I can smell the room clouded with her sweet scent, which meant that she had been in here recently. I could see the proof of it in a new pair of clothing and a fresh pack of blood - - my blood.  
_Oh Shit! My blood!_

I tasted her blood last night closing most of her wounds, then I gave her my blood to heal the rest of them, and now I just dreamt about her or us... in great detail.  
_What the fuck was going on?_

Sookie by a brook in the forest, then another Sookie riding a horse, her taking care of me, then me getting protective of a toddling Sookie, Godric reading to her, the balcony, the shower . . . YES! It was all coming back to me now, it was a fucked up experience and I wasn't even awake to experience it.

I jumped out of bed with a little more zeal then I usually would. The last time I dreamt was... well... when I was human.  
I quickly drank the blood, dressed myself, then went in search of Godric.  
If anyone could explain this to me it would be him, since he not only raised her but tasted her as well.  
I shot out of the room with vampire speed and headed straight for his office.

Following Godric's scent, I was led to his office, but before I walked in, I heard him talking to what sounded like the bitch. So quietly I stood by the door listening to their conversation.  
"Father Godric, I would like to up hold a great deal of propriety when it comes to the structure and order of this convent and I feel that Sister Sookie is a nuisance."

_What an uppity bitch of a woman, she was still on Sookie's case?_

"I came here to ensure order and propriety were upheld within this convent," she continued what I knew would be a lengthy explanation.

"Missing breakfast, suppers, and waltzing into prayers late is just unacceptable. What's the point of having rules if she won't even follow them?"

"I agree with you there Mother Superior," I heard Godric say to her. "But honestly, she came to apologize to you this morning and accepted her punishment without question."  
I was shocked that Sookie was still being punished after a brutal beating at the hands of this woman.

"We have settled this matter already, yet you continue to carry on - - enough is enough." Godric's tone suggested that he was hanging on to his last shred of control?

I heard her say stubbornly, "wait just one moment- - "

"No YOU wait a moment," he interrupted her, and I'm sure I heard his hands slam against the desk.  
For a brief second it sounded as though the old Godric had returned.

"I know that you have been placed in charge of the nuns here, but I am the final authority in all matters. Sister Sookie knows she was in the wrong to go against the rules, and she has accepted the proper punishment that you and I laid out for her without question, comment, or complaint."

"Father Godric, I only wish to bring about a higher standard of propriety to this convent," she defended her self, although it came out more like she was in defeat.

"You must think me a fool to not know what is going on behind my back. Do you honestly think that I do not know what you have been doing here?" His voice grew grave and harder. "I am VERY aware of the sort of punishment you had in mind for her. I have known for quite some time how you punish the others."

"Here," he said, "is a report in what I assure you is a long list of offenses that the nuns have made against you, not including the complaints of maltreatment and discrimination. Surprisingly, regardless of your callous and malicious treatment of her, notice Sister Sookie is the only individual who has suffered by your hands during your tenure here, whose name is NOT on this report. Now I have been patient with you, but you are provoking me with your demands for Sookie's removal from this convent."  
It sounded like Godric was struggling to keep his temper restrained, but he continued. "She has gone through all testing, trials and the sister still remains. She has yet to take her solemn vows and I refuse to have your intolerance and narrow-mindedness corrupt her from choosing to make them, although now I have an idea why she has been hesitant."

The thought of Sookie taking those vows suddenly put a pit in my stomach... I don't want her taking her vows.  
Godric sounded like he went from pissed off priest to pissed off father as he said, "she was here long before you, and if your behavior continues, she will be here long after you are gone. Understand?"

Listening, I wondered if he would allow me to drain her dry for her behavior towards him and my Sookie?  
Did I just say 'MY Sookie' again? Yes. I did. . . She might not know it yet, but she is MINE.

"Father Godric I never- -,"

"I am no longer interested in your excuses. You have been well trained in scripture and yet you choose to use your position to instill fear in others. This is your warning. If you continue, then this report along with the others will be submitted and you will step down or I will remove you myself."

"Yes Father," she said before walking from the office.  
The door flew open and she came out bustling out of it. When she saw me standing the she looked me over with great interest. "Who is this gentleman," she questioned Godric, pointing at me.

My jaw hardened at the thought of having to explain anything to this woman. "Northman," I replied coldly.

"Why are you here," she inquired stepping closer to me. "I was not aware that we would have visitors." She turned to Godric for an explanation. It was insulting the way she thought that she was entitled to know the comings and goings of Godric's convent.

"Mr. - uh - Northman is a boyhood friend of mine- -,"  
Did he actually said boyhood? Does it count that he had the body of a boy?

"Mr. Northman. . ., "she repeated my name as though she was remembering something. She looked reminiscent before her features suggested she'd reach a dead end.

"He got here a few days ago and will be staying for a while," Godric finished.  
She stood inspecting me for something.

This woman did not realize exactly how close she was to decapitation. Godric did though, he stood at his desk giving me a stern look, silently ordering me to behave and not tear her arm off and knock her in the mouth with it.

"Very well then," she said looking me up and down.

"If you are to stay here, then you must fall in line with all the other men here. Your hair is to be cut. Long hair on men is unacceptable. . . and I see you have the dress code."  
I looked to Godric who offered no help, only his pleased grin. As she spoke I was thinking, And what is this woman going to do when my hair is back to its full length by dawn?  
Staring at her, I did not reply. My fangs were itching to be ripping into her throat. I was happy when she walked away.  
Now that we were alone, I watched Godric visibly calm down as he turned his attentions to me. I closed the door behind me and made my way to his desk.

"Now Eric, what brings you in here," he asked.

"Do you dream Godric," I asked taking a seat across from his.  
He raised a single eyebrow as he tried to assess me from across the desk.

"Why," he asked.

"I have seen . . . things. I actually... dreamed." I was having a hard time getting the words out and I chanced a glance at Godric.

"Well what did you see," he asked.

I couldn't risk making a fool of myself. "First... Master, do you dream?"

Sitting back in his chair, and clasping his fingers together I could tell that he was thinking of the significance in this question. "Eric, my life as both human and vampire were never as one would call... 'normal'," he stated.

"Godric, what are you trying to tell me?"  
Straight faced he finally said, "There were things from my human life that survived my change that I never told you about. So you want to know if I dreamt as a vampire? Yes, though very rarely and they were usually things or visions of things to come. Aside from visions, I was usually dead for the day. Now I dream quite often."  
This did not sit well with me and I couldn't really continue with my line of questioning him. He must have sensed my uneasiness.  
"So what did you see my child?"

I told him a condensed version of it and he was quite surprised judging by his astonished expression; I was sure my intense dream was an after affect to Sookie's blood. She physically regressed herself right before my eyes, that had to account for something..

"I have never heard a case of another vampire dreaming," he said.

"Do you think it's her blood," the question shot out.  
Godric thought quietly about my theory.

"I do not think it's her blood," he countered my statement.  
I sat back trying to analyze every part of this. "I saw things and you say that you've never heard of vampires dreaming?"  
He nodded to me and began smiling.  
I couldn't believe he was smiling! My temper was rising. "Godric, is what I said amusing," I asked him.  
Suddenly he was laughing harder than I ever remember hearing from him. "Would you mind letting me in the joke," I gritted through my teeth.  
A slightly pink tear formed at his eye. "My dearest child," he finally said wiping it away. "That is not from her blood. That is Sookie herself!"

How was that possible? I had never heard of any creature being able to transmit dreams. "Godric, are you certain?"

"Yes I'm sure," he replied with a chuckle. "It is accidental and she does not know she is doing it. If she means to show you something, you will know because of what you will see."  
_I couldn't believe what I was hearing._

The humor passed, and Godric face straightened. "When was the first experience?"

"When I first saw her," I admitted. "After rising the first evening."  
There were still many unanswered questions about this dream. "Could she share dreams?"  
He looked at me curiously. " I do not know. She has accidentally shown me bits of dreams, but I was always awake. Never when I was dead or asleep."

"Then what does it all mean," I asked noticeably frustrated.

"Eric, I cannot explain what or why you dreamed. But it is pleasing to see that you have experienced something so miraculous. Maybe you ought to stay for a while and see what comes of it."

_GRRRR, Why do I have the feeling that I am not going back home any time soon?_

Things had taken a turn for the worse and I stood to my feet to deal with this head on. "I will ask her myself if she has been in my dreams."

"Just a moment," he said raising a hand to me. "This must be a trying time for her, you must be considerate of that. Do try to make your actions discreet."

"Godric, what do you mean," I asked watching him fold his hands together. If I didn't know any better I would say he was agitated about something. He gave me a worried look before his expression turned morose. "I felt things coming from both bonds this morning."  
I kept silent so that he could continue. "Eric, just because she and I are bonded, does not mean she has been privy to the side effects that come along with it."

I watched as he closed his eyes as a heavy sigh escaped him. "The amount of blood she received last night was more than she has received in her lifetime, she has never had the after effects."

I looked at him skeptically and it finally dawned on me that the bonding must have happened when she was very young.

"You gave her more blood in one sitting than I did in her lifetime," he continued. "When it was given, it was drops from my fingers only in times of emergency. Our bond was forged but I assure you that it was an accident. So the blood you gave her last night had its affects."  
For a moment, I feared my blood had in some way damaged her.  
Godric must have sensed my fear because his face softened. "It is not as you must be thinking. It is the dreams. . . they have started." The grin that was no doubt forming at my mouth was halted when I felt disappointment flood through Godric.

"Eric, when I said last night that she was an innocent, I did not only mean virginity, but the entire action as a whole."  
Shocked I looked to him hoping that I was wrong in my assumptions, but I had to ask anyway. "Are you saying that in 20 years, she has no idea about..." "No, none" he replied his face now flushed red. "She was raised here and has had little to no contact with the outside. If she has any knowledge of it, then it was picked up from some one's thoughts. Even as old as I am, it is hard to explain to a female child, a daughter about the act."

There was a time when we shared women. Could this be the same Godric who I myself would bed on multiple occasions? I shook my head at him and he shrugged it off.  
Thinking about the dream, with what I know now, could she have really been there. . . merged in the dream along with me? Godric said she could accidentally share dreams, but to do it when I was dead is simply amazing.

At some point I must have realized I could steer the dream, since I found her in the shower, like I wanted to do last night. It made sense now why she seemed out of sorts in the shower with me, the innocent act was actually real.  
There was just one more thing that sparked my curiosity. "Godric, when Sookie shares dreams, is she aware of it?"  
When he shook his head no, it just added to my night and I wondered if she remembered any part of the dream. The realization of it actually being her and not a figment of my dream made me giddy.

Godric noticed the look on my face and its meaning, blurted out, "Do not do it!." With a raised eyebrow, I said, "Master, you know I would do nothing to hurt her. Although, my instincts tell me she already belongs to me."

He was looking at me with a stern face. "She is not a fangbanger that you could use and toss aside," he said the word _fangbanger_ like it left a bad taste in his mouth. "If you are serious about her being yours, then I will not stand in your way in getting to know her and learning about each other." Nodding to him, I decided that I needed to get out of this office and think things over.

There were many interesting new developments tonight, some useful and other baffling, the parts that made sense to me I kept closer to home, the others I filed away for later. The best plan now was to seek her out, and I made up my mind not to discuss the dream. It was very likely that she only thought of it as merely a dream. I guess I will have to test her and see.

Leaving Godric's office, I went in search of Sookie, breathing in deep, I embraced her scent with all the determination to find her.

* * *

**THANK YOU ALL FOR YOU KIND WORD ALERTS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS. I GIVE THANKS TO DESTINY AGAIN BECAUSE TOGETHER WE RULE THE WORLD. **

**PLEASE CONTINUE TO READ MY iSH!**

**LOVE YOU!**


	9. Chapter 9

_Enter: the Black Crow_

_**~`S`~**_

After supper I made sure to bring Mr. Northman a clean pair of clothing for the night. He was still asleep for the day and would be rising soon. The horses had to be settled in their stalls, so I couldn't stay till he rose for the night.

The sun was already making its exit in the sky, and I had managed to settle the horses in their proper stalls all on my own. It was a dirty job, I even had to remove my veil so it wouldn't get ruined. The stable work wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be, and I was glad that Sister Jessica along with Sister Tara stopped by for a chat before heading in for the night. They were kind enough to bring me a pack with fruits, vegetables, and nuts to snack on. The final hour of prayer had long passed and no one was around to see me. It was nearly time that I should head off to bed myself, but I was just too anxious about my next encounter with Mr. Northman. Father Godric explained to me how Mr. Northman's blood had certain 'effects' and as if the reasons he had to give it wasn't terrifying enough, now he could sense my emotions.

It was a hard to believe that his blood could illicit so many feelings within me. My dreams, the way I felt about him, the energy and strength that coursed through my body, they were all agents of his blood running through me. I didn't know what to think of him sharing blood with me, but I suppose he had to if Mother Superior had been glamoured to forget her actions. His blood healed me, which was necessary to keep the charade up. From what I understand from both Father Godric's explanation and the book he gave me to read, their blood is sacred. Before the Great Reveal, their blood was used to create slaves to ensure their safety. In unique cases, it was only given to humans considered to be worthy or even loved. This knowledge gave me pause for concern since his blood would cause me to develop some sort attraction to him, and I wonder if the current feelings I have for him are entirely my own.

AuLait huffed as she made her way over to me in her stall. I rubbed her muzzle and patted her neck before pulling out some carrots from the small lunch pack the sisters had brought for me. As she munched away at her snacks, I thought about my feelings for Mr. Northman. I didn't want to believe that it was blood causing all my feelings for him, after all, I was drawn to him the moment I set eyes on him.  
_Could his blood really be the reason for my dreams?_

I guess it makes sense now that I think about it, while I did dream of him before ingesting his blood, they were no where near as intimate. With a heavy sigh I turned to secure the latches on the other stalls. What if he was feeling me. . . _right now?_ Would he know that I was thinking of him? If he knew that I dreamed of him, did he also know that I was actually pleased and almost looking forward to the next one. I don't think I could face him, it would be too embarrassing to endure.  
In the middle of my thoughts, red snarly pictures began coursing through my mind just as Mr. Herveaux came from behind the corner.

"Good evening Sister Sookie," he greeted as he walked up to me, he eyes scanning the stables for other people, before resting on me."I didn't expect to see you here so late?"  
The funny thing was that last time I'd seen him, it was exactly the same place and he was saying nearly the same thing.

"I've been here almost all evening," I explained to him as I put feed in the bin for the horses. "As punishment, I am to come here for the rest of the week and work the stables. . . with no help."  
He made a 'psht' sound as he came to my side, helping me tote the container of feed while following me down to the other stalls. I guess he was going to help me anyway.

"Punishment," he questioned. "What for? Ain't ya'll suppose to be saints? What could you've done to be punished?"

I smiled at his comment as I fed the horse. "I missed suppers and a breakfast, so Mother Superior sentenced me to a few days of work in the stables alone, I guess she figured if I work hard enough I might work up an appetite and stop skipping meals." I shot him a knowing look as he let out a rumbling roar of laughter.

"Punishment huh," he asked as he helped me tote and arrange the bins before going off to feed the others. "Guess she's never caught you down here at all hours of the night."

I couldn't resist a giggle as I shook my head. "No sir, and she never will know just how much I love it here. I think that's why Father Godric picked this as my punishment." I beamed at him and said, "I should get punished more often don't you think?"

"I sure wouldn't mind your company," he said with a wry laugh as he looked to me from the corner of his eyes.  
_I wouldn't mind having to look at your pretty face neither._  
I tried to ignore his thoughts but they were directed right at me, so I couldn't help it.

"Tell you what," he said standing before me. "I'll finish up for you," he offered, reaching his hand out for the feed. "Mother Superior won't know about it. You run off and retire for the night. I'll be here tomorrow."  
Were all men this way? So eager to help women or was it just him. I had always known that Mr. Herveaux was a kind man, but it seems as though there was always something more behind his kindness. It really was sweet of him to offer his help, but I'd rather be here instead of alone with my thoughts.

"It's alright, really," I said stepping around him and his outstretched hand. "I think I'll stay a while more. But I do thank you." He was going to protest again but a black bird came flying into the stable cawing loudly before settling by me on a nearby rail.

_Damn bird,_ I could hear him ranting in his mind. "Oh no you don't. Not again," he muttered while making his way over to the bird, waving his hands to shoo it away. It flew away from him only to settle back on another railing closer to me.

I didn't want Mr. Herveaux to terrorize the poor animal. "Why are you shooing it away," I asked him, walking up to the black bird that I identified as a raven. It didn't move away from me, it only looked on as I approached.

"That bird has been coming around here every night for the past week," I heard him explain as I searched my pack for some nuts or something. Whistling a low tune, I stretched my arm out to it with a nut in my hand. Cocking its head to the side, the raven jumped without hesitation from the railing to my hand, so that I could feed it.

"You shouldn't feed it sister," Mr. Herveaux warned in hushed voice.

"First off, why are you whispering? And secondly why not? It's only a poor bird."

"For one thing," he began coming to my side. "It's been hanging around here a lot and I've seen it outside on your balcony more than a few times." An image of Mr. Northman manhandling him came flashing to my mind. I glanced at him and then back at the bird.

"Really," I asked, picking out some raisins from my pack. "I've never seen it before."

"Hmph," he grunted. "Will you look at that? For the past week this bird has been coming around here, flying about and making a ruckus and now - -," he looked to me. "Now he's taken with you."  
He reached his hand out to the bird. "You some kinda Cinderella or some - -," the phrase was ripped out of his lips and followed by an OW!  
_Son of a Bitch_, his thoughts shouted. "It bit me," he exclaimed fanning his finger in the air. I quickly took a handful of fruits and nuts and set them down on the ground. The bird flew from my hand to the small pile of food.

Mr. Herveaux was still fanning his finger. "Let me see," I said taking his hand in mine. There was a red bruise at knuckle. "He got you really good there." It was funny to see a man of his stature squirm in pain as he nursed to his tiny wound. "You'll live, I promise."

He made a face before a his lips curled onto a smile. His gaze locked on mine for a while and his thoughts ran together. He was thinking that I smelled nice and that I had the prettiest blue eyes he'd ever seen. He was even thinking that my lips probably tasted a lot like strawberries and that he wouldn't mind kissing me. _MY GOODNESS! _He was even thinking about kissing me!  
I pulled my hand away from him and smiled weakly at him.

"It's only bruised," I informed him as I settled down next to the bird. Reaching into my sack again, I got some more nuts, before holding my hand out to the bird. The raven abandoned the small pile of fruits to come and settle on my outstretched arm again.

_How could I be thinking these things about her?_ His thoughts were so clear now._ I can't help it that she's so beautiful - - that I can't control my thoughts around her. She's just so pure, so innocent. Oh! To touch her would probably be a lot like heaven._

Before I could turn to face him there was a loud zooming sound followed by a hard thud and what I could only describe as a low growl. When I did finally turn around Mr. Northman had Mr. Herveaux up against the stable wall with his forearm at his chest and his other hand up gripping his jaw. His fangs were out and he was staring hard into Mr. Herveaux's face. The raven croaked loudly before flying up to the banister at the entrance to the stables.

"Don't even think about it wolf," Mr. Northman growled at him.

Mr. Herveaux was not backing down from him even though he was at Mr. Northman's mercy. "Didn't we do this dance already," he asked smugly.

"So those are your final words," Mr. Northman questioned tightening the grip on his jaw. I did not know what this quarrel was about but I was not going to stand for a it a minute longer.

_**~`E`~**_

After leaving Godric's office, I followed her scent to her cell and was disappointed that she was not there. Although Godric was right, the dreams must have started because the smell of her arousal permeated the air, and it made me anxious to see her again. I placed the journal I removed last night, back where I found it when I noticed a letter on her nightstand. After a quick scan I realized it was from Godric and he mentioned my healing her and the glamouring of the wench.  
_Mother Superior, my ass!_

There was nothing _superior_ about that woman and she acted like no mother that I ever knew. Hell, I had seen savages treat their young better. If Sookie read this note, then maybe she knew about the blood. Maybe my blood would help with that punch she threw at me.  
_My little warrior,_ I thought smiling to myself.

Her attempt at a punch was quite cute, although, it worries me to think of what occurred to make her react that way, especially when Godric said that she had barely left the convent. Placing the letter back as I found it, I left her cell; but, instead of following her scent that was every where, I followed the call of my blood to her location. The evening was starlit and serene, but the closer I got to Sookie, the easier it was to decipher her emotions that were rapidly churning, bringing up the question as to what was causing her emotions to shift so quickly.

Lifting my head and taking in the surrounding scents, my answer to why her emotions were churning came in the form of the filthy wolf, Herveaux. He was with my Sookie in the stable and they seemed engaged in a conversation. As I listened in and watched him staring at her, I knew that my suspicions were right the first night I caught him spying up at her balcony. He wants my Sookie and is completely shameless about showing it. She is so innocent, and could not understand that he is asking for her affections with his looks or his preening like a peacock. How could she know when she shyly smiles at him, it does nothing but make him want her more, the same way it does me. Godric really should have explained to her something about sex and men. She really has no idea about the flames she fed by just showing him attention.

As I was listening to the conversation inside, a black raven flew over my head before flying into the stables making itself known with a loud CA-CAW. I watched as Sookie's face lit up when the raven landed on a railing beside her. After a bit more talk, and the wolf trying to scare it off, the bird perched on her arm and took the food she offered. While standing in the shadows, seeing Sookie with her habit off, her hair loosely braided over one shoulder and a raven standing vigilant on her arm, I was transported to a time where the smell of the North Sea, fishing, and men drinking mead while laughing in long houses were home to me. The sight in front of me reminded me of legends passed through generations of Odin's ravens' aiding Valkyries in finding their warriors in the field of battle. Of course the sight of a raven would also be an omen, predicting victors' in battle. Watching Sookie instantly tame a wild raven, brought questions up for me.

Why am I, for the first time in centuries, beginning to reflect back on my human life?  
What is truly odd, is that as I stare at the bird, I could swear that the damn thing was staring back at me. I have always been suspicious, but I feel that there is something definitely out of place or odd about this creature.  
_Get a grip Northman,_ I thought as I looked to the bird once more pecking raisins from Sookie's palm.

When the wolf told her that he'd seen the bird on her balcony many times I thought might strangle him; that was an admission of his obvious obsession with her. I silently laughed when the bird pecked him, but all the joy left me when Sookie set the bird down to dote on his miniature bruise. He was either the most pansy ass man I'd ever met or, I stopped to watch Sookie's face form into a tender smile... the smartest son of a bitch in the assured him that he would live,_ the conniving little shit that he was!_ In true Sookie fashion, _and much to my relief_, she got shy and turned her attentions back to the raven. With her back turned now, I watched as he stared down at her, unmoving and no doubt thinking obscene things about her. I was waiting for him to provoke me into ripping his throat out and got my wish when I saw his hand inched from his side towards her.  
My fangs clicked down and I was on him in an instant, slamming the filthy mongrel into the wall. I will _NOT_ have him touching her. She is MINE.

"Don't even think about it wolf," I warned him. I was sure that Sookie didn't know of his second nature, but at the moment I did not give a shit. He made some joke about doing this dance before and I, wanting so badly to decapitate him, asked if those were his last words. Before I could make another move Sookie's scent distracted me from my thoughts, not enough to let him lose though.

"Mr. Northman," her soft voice nearly whispered my name... well my formal name anyway. I growled and didn't know if it was because of the disgusting smell of the wolf, Sookie's formal addressing of me, or just the plain fact that she smelled so damn good even after being around the stinking were.

"Please. . . Will you please let him go." I never once removed my eyes from the dog. "Please. . . You are hurting him." I felt her small hand as she rested it on my shoulder and that was enough for me to loosen my grip on him a little. "I don't know what your problem is with Mr. Herveaux, but I will say that he did help me bring you in on the night I found you and he is perfectly harmless."

_How wrong she was about him,_ I thought as my fangs slid back into their hiding place. I finally allowed myself to look into those divine eyes of hers and I let go of him. She smiled weakly to me and looked to the dog.

"Mr. Herveaux, are you alright," she asked him, reaching to his neck in order to check for injuries. He stepped away from her with one hand around his neck and the other extended out to keep her at a distance.

"I'm fine," he snapped at her snatching a sack from the ground. "You should head off to bed Sister. I'll take care of the rest of this for you." She grabbed at the bag from his hand. "But Mr. Herveaux I- -,"

"I'll finish up for you around here," he interrupted her and looked at me boldly. "Besides I'll see you tomorrow morning during the day." _That smug bastard._ "Then I'll teach you all the quick tricks."

Her face turned red as her eyes narrowed, in this moment I did not see the innocent and shy little nun, but a pissed off woman.

"Mr. Herveaux," she began, "While I do appreciate your attempt to help, I must once again decline. You are fully aware of Mother Superior's temper about being disobeyed and you are aware that this is my punishment appointed not only by Father Godric, but also Mother Superior, whose instructions were that I receive no help from_ anyone._"

It was nice to see this meek woman verbally lash a were.

"Now, tell me what would happen if she stopped by before going to bed for the night to see you doing my work? Would you submit me to her harsher punishments?" The wolf opened his mouth to say something but closed it, knowing that he had lost this battle.

"I guess I'll be seeing you in the morning Sister," he said shaking his head in defeat. When she nodded to him he turned to acknowledge me. "Vampire," he spat out before making his way out of the stables.

She looked up at the bird which was still perched up on the banister, then reached out with a low whistle, and the bird flew to her arm. I watched her empty the sack of food on an over turned crate, before she bent down to settle the bird next to the food. After a few seconds of doting on the inky black creature, she turned to face me not once allowing her eyes to meet mine.

"Good evening Mr. Northman," she finally greeted me - - again with the formality, _I know she called me Eric in the dream._  
I stared down at her almost willing her to look into my eyes but it was no use, she was shy and demure, and there was no bringing her out her shell.

"Hello Sookie," I greeted her back.

"I trust that you rested well enough?" She glanced up at me for a split second before looking down at the bird again.

"I did indeed, and yourself" I asked, trying to make her comfortable with me.  
She looked into my eyes this time, and for brief instant I saw a hint of knowing in them." I slept well enough sir," she said blushing furiously. "Thank you for asking."

We stood there staring at each other for a moment I could sense that her emotions were on high, and wished we were back in the shower. . . _so I could touch her again._ "What brings you by so late in the evening," she posed clasping her hands in front of her.

"No reason," I said looking off into the darkness. "I just wanted see how you were feeling tonight."

"Well thank you very much Mr. Northman," she offered yet again with _Mr. Northman! _"I feel better than I can remember and it appears that I have you to thank for it."

"Sookie, please call me Eric. Only business associates call me Mr. Northman, and we are not business associates. In fact," I said taking a step closer to her. " I would like to see us as friends." I liked her and I did not want her being so formal with me. She smiled sweetly up at me and then once again lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Alright. . . Eric," she she said my name as though she was testing the feel of it. To hear her call me Eric should not have made me feel so gratifying as it did.

"Well Eric, I do appreciate you coming to check on me, but as you can see, I'm pretty much done here and must head back inside for bed." She looked out into the darkness. "Father Godric has always been a night owl, perhaps you would like to visit with him." _Why am I getting the feeling that she is trying to get rid of me?_

"I may just do that, thank you for the suggestion," I said watching as she finished putting away the feed before turning off the lights for the night. She whistled to the raven so it would fly out of the stable and not get locked in.

"Thank you for your visit Eric," she said as I helped her close the stable doors. "Perhaps I will see you tomorrow," she related looking up at me expectantly.

Yes, she _was_ trying to get rid of me, she even had the look and something seemed off, making me curious as to what was so important that she would want me to leave. I nodded so that she might not catch on to my suspicion. Sneaking back into the shadows, I watched her walk inside the building, still doubtful about her actions. _Would she be meeting the were? I will just kill him now! _No, she seemed too wary with him. I stayed to listen to her footsteps which were not heading towards her cell at all, but another part of the dormitory.  
_How intriguing she was at the moment. What are you up to little one?_

I heard as her footsteps turned around and went to the stables, then heard the sound of a horse galloping off into the night. She was sneaking out.  
_Sneaky... Sneaky..._ Naturally I had to follow.

I flew up into the sky. Far enough back so she would not see me, but close enough that I would not loose her in the trees. Just like my dream, she was looking into the night sky as if she was getting directions by the moon. She finally came to a stop at a brook that was like the one in my dream, proving that she most likely pulled me into whatever she was dreaming about.

From a limb, high in a tree, I watched her hop off, then tie up her horse. I sat, dumbstruck as she began to remove her clothes, and before long she was standing in nothing more then her bra and panties. Testing the water, she dipped one delicate foot into the brook before submerging herself entirely. She swam around aimlessly with no other purpose then to enjoy the feel of the water on her skin. Once she was relaxed, I had to literally rub my eyes because she began glowing a light golden color in the moon light, and everywhere she swam the light followed. Every cell in body was under some compulsion to go to her, and surprisingly it was not her blood but her essence. . ._ her true spark, it electrified the air_, calling to me.

There was no use ignoring it, so I floated down from the tree and walked towards her. She looked so beautiful. . . as though she was Freya herself.  
I could not help myself. . . _I had to be near her._

_**~`S`~**_

Eric helped me close out of the stables, and after guiding him Father's way, I made my way around the corridor and was happy to find that Mother Superior was a sleep in her cell. When I was sure that I was alone, I ran back to AuLait in the stables, unlocked her stall, and mounted her. Together we made our way out of the stables towards the forest. .

I arrived at the brook and it was eerie being here again after what happened last time. Once I looked around and I realized there was nothing here, it was as quiet and peaceful as just as I left it.  
_Was I expecting different?_

The last time I was here I found a man or vampire abused in such a horrible way, but of course it was also _Providence_ because I found Mr. Northman. I was glad that he found me at the stables, although I may have rushed him away, I wish I had the nerve to ask him to join me.  
Out of habit, I reached out with my mind hoping to hear or feel something, but all there was to find was my own excitement. Abandoning my train of thought, I let myself drink in the night before undressing to dip into the water. After stripping down, I dipped my foot in the water to test the temperature, and it felt wonderful so I dived in.  
My mind was clearing with each wade; almost on cue, my skin began its usual glow that almost fell in line with the lullaby of the sound of the forest around me. The trickling of the brook fell in tune with my heartbeat and my body was light as a feather as I swam around in the cool water.  
If felt good to be alone at night in this capacity because I was one with nature, almost the way it was meant to be. Adam could tell the Earth to rain and it would, he would speak to animals and reign over Earth and nature. We may have lost such a privilege but here at the brook I know that I have rediscovered it, _even if it is for a moment._

Suddenly, there was a piercing void in my mind, and I wondered if someone followed me, but I then remembered that Eric's mind was void as well. Tensing up in the water, I lost my peaceful feeling and my eyes popped open.  
"Hello again Sookie," a familiar voice greeted me. It was Eric. . . _he followed me here. _I sat in the brook to hide my body from him. "Did I frighten you?"

"What are you doing here," I asked him trying to swim away so he wouldn't see my state of undress. He really did frighten me at the time, but that was slowly easing away when I realized that I wanted him here. But how did he get here so fast, I didn't hear another horse. He must have used his vampire speeds, like the book said.

"I saw you riding out of the convent gates," he explained leaning against a tree. "And I was worried that something might happen to you, and I can't let anything happen to my little savior can I?"

Shaking my head no, I pushed myself back into a swim. I wasn't going to let his presence stop me from enjoying the water.

"And you? What are you doing here," he asked me coming closer to the brook.

"I usually come here to be alone, and think," I told him turning on my back and falling into a backstroke.

"So this is like your safe-haven," he asked me looking around.

"Yes," I agreed. "Something private."

"Do you wish for me to leave you in peace," he asked and I stopped my movements to face him.

"NO!," I urged him. "I'm more than happy to share my place with you, just please don't tell anyone about it." He took a seat on one of the big rocks at the edge of brook.

"May I ask you something," I said swimming closer to him. He nodded to me. "How did you get here so fast? I didn't hear another horse."  
I came to the edge of the brook where it met with the earth and set my elbows on land. "It's like you walked out of nowhere," I told him looking up into his eyes.

"I flew" he said simply looking down into my eyes.

"You are joking" I told him in disbelief, I didn't think vampires could fly. All of a sudden he lifted up off the ground a couple of feet. To say I was shocked would be saying it too lightly. "Wow," I said aloud think how many times in some one's life do they meet someone who can fly?

"Wow indeed," he snickered touching down to the ground again.

"Well if we're going to share special abilities with one another there is one thing I think you should know," he said taking a seat again, this time even closer to me.

"What is that," I asked him boldly. I braced myself for questions about last night in the basement with Mother Superior.

"Did you know that you glow when you swim?"

"Yeah," I answered simply with a shrug, glad that it was something simple. "And I glow sometimes when I don't, doesn't everybody?" He stared at me for a moment, like he was caught off guard.

"No, they do not," he informed me, his expression serious.

"But you and Father glow," I told him.

"Oh. . . not the way you do," he said shaking his head.

"That's just great," I groaned swimming back into the brook. "Add that to the list of things that make me a freak of nature."

"Do not say that about yourself," he assured me in that deep soft voice of his. "There's nothing wrong with being different, that is what makes you special."

He was trying to make me feel better about myself, and I appreciated it more then he would ever know. I could feel his eyes on me, watching me as I swam around the brook.

I swam back to where he was, set my elbows on land and stared up at him. "Eric, what are you really doing out here?"

He smirked again, something I was learning was habitual for him. "I wanted to talk to you. But every time I try, you will not look at me. I wonder if I have done something to offend you or make you upset."

_Oh, by all that is holy_, does he really want to talk to me? Do I really make him feel as though he's done something wrong? How wrong he was to think that of me. "Not at all," I answered him quietly with a smile. "Quite the opposite actually. I'm sorry if I made you think that you did."

He nodded to me as he picked a rock from the ground and threw it across the brook. "May I ask you something," I inquired hoping that he would go along with it, and was met with a dubious look.

"Why don't you come out of the water and ask me," he challenged coyly. I stared back up at him with as much courage I could find.

"Sure," I nodded my reply. "But you have to turn around first." He glared at me knowingly and stood to his feet turning his back to me.

Pulling myself out of the water, I went over to my dress and threw it on. I stared at his back for a moment, as I wrung the water out of my hair. "You can turn around now," I told him.

He was still smirking when he faced me, and took a few step towards me closing the space between us. "What did you want to ask me," he said looking down in to my eyes. I could never say that I was shy and afraid to look into a man's eyes then I was at the moment.

"Why me," I asked him, and for some reason I was out of breath. He lifted one eyebrow in such a manner that reminded me of Father Godric when he heard something that he was curious about.

"What do you mean _'why you'_," he asked me. "Why not you? There are not too many vampires who can say that they were saved by a human, and you could have left me to die out there the night you found me. You saved my life and in my book that makes you . . . special." He shoved his hand in his pocket. "You took care of me and... I... owe you."  
_You are a beautiful angel whose voice I heard from the foggy mist I was fighting that night._

I couldn't believe that they were his thoughts, but there was no one else around. _I thought I couldn't hear his thoughts._ I shook my head in denial of his declaration both spoken and unspoken.  
He was hurt and need help, so of course the natural thing to do was to take him somewhere safe so that I could tend to his injuries.

"I'm not special at all," I told him shaking my head and shrugging. "You needed me, so I came and helped you. I'm sure I did what anybody else would do." Stepping away from him I went over to a tree closer to the brook and sat down.

He came and sat next to me, and together we looked out at now calm water. "No, see. . . this is where we differ of opinions my dearest Sookie."

I faced him, narrowing my brow and he did the same. "What do mean," I asked him.

"I mean," he began passively. "Where I'm from, humans do not trust vampires enough to give them a second look if they were hurt. In fact I know that many would take advantage of that situation." It was saddening to know that people were so heartless.

"In fact, there were people around that night," he continued. "I heard them. I smelled them. But only you took the time to save me. You are very special to me." He hesitated on the last statement but I knew it was sincere when he took my hand in his. "You are so much more than you perceive yourself. I just wish that you could see yourself the way I do."

I stared at our hands for a moment then looked back up into his searching eyes. "Well - - when you put it that way," I told him with a smile, which he reciprocated before letting my hand lose.

"You know you saved me too," I told him looking down at my feet. "Last night, with Mother Superior, Father told me that you healed me. I don't understand how, but I do thank you." I felt the tears forming at my eyes.  
"I know that you didn't have to, but you did. . . and that makes you very special to me too."

When I finally looked up at him, he was still looking at me. "It, my sweet Sookie, was a pleasure." His voice was smooth and much like the dream, sent vibrations down my spine.

We sat next to each other, staring out at the night sky for a moment, and I thought I might ask a few questions. There were so much I wanted to know about him, but it late and I was feeling drowsy. "I am glad you followed me out here Eric," I admitted to him. "But do you mind if I start heading back? I am getting tired." I stifled a yawn and my eyes were getting heavy.

"I am happy I followed you too _min kärlek,_" he told me.  
He seemed a bit weary to let me take leave of him, and his eyes darted about the forest for a brief moment. "I'll ride back with you," he said leaving no room for question.

"Thank you," I told him standing up, to make our way to the horse.

"You have a beautiful mare," he said picking me up and zooming us to AuLait with vampire speeds. "I had a stallion just as beautiful when I was human." It was cool traveling at vampire speed but the after affect just did something to you.

"So that horse I found you tied to wasn't yours," I asked him trying to catch my breath.

"No, I'm afraid not," he replied placing me on the horse, then mounting himself. Before grabbing a hold of the reigns he made sure I was secure in his arms. "Why don't you lay your back on me so you can rest as we head back." I could feel his chest rumble as he spoke.

I did as he told me, and felt his arms wrap around me as he began maneuvering AuLait through the trees. Suddenly a loud _CA-CAW_ broke through the silence of the night. We both looked up to see a familiar raven flying in the air. I giggled as I saw my new friend the raven fly through the air close to us.

"Well you certainly have away with animals don't you," he chuckled, and the sound of it made me content. Too tired to make a joke back I yawned and nodded, while nestling myself deeper into his arms.

"He probably followed me here from the stable," I explained. "He must think I have more treats for him."

We were still going through the trees and I felt his nose run along the side of my neck. I should have been appalled, but I knew he was doing what came natural to him. I wondered if the dream I had showed me a bit of what the man underneath the vampire was like.

After arriving back at the convent, we putting AuLait back in her stall and he quietly walked me to my cell. Stopping at my door, I turned to thank him for keeping me company but was met with his hard body crashing into mine and his lips pressed up against my own. The kiss from my dream was good, but this was about ten times better. It was slow and sweet, and his fangs slid out as we were kissing.  
It was strange kissing him with his fangs, but I learned that vampire's fangs were the most sensitive part of their body when I let my tongue run along the length of one fang, and was rewarded with a low growl. I did it again, and his grip on me tightened as his chest rumbled silently. After a while we pulled away from each other pressing our foreheads together.

"That was amazing, " I breathed as I heard his fangs click back into his gums.

"Sookie," he whispered, his hands smoothed up my back as he brought me in closer. "You know I will be here for you whenever you feel like sneaking away, so you don't have to go out alone." His lips came down to set a peck on my cheek before he brought his lips to my ear. "I enjoy being around you _min kärlek_," he whispered again, sending shivers down my spine.

He was breathing me in, so I moved my head to look up into his beautiful blue eyes, which were hooded with what looked like need. "I know," I said, chastely kissing his soft cold lips once more. "Good night Eric".

He took a deep breath and brought my hand to his lips. "Good night Sookie."

With a heavy heart I turned away from him and entered my cell. Closing the door behind me, I rested against the it, unable to contain the fire that was raging inside me.

**_~`E`~_**

Once her door closed I stood there as still as a statue, willing it to reopen so that I might replay the night's events. After feeling a wave of lust and longing come through the small bond I had with her, I almost set my hand on the doorknob, but left her hallway at vampire speed before anyone could see me leaving. I did not want to leave, and every part of me wanted to turn back, toss her over my shoulder and claim her as mine.  
_But I could not do that to her, she deserves better._

Besides, if I were to take her away from here tonight, she would never forgive me.  
Thinking back to the conversation I had with Godric, I had to remember that she was completely innocent and tonight's kiss was her first. I touched my fingers to my lips as this ardent feeling of passion coursed through me.  
Stepping outside, I decided that if I could not take her away from here now, then I will not leave until she is mine and we are unable to be apart from each other.  
_Then we will leave together._  
Unable to simply walk away, I went towards her side of the building, then flew up to her balcony waiting to see if it was safe to make myself known; I do not want my woman mad at me so soon.  
_'Ha', I do not have problems with women. . . so why am I worried about her getting mad at me for doing something?'_

Looking through the blinds on the balcony door, I watched as she undressed then walked naked into the shower room, leaving her clean night gown and underwear laid out on the bed.

_OH SWEET FREYA!_ I can not remember a time that I have seen a woman so perfect. _She truly is the embodiment of Freya reborn. _To see her without those hideous clothes and without anything on at all. . . was truly a gift. I waited patiently for her to come out of the shower, anticipating the return of the scent that was distinctly Sookie. Maybe she will let me hold her before going to sleep, although, I am a bit weary of what I might do if she does. She emerged from the washroom wrapped in a towel and my cock got hard as I watched her take off the towel and throw it on a near by chair. She then dressed herself in the nightgown she laid out. . ._unfortunately_. Grabbing a beaded piece of jewelry, she knelt down by her bed and began whispering a prayer. After praying she placed the beads on the bedside table before settling to bed.  
It was time to stop watching and actually make my self known, so I tapped on the door and saw her look to up confused. When she saw me standing there, she came to the door with a welcoming smile at her lips and let me in.

"Since when do you knock," she teased smiling up at me.

"Well the last time I let myself in, you hit me remember," I reminded her. "I didn't want to risk another violent outburst."

"You knocked so you wouldn't get hit again" she giggled, closing the door behind me.

"Precisely," I teased back at her making my way further into her room.

"And what pray tell are you doing in my room," she inquired raising a golden eyebrow. _I can definitely tell my maker raised her._

"I just did not want to be away from you yet," I admitted, reaching out to caress her cheek. The wise ass expression was gone and her face softened as she closed her eyes and leaned in  
to my touch. "May I stay with you until dawn?"

"Um," she murmured opening her eyes. ". . . yes!"

I moved her to the bed and moved the covers down so she could get in. So I settled in next to her, then covered us both under her sheets. Laying down next to her, I was pleasantly surprised when she put her head on my chest and cuddled up next to me. Revelling in the warmth of her skin on mine, I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her close to my body. Laying a kiss to the top of her head, I took in a deep breath and captured the scent that was purely Sookie.  
She was so tiny and frail in my arms, and like the night before, the sound of her heart beating was comforting to me. Holding her in my arms and feeling her soft skin against mine just felt. . . _right_. In a way, it was as though my heart was beating again, but realistically it was her heart beating for the both of us.

I heard her sigh heavily as our hands weaved together. "I never did ask you where you are from," she posed looking up to me. "Are you from Sweden or somewhere else?" She sounded sleepy and spoke in a low airy whisper.

She was exhausted, and still wanted to learn more about me, so I looked down at her then responded, "I was born here in Sweden, however as a vampire, I have traveled to many places." She was lightly caressing my hand with her fingers, and everywhere she touched left a tingling sensation behind. It was like nothing I ever experienced. "I currently live with my vampire child Pam, in Louisiana."

"The United States," she whispered knowingly, and when I looked down into her eyes the urge to kiss her came back to me. Staring in to her beautiful blue eyes still, she silently asked "Are you here on business," while still caressing my hand.

I shook my head no. Her heart started pounding in her chest as her hand moved from mine to my chest then up to my hair which she started twirling through her fingers. "No, I came here looking for someone."

"Oh," she inquired her eyebrows lifting in question. "Who are you searching for?"

"It doesn't matter," I informed her, and her eyebrows creased together. "They are safe now, that is all that matters."

"Well I'm glad," she mumbled into my chest.

We spent the rest of the evening talking about where I grew up, my life as a human, and the day I was turned. She asked me about my life in Louisiana and I told her all that I could. After all if she was to leave this place and come with me, she would have to know what she was walking in to. I was surprised that she knew many things about vampires, and when I asked her about it she told me she learned of them from Father Godric's book.  
She told me what she knew of her life here at St. Dianna's and how she often dreamed of experiencing new places. I could not offer her to leave with me just yet, but I was glad to know that she had thought of other alternatives. I listened tentatively as sleep took over her thoughts and her words became nothing more then sleepy ramblings.

When she fell asleep, I slipped out of the bed and watched her curl into the pillow. I never thought I could care for a human the way I was caring for her. Listening to the sound of her inspirations, I laid a soft kiss on her forehead and made my way out of her cell.  
Dawn was approaching and it was time to get to my own sleeping quarters for the night. Stepping out onto her balcony, I was met with the beady eyes of the raven, I could only assume it was the same bird from before.

"What the hell are you looking at," I asked quietly making my way over to it, but it croaked loudly and flew away before I got to it.  
It's official, I thought watching it fly off in the darkness. That bird was stalking my Sookie. There was something definitely weird going on here.

I felt Sookie stir in her sleep and cursed the bird for waking her. Looking through her window, I saw her move her positioning on the bed, before falling fast to sleep again. I took my leave of her for the night and made my way to my cell with hopes that she would share another dream with me while I was dead to the world.

* * *

**An: Here's chapter nine. I say a big thanks to bruja/destiny (you know who you are). I am thankful for her. Also thank you all for following my story and please continue to read and review. God bless you all. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Please don't hate me for pulling a disappearing act on you all. . . I was working on a story with my beloved editor and co-collaborator BrujaDestinyRobin!** LOVE YOU GIRL! **Look out for Ghostly Intentions coming out soon. **

**As for this story in case you forgot or need a refresher Sookie and Eric are getting really cozy with one another. **

**In this chapter things will start to pick up so you will want to pay close attention to things for here on out. In case it gets a little confusing we will being whitnessing the series of events through three different POVs.**

**I have not abandoned this story and I am ready to give you all that I got. (Bruja is a Queen. . . never forget it!)**

**Please read and review.**

**(Oh and I don't own the characters.)  
**

* * *

_A Tele-Something_

_**~`S`~**_

He removed his clothes and had us seated at the head of my bed at vampire speed. I was in his lap with my back to his chest, and his hands were working their magic on me. After he lifted off my night gown effortlessly, I elevated my hips enough for him to pull off my panties just as smoothly.  
Feeling his soft cool skin wrapped around me, made me burn inside to touch him. His fingertips lightly inched their way up from my legs to my inner thighs, and then finally my torso. A low moan escaped my mouth as I felt his lips at my ear.

"That's right lover, feel me" he murmured darting his curling tongue along my earlobe making me tremble.

Resting further back onto his chest, I felt his hands come up to cup my breasts, as his fingers began teasing my nipples. My head rolled back and the words,_ "oh Eric!,"_ slipped from my lips.  
With my eyes closed, and my head on his shoulder, he now had easy access to my neck, which he laid feather soft kisses on with his cool lips. His fingers grasped on to both of my nipples, and they pebbled under his touch as he rolled each between his fingers.

"You are so beautiful. . . your body is singing for me," he uttered between kisses on my neck.  
"I could not stay away from you." One hand abandoned my breast and made its way down my body.  
"I have touch you," he said, peppering kisses along my jaw and down my neck, biting gently without his fangs.

His hand traveled down to the most sensitive part of me, and as I lost myself in his ministrations of my little bundle of nerves I could feel him slowly dipping a finger inside of me.  
He was slowly rubbing me and suddenly stopped. Mewing in protest, I moved my head to get a better look at him and he, looking me straight in the eyes, brought the finger to his mouth and moaned.  
Returning his hand back to my center, I felt him dip a finger into my core. Pumping gently as his thumb rubbed against my nub, he slowly added another finger inside of me, knowing just how, when, and where to touch me.  
I can honestly say that for the first time in my life I feel needed in a way I've never known before.

"You are so good to me," I told him breathing heavily as my pleasure built inside me.

"Not as good as you are to me _min älskade_," he said, his fingers gently moving in and out of me. His other hand caressed my breast, softly tugging at my nipple, his mouth was sucking the tender flesh of my neck.  
"I have never wanted someone so badly as I do you in my all existence," he vowed, and the sensations were becoming too much to concentrate on. _It was overwhelming_... and as I rocked my hips against his length, I felt him grow harder as he pressed up against my back.

"_Oh Sookie_," he sighed when my body reached its most vulnerable point. "_Sookie. . . Sookie. ._ ."

"Sister Sookie," another voice, a_ female voice_ called to me. Touching back down to reality I found that I was no longer in Eric's arms but seated in the convent dining hall, with fifteen pairs of eyes staring right at me. My cheeks burned from embarrassment as I looked to the side and saw Sister Mary Claire with a tray of french toast for me to pass over. I quickly took the tray from her, snagged a slice of toast, and abashedly passed the tray down.  
_I must have been daydreaming._

Glancing up, I saw Mother Superior's eyes glaring into mine before she turned her attentions back to Father Godric who was reading of St. Lucy, the Saint of the blind. Across from me, both Sisters Jessica and Tara regarded me with odd expressions. Sister Jessica slightly shook her head at me before taking a bite of her toast, and Sister Tara signaled for me to stay focused.  
I caught a glimpse of Father Godric, whose weary eyes rested on mine a moment before returning to the podium. We continued the rest of the meal in silence, and I tried to make sense of these wild flights of fantasy, where Eric was the main subject. It's like he was always there with me, in my thoughts, like a low static humming sound in the back of mind that told me that he was near.  
_Probably some after affect of his blood._

It was only the start of the day, how was I to get through it if all I did was fantasize about him? I had to concentrate on the reading and try my best to push through the day.

After breakfast, I made my way down to the stables for my morning tasks with the horses. Mr. Herveaux and Mr. Quinn were in the stables working on something when I arrived for the day's workload. They appeared out of sorts when I arrived and were in the midst of what I could describe as a serious discussion. I wanted so desperately to listen in on their thoughts, but it was none of my business. Once they noticed me standing there, they both greeted me with ready and welcoming smiles.

"Good morning gentlemen," I said smiling back at them. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

"You ain't interrupting," Mr. Herveaux said trying to inconspicuously hide a bin of feed behind his back and failing miserably. He was still trying to help me with the workload. . . which meant last night's stern lecture didn't mean a thing to him.  
"We were just heading out to town for a while," Mr. Quinn explained opening a stall to bring out the horse I'd found Eric tied to. He was preparing to ride it out, so I turned my attentions to Mr. Herveaux who was staring daggers at me.  
_He was probably upset about my dismissing him last night._

I pouted up into his mean expression. "Are you going to join Mr. Quinn?" He nodded, not really moving away from the spot he stood. I walked up to him and put my hand out to touch his. It was my way of letting him know that I was not upset with him about last night, but all it got me was a grunt.  
"Don't be that way Mr. Herveaux," I pleaded with him, glancing over at Mr. Quinn who was looking at us skeptically. I stepped closer into Mr. Herveaux, and because I couldn't have him angry with me, I said, "I'm sorry about last night."

He backed away from me shoving his hands in his pocket. "Last night you kicked me out," he said with a shrug. "And all I was doing was trying to lend a hand Sister. I know Mother Superior's been riding you and I  
thought I might - - I dunno, lighten the load for you."  
_He was right_, I thought flashing him a feeble smile.

I shouldn't have lashed out at him verbally, when he was only trying to help. "I was wrong," I admitted apologetically. "Now . . . will you please stop giving me mean looks?"

"Sure," he chuckled, that easy going nature of his rapidly returning. "So long as you know that you have people looking out for you around here. Ain't no need to carry the load all by your little lonesome." He took his glove off and playfully patted me over the head with it before making his way into the stalls to prepare a horse as well.  
Leaning on the railing, I watched them mount up the horses, secretly wishing they would take me along with them.

"Is Father Godric sending you two on a run again," I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah," Mr. Quinn replied mounting the horse, while Mr. Herveaux did the same. "We should be back before sunset."

"Be careful," I told them.

"You be careful," Mr. Quinn rebutted with a chuckle, tipping his hat to me as he guided the horse from the stables. Mr. Hervaux winked down at me as he arranged his hat and directed the horse out as well.  
I watched them until they disappeared into the forest, then began my duties for the day.

Midday prayer and supper went by and I made my way to Father Godric's office to get some blood for Eric. I was sure to always bring him a clean pair of clothes and a fresh thermos or bag of blood before sundown daily.  
I knocked at Father's door and entered when he called for me.

"Good afternoon Father," I greeted him with as smile as usual.

"Ahh Sister Sookie," he breathed, standing to his feet and making his way towards the small fridge in the corner of his office. "You've come for the blood I suppose."

"Yes Father," I nodded politely, watching him reach deep down into his compact fridge and pull out a silver thermos.

"Did you sleep well," I inquired once he closed the fridge and made his way towards me.

"As well as one can considering the circumstances," he said letting out a heavy sigh.

"What do you mean," I asked narrowing my eyebrows in confusion.

He looked at me with a raised brow and shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing," he dismissed the idea handing me the cool thermos. I took it from him a bit worried about his sleeping problems; he must have seen the concern in my eyes because he set his hand to my shoulder. "I'm fine, really," he comforted me, pinching my chin. "No need to trouble yourself over me little one."

I wasn't sure if I believed him, but he was entitled to his privacy. Watching with my lip in between my teeth, I nodded and turned to take my leave of him.

"Sookie," his tender and pleading voice called to me.

I tuned to face him. "Yes Father."

"Are you alright," he asked me, and I could see that he was worried about me. I should have expected him to know I was not myself, it's like he'd always been able to sense my emotions. But this was not one of those times when I overheard someones mean hearted thoughts, or stubbed my toe. This was something personal and too embarrassing to share with him as not only a man but also my father.  
He was looking into my eyes almost pleading for me to tell him everything.

"I'm fine," I lied to him. . . something I hated to do. He nodded again, his expression blank.  
I took my leave of him and went to the laundry in search of some spare clothes for Eric.

Slipping into Eric's cell and closing the door behind me, I couldn't help but notice how strikingly handsome he was, even as he lay there seemingly dead for the day. When you constantly see someone who is bubbling full of life as he is, it's pretty hard to think of them as dead. His face still displayed the look of the little boy he used to be. Smiling with my thoughts, I set the folded clothes on the chair and the thermos on the bedside table before tiding up his room as best I could. Taking a final look at him resting so peacefully, I couldn't help but caress his hand before I took my leave of him and carry on with my day as normal.

I went along with my work at the stables. Cleaning out the muck from the stalls, emptying, cleaning, then refilling the water troughs, gathering up from the field then grooming the horses, and finally feeding them. Luckily, Mr. Herveaux and Mr. Quinn prepared the more tedious tasks, so I wouldn't have to stay at the stables later then necessary. Once done in the stables for the evening, I had too much time left before final prayers and bedtime. With my work done early and people still awake, I couldn't go riding out, so I thought I would go to the chapel to pray and meditate a while.

As I finished whispering my final prayer I realized that my life was changing. I had been struggling with the decision to take my vows for some time now. Father meant everything to me and he'd created a great life for me here, but most of the time I felt like I just didn't belong.  
_I was so very torn._

This was my home, I've lived here all of my life, and I couldn't imagine a life away from this place. Mother Superior may have been a battle axe, but I could learn to deal with her. Besides I'm sure women like Mother Superior would be around no matter where I went.

If I did leave though, where would I go? There was a whole world out there beyond this humble convent life and I'm sure I could find some joy within the freedom that came along with it. As I said before, everything was changing, but it's more than that, I can feel something changing and I'm not sure I know how to just go along with it.

Happily, a low hum began to buzz in the back of mind, meaning that I was sure either Eric or Father was nearby. I whirled around hoping to see Eric at the church entrance but found two tall men standing there instead. Curiously, the same red snarly pictures that ran through both Mr. Herveaux and Mr. Quinn's minds, were identical to these men, but it was as if they were seeming to be purposely singing in their minds to keep from thinking on men were both huge and nearly took up the space of the entrance.  
"Hello gentlemen," I greeted, taking a step closer to them. They shot each other knowing glances as the blond one took a step closer to me.

"Evening sister," he greeted me with an American accent. "Me and my buddy here are looking for someone."  
_'We drained one of them vampers round these parts few nights ago.'_ I looked over at the other man who was walking around the chapel as his thoughts went on. _'I'm gonna check the woods for some blood when we get done with this here job. Wonder if it's still any good after all this time?'_  
The man walking in the church had long black hair, wore a black leather vest over a white shirt and from his thoughts, I knew instantly that these were the men who hurt Eric.

I looked back to the blond man, who was dressed in the same manner. "I'm sorry I didn't quite catch your name," I told him smiling impishly, all the while fearing for my life. "Maybe I can help you find who you are looking for."

The way he smiled at me made him look more like a beast snarling than a man. "I think I already found who I was looking for sister," he said. Unexpectedly, I heard_ 'you're the small blond nun with the braid we're supposed to grab'_ from the blond man's brain.

Instantly, his eyes turned a fiery golden color but before I could run, he smacked me so hard across the face that I flew to the ground. When he grabbed me up by my hair off the floor, it gave me that little bit of contact allowing me to see everything they planned to do with me. That knowledge made terror run through my veins so fiercely that I began kicking, punching, screaming, elbowing, and scratching as much as possible while he was attempting to pin my arms behind my back.

Suddenly I felt a familiar cold, vibrating sensation dancing under my skin. Hoping the same thing would happen this time as before, I reached out, placing both glowing hands on each side of the man's head. Unfortunately he didn't go flying across the room like Mother Superior did; this time the man turned into a HUGE wolf!  
_Goodness did I do that?_

As he changed into a wolf the nails from his paws made contact with my back, slicing the skin. Searing pain came over me as I felt my skin come apart from across my back to all-the-way down my ribcage and ending almost at my belly button.  
It wasn't only the deep cuts from his nails that injured me, but also because he threw me with so much force that when I landed, I hit head first into one of the churches' wooden pews. Dizzy, I shook my head trying to remove some of the pain and vertigo from my mind.  
_I needed so desperately to get away from this violent situation._

Once I started moving, I realized something wet was trickling down my face. Thinking it sweat, I quickly wiped my forehead with my arm, but when I looked down at my arm, I just saw blood.  
I was staring at a very mad wolf and now my head is bleeding too.  
I tried getting up to move away from this wolf and whoever that second man was, when I realized that I could barely move at all. Looking down I realized that blood was starting to pool on my clothes around me so that meant those nasty cuts were worse than I thought, my terror was raising as I slowly tried sliding back from the wolf the best I could. While trying to do anything I could to get away, I prayed that no one would come in here and get hurt.

After that, everything happened so fast that I could barely keep up with it all. I heard that same zooming sound as I did last night in the barn, a gust of wind, and then a loud roar tore through the chapel.  
When the air stilled, the wolf before me was gone; looking up, I saw that Eric was struggling with it. The second man set his sights on me then with a wet, gloppy sound, he changed into a white wolf then came charging at me.

Another zooming sound blasted around the chapel, and when it stopped Father Godric was standing between me and the wolf. There were so many things going though my mind at that time but when he crouched down in an defensive attack position, I knew that my peaceful little world had been rocked to its core. Ceasing its pursuit of attack, the wolf backed away from him in fear, and that is when Mr. Herveaux came running in behind it.  
Surprisingly enough, he too glopped into a black wolf as well before he began fighting with the wolf that Godric scared away. I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me, but this was no illusion. Mr. Herveaux was a wolf and was battling out with another man who was also a wolf. As I struggled to wrap my mind around this phenomenon, I felt Father Godric's hand on my arm.

"Sookie," I heard him shout, and I shot glance at Eric. He was holding his own with the wolf that scratched me. "Sookie, can you move at all? We must get you away from here." I gawked at Father and found that he had sharp fangs just like Eric.  
_Surely this is a dream_, I thought reflecting over the night's surreal events. My dreams had always been vivid, and life- like.  
_Maybe this was one of those dreams_ . . .and I was about to wake up any second now. Staring up at Father's face, I smiled glad to know that at least he was here to experience the craziness with me.

"Papa," I whispered reaching up to touch his fangs. A soothing rush of calm hit me as I watched his expression soften into a warm smile.

After that. . . everything went black.

_**~`G`~**_

Watching as Sookie left my office, I just could not simply ignore her state of unrest. Pulling open my desk drawer, I got out one of Sookie's tiny pink baby booties. I cannot believe how much she has grown form that little angel I used to know.  
At breakfast she was experiencing sexual feelings so strong that I could not believe they were coming from her. They almost rivaled Eric's.

When I asked her if she was okay she told me she was fine, but I knew it was not true. She was torn about. . ._ things._ And if I was reading her emotions right I believe she is in love. This is what worries me most of all. Last night, I felt her calm, and astonishingly Eric's contentment. This was not from a sexual experience but more a moment of peace.  
Then the realization came, that this peace was coming from the both of them. I assumed that if they were both projecting such feelings then that meant that they were together. These emotions coming from Sookie did not surprise me, _but from Eric?_

The only time Eric had ever been so at peace was when we were traveling alone together, and that was centuries ago. Even then his feelings were not as strong.  
I could not say that I had ever loved a human in that way, so it is a foreign concept to me. From my bond with Eric, I can sense a love that is different then what he feels for me or I him; it aches and his longing for her thrums so hard that it even tugs at something deep within me.  
There is no denying that he wants her for his mate, and as much as it pains me to admit, she is beginning to develop the same feelings for him as well.  
If she would just come to me, I could help her sort out those feelings. She is a good girl and will come to me when she is ready; although it does sadden me to know that she has gotten to the age where she feels she can do things on her own. How I greatly miss those days when she would divulge any and every thing to me before taking actions.

It was nearing sunset and my men had yet to return. Brother Alcide had a few connections in town and his were pack was sure to have some information on the were's that passed through here recently. It was unfortunate that my oldest child was attacked in such a manner, but I had every reason to believe that they were not after him personally.  
Sookie was out there that night as well, and they could have just as easily been searching for her but found Eric instead.  
_Though one questions remains. . . Why?_

Sitting back in my chair, I tried to exhaust every possible reason for the past events, but it was getting me no where. I was no longer connected to the vampire world as I once was, so there was no way of knowing who was after whichever one of my children. . . _if not both._ I was sure that my men would return with something.  
Even the smallest piece of information was better then nothing.

I started feeling a slight rush of anxiety come through my bond with Sookie that very quickly turned into shear terror followed by a stinging to my face.  
Suddenly, something sharp sliced through me from my back to my gut, making me feel like I was being disemboweled.  
This sharp pain doubled me over, and I brought my hand up to check myself, only to realize that the pain I was experience was not my own. One of my own was hurt and in excruciating pain.  
When I sensed terror rise up through the bond I knew in the same instant that it was Sookie, so I flashed out of my office in search of her.  
Arriving at the chapel, which is where the bond led me, I came upon two unfamiliar werewolves there and they were dangerously close to Sookie. And just as I expected, she was hurt and in pain as a trail of blood pooled all around her.

Eric had a were cornered and the other were was still in his human form, looking a bit stunned at the vampire's handling of his partner. The other were shifted into a wolf and went charging towards Sookie. I felt my fangs descend and was between them in an instant, crouching down ready for its attack.  
I got the reaction I was hoping for when it t halted and began backing away.  
Brother Alcide came in, and with out hesitation, he shifted into his wolf form and began fighting with the intruding were.  
I turned to Sookie who was now laying on the ground looking on at the gruesome fight. Setting my hand on her arm I told her that she had to get away from here, and that is when she finally looked up to meet my gaze.  
Her eyes widened before she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Papa," she whimpered as her tiny hand reached up to my lips, and I felt her finger smooth over my un-retracted fangs. Before long her body fell limp in my arms as she fell unconscious.

"They're on V," Eric shouted over the commotion. Looking back at him, I was able to see that indeed the were was putting up quite a fight, as it pushed away from him before Eric was able to regain his grip on him.  
Brother Alcide held his own with his were, biting into his neck before ripping out its throat. Another were came in and attacked Alcide from behind, and they tumbled around before Alcide gained the upper hand over that were as well.

Scooping Sookie up in my arms, and with a final glance, I was able to catch a glimpse of Eric taking a bite into the were he had been fighting. There was no doubt in my mind that he would drain him of his blood, but there was nothing much I could do at this point.  
After having massacred two wolves on his own, Brother Alcide shifted back into his human form and was covered in blood. Brother Quinn came shoving a man, also a were, into the chapel.  
"I found this one around back," he said twisting his arm. "He's the last of them."  
We were in a chapel for Christ's sake, and it was a shame that so much blood shed and death had taken place in such a holy place as this.

"I trust that you all will take care of this," I told them nestling Sookie in my arms as I zoomed to her cell.

Setting her down on her bed I ripped away at her clothes to survey the damage. She had lost so much blood and there were open gashes along her midriff from were she'd been mauled. I healed the cuts all the while cursing myself for not getting to her sooner. Once the cuts were healed I bit into my wrists and brought it to her lips. I was sure some went down her throat and was glad when she began drinking on her own.  
It was a relief to have her safe and and healing; I did not know what I would do if it had been worse then this. Her cuts were closing up before my eyes by the time I pulled my wrist from her lips, but she was still unconscious.

Retrieving a washcloth from her bathroom, I was able to clean away the blood from her cuts as I mentally dealt with the fact that someone was after her. I was entrusted to take care of her, and now was the time for action.  
Taking care of her, being there for her was the only thing anyone has every asked me to do, and still I cannot shake the feeling that I may have failed her in some way.  
When the blood was nearly wiped away, I picked out a robe and dressed her in it. As she healed from her ordeal, I knelt over her and prayed for some guidance as to what I should do next. Part of me was tempting to go on a killing spree hoping to find the person responsible for all of this, but that has not been way for sometime now.  
Eric came bursting through the door and was at her side with his wrists to his lips in the same instant.

"There's no need for that," I stopped his grabbing a hold of his wrist. "I've already healed her, she needs to rest."

"Are you sure it is enough," he protested. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Eric, there are more pressing matters at hand," I reminded him. His concern for Sookie was understandable, but we had to be more useful with our time rather then arguing over giving her the right amount of blood.

"What could be more pressing then this," he demanded, yanking his hand from mine.

"Four weres came in here and two of them got extremely close to taking Sookie away." That got his attention as he visually relaxed. "So now it is time that we find a way to destroy this threat before it escalates into something we can not handle. I trust that you secured the were that Brother Quinn brought in?"

"Herveaux and Quinn are with him now," he informed me, never once interrupting his gaze from Sookie. The extent of his devotion to her was coming through loud and clear through our bond. I was so used to being the only one who cared for her, but now another, _my own child_, was set on protecting her with as much zeal as I did.  
I was not sure that I liked that fact too much, or what it meant for the coming days hereafter.

"I want you to send for Brother Quinn to watch over her," I directed him. "It is not safe to leave her, so I will stay here until he arrives. Then I will be down shortly."

He hesitated a moment before leaving the cell and it was obvious that he was not too thrilled to be gone from her for a moment. I could not say that I blamed him, I was having a rather difficult time parting form her myself. Awaiting Brother Quinn's arrival, I looked on to her resting form.

"I regret to say it," I admitted, knowing she could not hear me. "This place is no longer safe for you little one."

_**~`E`~**_

Waking up in this place was slowly becoming one of the single most gratifying ordeals I had ever experienced (in all my existence. Sookie's sweet scent along with the sensational smell of fresh blood was still hanging in the air, and I knew that I could not soon want to leave this place. Looking at the clean set of clothes she brought me on the nightstand, I couldn't help but smile at the idea of having Sookie's scent all around me. After dressing I couldn't shake this eagerness to see her yet again since last night was so pleasant. Before I went to rest, I knew that sooner or later I would have to talk about her leaving this place. It surely would not be the most thrilling conversation, but still she needed to start getting familiar with the ideal of being away from this place. _Because when all is said and done, she will be mine_, I thought draining the thermos of blood.

As I walked along the outside walls of the convent, I reflected back on the circumstances Godric said brought Sookie here. There was no doubt in my mind that she was more then just supernatural; after all, she was abandoned on his doorstep with no tracks to follow, nor scent but her own.

She even glows from time to time, and very well might have made Godric's body human again. No supernatural creature I had ever encountered had ever possessed those abilities. She was an amazing creature, and I was glad to have found her before others like me got to her. It would be only a matter of time before someone found out about her gifts and use them to their benefit.

I must have lost myself in thought because when I finally took in my surrounding I realized that I had wandered off to the corner of a church.  
Chancing a glance through a window, I found Sookie standing at the alter without her veil, and her hair in a sweet braid. From what I could tell, she had just finished a prayer, and realizing that she was beyond my grasp I control the heavy sigh that escaped me.

Exactly what was it about her that made it seem like there was no other world beyond this convent? I mean, she is so young, exceptionally inexperienced, and beautiful. The flickering lights from the candles in the church made her hair look like a golden halo.  
_Just beautiful._

As she stood there not really doing much of anything, I found myself silently inquiring about her thoughts. If Pam were here, she would not doubt mock me for hours on end about losing my touch, and there would be no denying that on my part. With each passing day, I know that I must soon leave here and carry on with my own life, but I cannot help it that I am drawn to this place. . . and to her.  
She belongs on the plane with me. . . in Shreveport _with me_, not here in a place as constricting as this.  
She will not be taking those vows if I have anything to do it.

A foul smell disturbed the air and my senses shot into full alert when I identified that more then one unfamiliar were close by. Two men had entered the chapel, and when one of them grabbed Sookie I felt this uncommonly savage beast rise up from inside me.  
By the time I entered, the man was now in wolf form and Sookie was on the ground hurt, with the sweet smell of her blood was looming in the air. I was on the were in an instant, but he was ready for my attack. He struggled when I finally got a hold of him, and was able to get free of my grip on him. My strength and vampire speed did seem to phase him.  
We struggled for quite some time, and I didn't notice it before, but Godric had entered the chapel. Alcide was came rushing in and this distraction allowed the were to scratch me with his claws. My natural reaction was to shove the were with all my force. When it hit a wall only to get back up unfazed, I knew that I was in for quite the fight. Luckily when he doubled back to pounce on me, I was able to get my arms around him.

"They're on V," I shouted aloud to warn Godic and Alcide.

My tight grip was constricting the were of oxygen, so it had not choice but to shifted back into its human form. When I realized that he was the one who harmed my Sookie I bit into him with sheer vengeance, and with every intention to drain him of every drop of blood in his body.  
Once I finished him off, I stood to my feet and wiped the blood from my mouth. Looking about the room I was pleased to find that the three were's were killed with one tied up and held down by the tiger.  
Both Sookie and Godric were gone, and a large pool of Sookie's blood by the pews remained.

"How did you two know to come in here?"

"We went into town to talk to Alcide's pack," Quinn explained. "We asked them if they saw any new wolves in town, they said some pack came through here a few days ago and that they were in town. When they said that the pack was from the states we got here as fast as we could. I caught this guy round back playing look out."

Alcide made his was over to the other were's and kneeled beside them."I couldn't find Godric so I followed his scent to the chapel and - - well," he paused looking to me over his shoulder. "You were there so you know the rest." When Alcide stood again I couldn't help but notice the anger and wrath in his eyes. Could he really be so upset about all of this. "I'll lock up the chapel," he said finally as he turned his back to the were's. "We can come back for these bodies later on when no one is around."

"Take him down to the basement," I told Quinn motioning to the sole survivor of this massacre. "I have some questions for him." With that said, I took off in search of Sookie. I had to know how she was doing.

She and Godric were in her cell and when I saw her in bed, surrounded by bloody cloths, I was at her side in an instant. I could sense that she was still in pain, and her beautiful expressionless face was ghostly pale. There was a grave need within me that needed to take her pain away, yet as I raised my hand to mouth I felt Godric's hard grip at my arm. At first, I thought he was pushing me away because he changed his mind and was going to claim her as his bonded, _and was possibly being possessive_, but after listening to Godric's reasoning, I realized that he was right.  
Someone was foolish enough to send were's after her, and I needed to know who and for what.

She was asleep and needed to rest up so she could heal, and since my presence there was not really important for the time being, I went to the basement and sent Quinn up to keep guard of her cell.  
They had the were tied up and his face was bloody, no doubt from the beating Alcide put on him. When Godric came down the steps the mode of questioning became more intense.

"Tell me who you're working for," Alcide said punching him in the gut.  
"I ain't telling you shit traitor!," the were spat out at Alcide. "You betray your race working for these vampires."

"You think I give a fuck about some century old bullshit. If something happens to Sookie, your gonna wish you was never born."

"Alcide," Godric called to him stopping him mid jab. "Set him up-right, it's obvious he won't answer any of your questions that way." Alcide did as he was told.

"He don't like the fact that I'm working with vampires too much," he said kicking at him to sit up-right.

"Now that is interesting," I chimed in stepping closer to the were. "You like vampires enough to drink their blood."

"I never touched that shit a day in my life," he countered. "The pack I came with, they did it, but I was not really all that affiliated with them, so I never got a taste of it. Not that I would want to anyways."  
Godric, Alcide, and I looked to each other with the same doubtful expression.

"Look," the were said breathlessly. "I never meant to hurt the girl. That's not what I signed up for. We was just going to pick up something and be on our way. I would never hurt a woman."

"I'll glamour him," I offered without a second thought.

"No!" The were protested and we all looked to him expectantly. "I'll talk. You ain't gotta glamour me, I'll tell you everything I know."  
I stepped closer to him. "Who are you working for," I asked him to test to see if he would answer willingly as he said he would.

"I never met the leader," he admitted. "All I know is that they. . .," he paused and shook his head in contemplation, and I could see that revealing this information was considered the ultimate betrayal on his part. " We were told to find something, and bring it to their leader."

"You have no names," Godric asked him.

The were shook his head no. "I only ever met the pack and even then I didn't really catch their names."

"For someone who knows everything you sure ain't much help," Alcide said.

"Look," the were started again. "I needed money, and I don't run with no pack. These men claimed to be about something, and they were offering me shelter, food, and work. I took this job not really knowing what I was in for."

The basement door opened and I knew it was Sookie before she came down the steps favouring her right side. The tiger was right behind her, and I cursed him for letting her walk all this way over here on her own.

"So this is where every one is," she joked. "I knew if I followed the cluster of motion I would find you all."  
When she made her way down to the final step I flashed to her side in an instant.

"Sookie you have not yet healed. This is no place for you." I shot a look at the were. "You idiot. How could you let her walk all this way?"

I felt her tiny hand on my arm, which made me look into her eyes. "Don't blame Mr. Quinn," she defended him. "I didn't really give him any choice in the matter. Besides, I want to help in anyway I can."  
She casted a calming look to everyone in the room before making her way over to the were. We all watched her make slow painful strides towards the animal. When she finally reached him, she stopped to gaze down at him.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to her almost on the verge of tears. "I never meant to hurt you, please forgive me."

She didn't answer him, only looked over her shoulder to us. "This man needs water," she stated picking up a nearby wash cloth. Alcide went to the sink and filled a glass with water before bringing it to her.  
The were stared at her incredulously as she wet the cloth and brought the class to his lips to drink. He drank the water with gusto, and once he was done she began gently wiping the blood from his face.

"What is your name," she asked him softly.

"Tray - - My name is Tray Dawson," he answered her.

"Well Mr. Dawson," she said, setting the cloth down now that she wiped the blood from his face. "I need you to clear your mind and answer my questions as clearly and as honestly as you can. Can you do that?"

"Yes ma'am," he nodded to her with politeness.  
As she lightly brought her fingers up to his cheek, the were became enigmatic and I could tell he was afraid of what she might do to him.  
When she lowered her head, I could feel the air around her shift into something out of this world. Raising her head, she opened her eyes and to my astonishment they were glowing a bright blue color.

"You aren't from around here are you Mr. Dawson," she began as statement rather then a question.

I side glanced Godric but his eyes were locked on her and by his uneasy stance, I could tell this was the first time she had done this '_on demand_'. Alcide on the other hand looked on curiously at this whole process.  
_Did he know she could do this?_

"No, I'm from the Untied States," he answered respectfully.

"Mississippi?. . .Ah- - and Louisiana," she added, and this peaked my interest.

"The pack was from Mississippi," he said. "But how did you-,"

"_Shhhh,_" she silenced him, putting a tiny finger against his lips. "You are projecting a series of events in your mind, and I am mearly observing."

"Cool," he sighed. "What do you see?"  
"There are a few names and a female vampire of great importance." Her expression turned curious as she asked, "who are Sophie Anne and Andre?"  
_The Queen knew about this?_ I looked to Godric who was just as stunned as I was.

"And Lorena," she added. That name meant nothing to me.

"I don't know any of these people, I swear!" the were vowed.

"But your mind does," she assured him with a gentle smile. "You have briefly seen a man named Russell Edgington, another brunette woman named Lorena, a red headed woman named Sophie Anne. This Sophie Anne is accompanied by a blond man name Andre. They visited with your men before you flew here. One of the men actually greeted them like. . .royalty." People from my own territory were after her! Then that could only mean that they knew I was here. This visit was getting more interesting my the minute.

"Yeah," the were accentuated on her revelation. I could only assume that he was remembering something. "Those yahoos come in and out of the pack meetings. They gave some blood, talked about some grab job about a tele-something and left. I haven't been around long enough to know anybody." The were looked at me directly. "They come in every other week with blood for the pack," he said sympathetically. "They make it out to be some sort of ritual."  
I mulled this over in my mind for a moment. The Queen of Louisiana was a greedy and manipulative sort of woman. It was hardly surprising that she would give blood to lesser beings, but the real question was _why?_

"You over heard them talking about grabbing a telepath," Sookie commented in question.

"Now this is an interesting turn of events," I said aloud. I was pretty sure I knew what was going on, but now was the time to sit and calculate our next move. Sookie's glow faded and she set her hands by her side.

"You have been a great help," she told the were bringing a hand up to cup his cheek. "Mr. Dawson, I understand that you did not wish to hurt me and hope that you know we are grateful for your assistance. Now, you must learn to forgive yourself."  
After smiling to the were, she stepped away from him to face us. "It would have been nice if you all had told me you were different," she afforded looking up to meet each of our eyes. "Different like me. . ., instead of keeping it a secret, maybe I wouldn't have felt so alone."  
With that said, she glanced up to me before looking at Godric; she held out her hand to him, smiled slightly and said "Papa?"

Nodding to her, he turned to leave, and together they walked hand in hand towards the stairs. Godric looked back at me and I nodded to him.  
Pulling out my cell phone, I dialed Pam. Now was the time for some serious digging and if I wanted to get down to the bottom of this, I had to work fast.

_"Hello Master,"_ I heard her bored voice on the line. _"Is all well? Have you located Godric?"_

"Yes Pam," I answered her. "However, that is talk for another time. I have just found out that the King Mississippi and Queen of Louisiana want to steal my masters bonded, and we need to know how they found out about her?" The night I was ambushed could have set them onto Sookie's trail, and I would not forgive myself if they were able to locate Sookie through me. "Get a hold of every mole we have in those locations and tell them to find out everything they can about any interests or assets they are looking into in Sweden."

_"Eric? Did you just say that Godric has a bonded?_"

"Pam, . . . not the time, they just attempted to abduct her, and we need to find out everything. . . NOW."

_"Oh goodie! this sounds fun,"_ she joked. _"I'll report to you what I find."_

"Good girl," I said ending the call.

Turning my attention back to the still tied up were, I leaned up against the wall and crossed my arms against my chest.

"Now that we are all good friends, you have two options. Stay and work for us, or . . . die." He looked up at me, the very image of defeat.  
"It's your choice."

* * *

**Well well well, looks like some people that Eric know are searching for Sookie. What could this all mean...?**

**Please read and review. . . and any mistakes are all my own. Once again thaks so much Bruja!**

**and once again please review after you read.  
**


End file.
